Les Portes de l'Enfer
by Platon38
Summary: Comme il s'agit d'une saga, et que je ne peux créer plusieurs histoires avec le même titre, les différents épisodes se feront suites. Pour plus de clarté, les numéros des épisodes, ainsi que celui des chapitres, seront indiqués en tête de chaque publication. Les épisodes 1 et 2 sont actuellement clos, j'attaque la publication de l'épisode 3. Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros?
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 1, chapitre 1

_On s'ennuie…

_Ce temple est vieux de 2000 ans, peut-être plus, alors je sais que cela n'a rien de glamour pour vous, Vala, mais il pourrait se révéler précieux de ne négliger aucun détail…

_Ça c'est encore plus ennuyeux!

_Quoi?

_Ce que vous venez de dire, là!

Daniel Jackson soupira.

_Mitchell vous ne pouvez pas l'occuper pendant que… vous savez…

_Oui, pendant que vous faites vos trucs… ben, en fait, je m'ennuie aussi… Vous en avez pour longtemps?

L'équipe SG1 avait traversé la porte des étoiles pour explorer une planète inconnue. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, mais un vieux temple planté au milieu d'une prairie. C'était une bâtisse sobre aux allures de temple grec. Quelques colonnes doriques, dont la plupart étaient endommagées, en faisaient le tour. À l'extérieur il n'y avait ni hautes statues, ni bas reliefs, ni même une seule inscription sur le frontispice. Seul l'intérieur valait le coup d'œil.

Jackson se tenait devant un mur couvert de glyphes et prenait des notes dans son carnet.

_Je ne sais pas…, fit-il sans lever le nez de ses notes. C'est une langue idéographique, mais elle a une structure syntaxique plus simple… on dirait qu'elle a évolué vers plus d'efficacité… tout en restant riche et complexe…

_Bah ça, ça répond à ma question, ironisa le colonel Mitchell.

_Teal'c me comprend, lui au moins, plaisanta Jackson.

Le Jaffa qui faisait sentinelle à l'entrée du temple, se retourna et haussa un sourcil expressif.

_Daniel…, implora Vala, qui voletait dans la pièce comme si elle allait entamer une danse lascive. Ce n'est peut-être rien… Un temple à la gloire du dieu des tartes aux fruits, ou le tombeau d'un cultivateur de courgettes…

_Je mangerai bien une tarte aux pêches…, fit remarquer Mitchell, innocemment.

_Regardez ça, continua Vala en se saisissant d'une statuette en pierre pas plus grande que sa main. C'est pas la réplique d'un puissant dieu… ce n'est même pas en or…

_Oui mais c'est fragile, et…

La statuette se brisa dans la main de Vala.

_Oups… oui c'est fragile. (elle posa les morceaux sur ce qui semblait être un autel en pierre).

Jackson la foudroya du regard.

_Allez vous balader, je ne sais pas…

_Il n'y a rien sur cette planète… et puis la porte est juste là… (Elle désigna la seconde salle du temple par laquelle l'équipe SG1 était arrivée).

Jackson se replongea dans l'examen des glyphes sur un autre pan de mur.

_La prochaine fois il faudra emmener un jeu…, fit Vala, ou bien on pourrait aller sur une planète avec des plages, l'océan…

_Ça c'est bizarre.

_Les plages? On peu bronzer en mini…

_Non, ça! (Jackson désigna les glyphes en face de lui).

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le temple était rudimentaire, deux salles mitoyennes, l'une où se trouvait la porte des étoiles et son boîtier de commande, et l'autre au centre de laquelle se dressait un autel en pierre, entourés de quelques reliques éparpillées au sol. En revanche, les murs étaient entièrement gravés de symboles. Et c'était bien cela qui attisait la curiosité de l'archéologue.

_Regardez cette portion… là… juste là.

_Et ben quoi? (Mitchell avait beau regarder il ne voyait rien qui soit déchiffrable).

Vala s'approcha, plissa les yeux.

_C'est de l'Ancien.

Jackson hocha la tête.

_Voilà! C'est de l'Ancien…

_De l'Ancien, admit Mitchell, très bien, alors vous pouvez lire ça, au moins…

_Oui, bien sûr, mais…

_Mais quoi?

_Cela n'a pas de sens…

_La traduction?

_Non… le texte semble s'insérer dans l'ensemble, avec le reste des glyphes…

_Que voulez-vous dire?

Vala s'éloigna du mur.

_Un truc ennuyeux! Ne discutez pas avec lui, colonel, ça l'encourage!

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, dépité.

_Expliquez…, insista Mitchell.

Jackson s'approcha du pan de mur où se trouvaient les inscriptions.

_Si vous écrivez un texte, mettons par dessus un autre texte, les mots sont coupés en plein milieu, les glyphes ou signes de l'ancienne écriture sont en partie effacés par la nouvelle… si vous écrivez un texte sur un espace libre, l'insérant au milieu d'un autre texte, comme si vous vouliez écrire entre les lignes…

_Le nouveaux texte et l'ancien montrent des discontinuités. Je vois où vous voulez en venir Jackson.

_Le texte en écriture Ancienne semble coïncider parfaitement avec les glyphes de ce temple… comme si… comme si…

_Comme si l'on avait brusquement changé de langue au milieu de l'écriture, conclut Mitchell.

_Exact!

_D'accord c'est plutôt… étrange.

_Encore les Anciens! s'indigna Vala qui rejoignait Teal'c, on n'a pas eu assez de problèmes avec eux! Atlantis, Les Oris, et j'en passe! Il serait temps de voir autre chose, non?

Mitchell hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Elle marque un point!

_C'est que les anciens ne nous ont pas livrés tous leurs secrets, se défendit Jackson, reprenant la contemplation de ses glyphes.

_C'est peut-être une traduction de ce qui précède… peut-être comme la pierre de… de… ah je ne me souviens plus!

_La pierre de rosette?

_Voilà! La pierre de rosette, c'est ça!

Jackson souffla un peu de poussière sur une séquence de symboles.

_Non… non, je ne crois pas. En fait, je crois que c'est un texte complet qui fait suite à celui qui le précède, ce qui signifierait que…

_Que… quoi?

_Que les Anciens connaissaient ce temple et ceux qui l'ont bâtis…

_Ah… Et de quoi ça parle?

Mitchell fit mine de lire le texte Ancien.

_Ce n'est pas clair… on dirait que cela parle de… de… bredouilla Jackson.

_Colonel! appela Teal'c de sa grosse voix.

_Euh, les enfants, je crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes! fit Vala craintivement.

Mitchell se précipita vers l'entrée du temple, tandis que Jackson dédaigna la mise en garde de Vala pour se concentrer sur les inscriptions murales.

La planète était entièrement boisée, entre rivières, plaines, forêts et les fleuves qui devaient se jeter dans un océan quelconque. Devant le temple s'étendait une petite prairie aux traits bucoliques, parcourues de fleurs colorées et de quelques saules éparses. Un endroit idéal pour pique-niquer s'il n'y avait eu ces deux énormes vaisseaux en forme de pointe de flèche qui fonçaient droit sur le temple, et ce vaisseau en forme de baleine qui téléportait des soldats au sol. Le qualificatif de soldat était peut-être un peu inadéquat tant les créatures avaient un aspect étrange. Elles étaient grandes, probablement plus de deux mètres chacune, une silhouette humanoïde, mais se déplaçant tantôt sur deux jambes tantôt sur quatre… comme des loups. Ils portaient des tuniques déchirées et des protections de cuir aux motifs géométriques variés. Certaines créatures portaient une grosse hache, ou une épée courte. Ils se dégageaient d'elles une sorte de férocité bestiale à faire froid dans le dos. Mi-homme, mi-animal…

_C'est quoi ce truc? s'inquiéta Mitchell.

L'un des vaisseaux en forme de pointe de flèche ouvrit le feu sur le temple. Un rayon laser rouge secoua les murs, faisant chuter quelques pierres.

_Eh! cria Jackson toujours à sa traduction.

Le second vaisseau se mit à émettre une sorte d'impulsion électro-magnétique pulsatile.

_Faut pas rester là! implora Vala en reculant de quelques pas.

Les créatures n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Teal'c leva son arme, prêt à tirer, le Colonel Mitchell fit de même, visant la première créature.

_Je vais entrer les coordonnées! suggéra Vala.

_Bonne idée! convint Mitchell.

Le vaisseau en forme de baleine effectua une dernière téléportation. Ce n'était pas une créature. Le dernier venu ressemblait à un homme, enfin du moins, à ce que pouvaient voir Teal'c et Mitchell, vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre et or, la tête couverte d'une ample capuche.

_C'est pas le même accoutrement, mais on dirait un prêtre Ori…, nota Mitchell.

_Je ne crois pas…, renchérit Teal'c laconiquement.

Le prêtre tenait un long bâton, qu'il pointa sur le temple. La terre se mit immédiatement à trembler. Ce ne fut qu'une petite secousse qui ne fragilisa guère la construction, mais le message était clair. Les créatures animales lâchèrent un cri rauque et puissant.

_Ok, on reste pas là!… Retenez-les une minute si vous pouvez, Teal'c!

Mitchell fit volte-face, et se mit à courir en direction de la porte des étoiles.

_Jackson, on décampe!

_Quoi?! Non!

Mitchell stoppa net sa course.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, ça va chauffer!

Teal'c lâcha une rafale de P90, avant d'effectuer un tir continu.

_Le texte est important! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil! Ça parle de…

_On verra de quoi ça parle plus tard, on s'en va!

Jackson secoua la tête.

_Vous ne comprenez pas… j'ai noté une expression qui revient… les portes de l'enfer!

_Pas engageant… on s'en va! insista Mitchell. Teal'c! cria-t-il à l'intention du Jaffa.

_Je dois encore prendre des notes! implora Jackson.

_Faites des photos!

Jackson regarda Mitchell, l'air idiot de celui qui venait de se rendre compte de son oubli.

_Je… je n'y avait pas pensé…

_Dépêchez-vous!

_Les gars! Y a quelques chose qui cloche! lança Vala depuis l'autre salle.

Jackson sortit son appareil photo de sa poche de treillis et mitrailla toute la salle en se concentrant sur le texte Ancien. Teal'c passa en trombe à côté de lui, et Mitchell fonça vers la porte des étoiles.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?!

Jackson les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

_Ah, oui, ça c'est un sacré problème! constata l'archéologue.

La porte était ouverte, le vortex brillait de sa lueur bleutée comme la surface légèrement brillante d'une étendue d'eau, mais le cercle était parcouru d'éclairs jaunes-orangés qui menaçaient de la faire exploser.

_Les coordonnées? s'enquit Mitchell.

_La terre, répondit Vala.

_On a déjà eu ce genre de problème, glissa Jackson. Il vaut mieux éviter d'y aller.

_On n'a pas le temps de reprogrammer une adresse… Tant pis, on fonce!

Mitchell s'élança le premier, suivi immédiatement par Teal'c.

Dans la salle des glyphes plusieurs créatures venaient d'entrer en émettant des grognements menaçants.

_Tant pis, conclut Jackson qui s'élança en même temps que Vala.

Le vortex se coupa sur les créatures qui hurlaient de rage et de frustration.

_C'est pas la terre…, remarqua Mitchell.

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui ressemblait à un hangar, plein de caisses et de bidons entassés dans tous les coins. Sur l'une des cloisons était ostensiblement peint le chiffre 06.

_Ça y ressemble un peu, non? fit Jackson.

_Une réalité alternative? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Peut-être…, concéda Jackson.

_En tous cas moi je…, commença Vala avant d'être interrompu par le retentissement sourd d'une alarme.

Un sas s'ouvrit brusquement, et plusieurs hommes en uniformes noir et jaune ou noir et rouge, se déployèrent devant l'équipe SG1, pointant ce qui ressemblait à des armes.

Instinctivement, Teal'c leva son Zat, Mitchell leva son P90, Jackson leva son colt 45, et Vala se posta derrière Jackson.

_Personne ne bouge! déclara un homme au teint pâle.

_Qui êtes-vous? interrogea un homme barbu en uniforme rouge.

_Qui on est?! s'étrangla Vala en bombant le torse derrière Jackson. Qui on est?! Je suis Vala Mal Dorane! Une personne que vous devez craindre et respecter!

Jackson soupira en portant une main à son front.

_Vala…

Les étrangers lancèrent des regards perplexes.

_Non, mais c'est vrai! insista Vala, et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous vous, pour nous menacer de la sorte?! Moi je me suis présentée! Vous là! (elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'un des hommes en costume rouge et noir, plus petit que les autres) Le chauve! Qui êtes vous?!

Le chauve lissa son uniforme en un geste qui semblait machinal, fit un signe de tête aux autres qui baissèrent leurs armes derechef, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Vous avez raison, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard, commandant du vaisseau de la fédération, Enterprise.


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 2

_Des… Borgs ?

_Des Borgs, répondit Daniel Jackson, le nez dans un pad qu'on venait de lui confier.

Ils avaient été rapidement mis à l'écart, enfermés dans ce qui semblait être une salle commune, ou un petit réfectoire. Daniel avait plaidé sa cause, et obtenu qu'on lui cède un de ces pads pour qu'il puisse se renseigner, Vala tournait comme un lion en cage, soufflant et pestant, Teal'c s'était assis face à la porte d'entrée, et Mitchell tentait de démêler la situation.

_Des Borgs… des hommes… non, moitié hommes, moitié machines…

_En fait, je dirais plutôt des machines qui maîtrisent le génie biologique…

_Comme s'ils voulaient être plus… vivant ?

_Avec les avantages des technologies robotiques, oui…

_Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'on connaît déjà, non ?

Daniel leva la tête, regarda Mitchell.

_Les Réplicateurs.

_Ben, si on a voyagé… et Dieu sait où, pour se retrouver face à des Réplicateurs…, se plaignit Jackson.

_Oui, et à propos de « voyage », on est où, là, exactement ?

_Il semblerait que cela soit un vaisseau spatial, affirma Teal'c.

_Ouais, un vaisseau très grand, probablement…

_Vala…, la coupa Jackson, vous n'allez pas voler ce vaisseau pour le revendre…

_Moi ?! s'indigna-t-elle, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire une chose pareille !

_Un vaisseau… Ne faut-il pas activer le neuvième chevron pour… et puis il devrait être équipé d'une porte ? Je veux dire, j'ai la sensation que la porte par laquelle on est arrivé n'était pas destinée à équiper ce vaisseau, non ? réfléchit tout haut le colonel Mitchell.

_En effet, accorda Teal'c.

_Et puis, vous pensez que ce sont des Anciens ?

_Non, répondit Jackson.

_Tant mieux… parce que la mission Icare n'a pas été franchement un succès… je ne voudrais pas me retrouver coincé comme l'équipe du colonel Young.

_Je ne crois pas…, fit Jackson en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

_Le général O'Neill ferait tout pour nous sortir de là, affirma Teal'c.

_Je n'en doute pas, concéda Mitchell, il n'empêche que cela ne me tente pas comme aventure…, perdu dans l'espace…

_On est prisonnier ? intervint Vala qui tournait dans la pièce, examinant chaque objet, dérobant certains des plus petits (des salières et des poivrières pour l'essentiel).

_Il y a deux gardes à l'entrée…, nota Teal'c.

_On n'est pas prisonniers…, répondit Jackson sans lever la tête.

_C'est pas l'impression que j'en ai, fit Mitchell en surveillant Vala du coin de l'œil.

_Moi non plus ! confirma Vala.

_Je vous dis qu'on n'est pas prisonnier, insista Jackson, tout à sa lecture.

_On est enfermé dans une pièce, deux gardes en faction à l'extérieur, ils nous ont pris nos armes, et pour couronner le tout ils nous laissent mariner sans nous expliquer quoi que ce soit…

_Vous voyez ! Mitchell est d'accord avec moi !

_Vala…, grogna Jackson.

_Je vous dis qu'on est prisonnier ! s'entêta-t-elle.

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

Jackson soupira.

_D'abord parce qu'ils ont été courtois…

_Ah ça c'est un argument ! ironisa-telle.

_… Ensuite, continua Jackson en ignorant la remarque, parce qu'ils m'ont gentiment fourni ce pad sans que j'ai à trop insister, à seule fin que nous comprenions dans quel monde nous sommes, et enfin parce que nous ne sommes pas dans une prison…

_Oui, c'est sûr, c'est plutôt luxueux pour une cellule…, plaisanta Mitchell.

_C'est quoi ce truc ? fit Vala en examinant un appareil enfoncé dans la cloison.

_Ne touchez à rien Vala…

_Je ne l'ai même pas effleuré ! se défendit-elle. Vous pensez que ça fait quoi ?

_Ça n'a pas d'importance…

_Allez Daniel, vous n'êtes pas curieux ?

_C'est une machine à faire des glaçons high tech…, avança Mitchell. Ou peut-être un distributeur de soda…

_Ou une arme extrêmement puissante, renchérit Teal'c.

_Vous pensez tout de même pas que ça fait simplement du jus d'orange ?!

L'appareil émit quelque bip avant qu'une voix désincarnée ne déclare « jus d'orange », et qu'un verre de jus d'orange n'apparaisse dans l'espace prévu à cet effet.

_Ouah ! souffla Vala.

_Ne faites rien ! la tança Jackson.

_Ça fait du jus d'orange… (Elle but une gorgée) et pas mauvais ! On dirait qu'il est fraîchement pressé.

Mitchell s'approcha de la machine.

_Jus d'orange, fit-il en tendant le cou vers la cloison.

_Je ne pense pas que…

« Jus d'orange » fit la voix, et un verre de jus d'orange apparut.

_Il est excellent !

_Ah ! Ça fait quoi d'autre ?

_Attendez !

_Jus de pamplemousse !

Un verre de jus de pamplemousse apparut. Vala le goutta.

_Délicieux !

_C'est génial cette machine ! s'extasia Mitchell. Si on pouvait en ramener une au SGC…

_On a peut-être d'autres préoccupations…, grommela Jackson.

_Comme quoi ? plaisanta Vala. Tarte aux pommes !

_Comme savoir où on est, et qui sont ces gens…, avança Teal'c.

_Extraordinaire cette tarte ! Mitchell, vous devriez essayer !

Jackson leva la tête.

_Pas « où », mais « quand »…

_Tarte aux cerises… Quoi ?!

_J'ai dit, répéta Jackson, pas « où » mais « quand ».

_Incroyable cette tarte ! Expliquez-vous Jackson.

_D'après ce que je viens de lire, si je comprends bien, nous sommes en 2378…

_2378 ?

Mitchell manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de tarte aux cerises.

_2378.

_On a fait un bon dans le futur ?

_C'est ce qu'il semblerait, oui.

Mitchell se promena avec son assiette, arrachant à grandes bouchées des morceaux de sa part de tarte.

_362 ans dans le futur…

_Nous avons déjà voyagé dans le temps, affirma Teal'c en lorgnant sur la part de tarte aux cerises de Mitchell.

_Gâteau au chocolat, commanda Vala.

_Oui, admit Mitchell, mais c'était dans le passé ? Et nous n'avons pas eu d'éruption solaire… non ?

_Je ne pense pas, confirma Jackson.

_Divin ! s'extasia Vala qui ignorait royalement la conversation. Baba au rhum !

_Eh ! Vous allez détraquer la machine ! se plaignit Mitchell en revenant vers l'appareil.

_Ce que j'aimerais que Sam soit là, soupira Jackson.

_Tarte aux pêches !

Teal'c s'approcha à son tour de la machine.

_Gelée aux fruits… verte, déclara-t-il.

Vala et Mitchell le regardèrent, bouche bée.

_J'adore la verte…

_Moi j'ai une question plus pressante, avança Mitchell, qu'est-ce qui nous a attaqué, au temple ?

Teal'c acquiesça en dégustant sa gelée verte.

_Oui, on a visiblement besoin de plus d'informations…

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ironisa Vala. Poulet au citron !

_Mais vous avez l'estomac d'un ogre !

_Mitchell, je goutte…

Le colonel se détourna de la machine avec sa tarte aux pêches.

_Donc, il se pourrait que ce vaisseau soit un vaisseau terrien… et eux… sont nos… descendants ?

_Oui, colonel, admit Jackson. C'est pour ça qu'il faut…

La porte du sas s'ouvrit.

Le dénommé Picard (que Vala continuait d'appeler le chauve), entra, suivi du grand barbu, de l'homme au teint pâle et d'un extra-terrestre au front parsemé de crevasses et de plaques osseuses, à l'air belliqueux.

_Nous sommes désolés de ces mesures… (Picard lissa son uniforme), j'ai contacté Starfleet, et nous n'avons, apparemment, aucune information vous concernant… tout cela est plutôt déroutant, toutefois je pense que nous devons éclaircir cette situation, ensemble.

_Tout à fait d'accord, accorda Jackson.

_Oui, mais on aimerait bien récupérer nos affaires…, renchérit Mitchell.

Picard remarqua la table couverte de parts de tartes et gâteaux entamés.

_Je vois que vous avez trouvé le synthétiseur de nourriture… Nous avons pris la peine de mettre vos effets personnels dans les quartiers que nous vous réservons… Au moins pour le temps où vous serez à bord de l'Enterprise… et… oui, y compris vos armes, si cela vous rassure.

_Capitaine, comme je l'avais pressenti, je détecte des résidus de tachyons, fit l'homme au teint pâle.

_Mon officier scientifique, Data, fit le commandant Picard comme s'il s'excusait.

_Je connais, compatit Mitchell.

_Je vous propose de nous accompagner dans la salle de conférence, nous répondrons à vos questions si vous répondez aux nôtres, cela vous convient-il ?

_Je l'aime bien le chauve, minauda Vala.

Teal'c et Jackson hochèrent la tête.

_Allons-y ! lança gaiement Mitchell.


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 3

Ils étaient tous réunis.

SG1 et les officiers supérieurs de l'Enterprise.

Picard souriait, s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude avenante, Jackson en faisait de même, Riker restait impassible et mesuré, tout comme le colonel Mitchell. Le conseiller Troi et Data scrutaient les nouveaux venus, tentant de déchiffrer leurs pensées, leurs émotions. Vala attirait tout particulièrement l'attention de Troi qui semblait perplexe. Le lieutenant Worf émettait de petits grognements d'insatisfaction en toisant froidement Teal'c, qui lui rendait la pareille.

_Teal'c, calmez-vous, l'enjoignit Mitchell, craignant que les deux extra-terrestres ne se sautent à la gorge.

_Mon officier de sécurité est un Klingon, expliqua Picard. Il est peu enclin au dialogue lorsqu'il pressent une menace. C'est un excellent officier de sécurité…

_Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Mitchell. Mais, nous ne sommes pas une menace… Nous voulons seulement… euh...

_Comprendre, ajouta Jackson.

_Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons tous…, reconnut Picard.

_En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda Jackson.

_Date stellaire…

_Excusez-moi ? Date stellaire ? releva Jackson.

_Oui, pardon. Vous ne connaissez sûrement pas les dates stellaires…, répondit Picard. Cela correspond à l'année 2378. Vous avez fait un bon dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il semblerait, oui, admit Jackson.

_Ce qui explique le taux élevé de radiations tachyoniques, intervint Data.

_Les tachyons sont des particules qui se déplacent dans le temps…, expliqua Riker.

_D'où venez-vous ? demanda Picard.

_Notre bonne vieille Terre… et ce bon vieux 21ème siècle, répondit Mitchell.

_En fait, nous n'étions pas sur la Terre…, précisa Jackson. Nous avions franchi la Porte des Étoiles pour explorer une planète, P4X567, et nous sommes arrivés dans un temple…

_Porte des Étoiles… Vous parlez de l'anneau par lequel vous êtes arrivés ? interrogea Picard.

_Exact. Il permet de voyager entre les mondes…

_Ah, ce n'est donc pas un dispositif temporel, intervint Data.

_Non.

_Attendez, les coupa Vala, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on est où, et vous êtes qui ?

_Oui...(Picard lança un regard à la ronde). Vous êtes sur l'Enterprise NCC 1701E, vaisseau d'exploration de la Fédération… En dehors d'un certain nombre de membres d'équipage, comme mon officier sécurité, nous venons tous de la Terre… Sous le commandement de Starfleet…

_Starfleet ? La Fédération ? fit Mitchell, perplexe.

_Oui, la Terre ! s'enthousiasma Jackson. Nous sommes dans le futur, donc la Terre a évolué, les humains ont exploré l'espace, rencontré ces autres civilisations… vous connaissez les Anciens ? Les Asgards ? Les… mais au fait, Teal'c est lui aussi un extra-terrestre…

Teal'c leva un sourcil, sans quitter Worf des yeux.

_Ah oui ? De quelle planète vient-il ? demanda Picard.

_C'est un Goa'uld…, précisa Mitchell… euh, non, un ancien Goa'uld, il ne porte plus junior depuis… C'est un ancien Jaffa...

_Je viens de la planète Chulak…, déclara Teal'c prenant sa grosse voix.

_Un Goa'uld ? fit Riker, intrigué. On ne connaît pas ce… peuple...

_Ce sont des parasites qui...

_Daniel, je ne crois pas que ces messieurs aient envie d'un cours sur les parasites, le coupa Vala.

_De quel type de parasite s'agit-il, commensaux ? Saprophytes ? lâcha Data, emprunt d'une avide curiosité.

_Non, la dame a raison, asséna Picard. Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres. Mais avant tout nous devons nous concentrer sur les points importants. Comment avez-vous pu faire ce bond dans le futur sans dispositif temporel ?

_Et il y a autre chose, renchérit Jackson. Apparemment cela ne dérange que moi ?

_Crachez le morceau Daniel…, gronda Vala.

_Si nous sommes bien dans le futur, comment se fait-il qu'aucun d'eux ne sache qui on est, ni même ce qu'on a fait, et je ne vous parle pas de cet air ahuri qu'ils ont affiché quand on a évoqué les Goa'uld, les Asgards, et les Anciens…

_Oh, ce n'est pas difficile à expliquer, intervint Data. Je pense que les Goa'uld ont disparu il y a bien longtemps, nous n'en avions pas connaissance parce que cette forme de vie s'est éteinte, à l'instar de beaucoup de formes de vie parasitaires ayant eu du mal à perdurer dans l'espace… Il y a eu des périodes de troubles dans certains quadrants, et nous ne savons pas tout. Il se pourrait que les Klingons aient… Mais Worf pourrait peut-être vous en parler…

_C'est un Klingon... souffla Daniel.

Worf acquiesça.

_Cela pourrait expliquer...

_Quoi ? Daniel…, fit Vala visiblement agacée.

_Nous avons rencontré une espèce qui s'appelait les Unas, il se pourrait qu'une branche ait évolué vers ceux que vous nommez « Klingon »… C'est possible… Et, les Asgard ?

_Jamais entendu parlé, répondit Riker derechef.

_Ils se seraient éteints eux aussi…, murmura Jackson tristement. Il en restait pourtant quelques uns dans la galaxie de Pégase...

_Thor avait évoqué cette possibilité, ajouta Mitchell. Qu'en est-il des Anciens ?

_Inconnus, répondit Riker.

_Il y a beaucoup de peuples dans l'univers, et bien que nous en ayons rencontré énormément, dont une bonne partie siège au conseil de la Fédération, il n'en reste pas moins que d'autres pourraient encore exister…, expliqua Picard.

_Non, sérieux ? Vous les connaissez pas ? ironisa Mitchell. Des gars tout en lumière, moralisateurs, avec des pouvoirs extraordinaires… voyager dans le temps, traverser les univers, etc. Vous connaissez vraiment pas ?

Picard et Riker s'entre-regardèrent.

_Cette description, pour le moins intéressante, pourrait, en fait correspondre à quelque chose…, reconnut Picard.

_Oui, nous avons eu quelques… comment dire ? démêlés, avec une race d'êtres aux pouvoirs incroyables… Les Q. Nos rencontres ont toujours été… détestables.

_C'est ça ! Ça ressemble à nos boules de lumières, exulta Mitchell.

_Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, fit Daniel.

_Navré, intervint Troi. Posez votre question.

_Comment avez-vous eu la porte ?

Picard hocha la tête.

_C'est vrai… numéro un ?

_Capitaine, répondit Riker. Eh bien, nous avions pour mission de récupérer des artefacts, qu'une équipe d'archéologues, mandatée par la Fédération, collectait sur la zone de fouille, et ensuite de les ramener sur Terre…

_C'est dans vos cordes ça, Daniel, fit Vala.

_Nous n'avions aucune idée, poursuivit Riker, de ce que pouvaient être ces artefacts…

_Oui, renchérit Picard, c'est une planète isolée, sans le moindre intérêt stratégique...

_Donc vous aviez une Porte des Étoiles dans la cale, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait ? intervint Mitchell. Vous pensiez que c'était un simple bibelot ? Un truc pour des collectionneurs excentriques ?

Riker se racla la gorge.

_Oui, c'est un peu ça, avoua-t-il.

_Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, fit le conseiller Troi d'une voix douce. Nous avons été aussi surpris que vous semblez l'être… Tout cela déroute tout le monde...

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! la coupa Vala. Et dire que vous êtes nos petits-enfants ! Et vous ne respectez même pas le privilège de l'âge...

_Vala...

_Daniel...

_Et, où se trouve cette planète ? demanda Mitchell.

_Pas loin, répondit Riker.

_Une minute, coupa Deanna Troi. Comment avez-vous pu voyager dans le temps, sans dispositif temporel ? Il me semble que vous éludez la question, non ?

_En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment…, reconnut Jackson.

_Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna Vala. Quand on a traversé la porte, des éclairs foudroyaient l'anneau comme la pire tempête que j'ai jamais vu.

_Une surcharge ? suggéra Data.

_Oui, ce serait possible, renchérit Riker. La surcharge d'un dispositif de transfert par vortex pourrait...

_Il faudrait une énergie colossale, nota Data. Quelque chose de… de quelle façon cette surcharge est-elle intervenue ?

_Une espèce de cinglé à capuche…, répondit Mitchell, d'un genre qu'on avait déjà vu… plus ou moins...

_Ce n'était pas un Ori…, grommela Jackson.

Mitchell se renfrogna un peu.

_Quoi d'autre alors ?

_Ce n'était pas un prêtre Ori, confirma Tea'lc froidement.

Data, Riker et Troi demeurèrent perplexe un moment. Data pianotait férocement sur son pad, faisant et refaisant des calculs sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

_Je pense que nous devrions retourner sur cette planète…, proposa Jackson.

_Derius 3, précisa Picard. Oui, vous avez raison, c'est la meilleure solution...

_Colonel ? s'enquit Jackson.

Mitchell hocha la tête.

_Nous devrions…, commença Picard, avant que son combadge ne l'interrompe. Picard...

_Capitaine ! fit une voix à travers le combadge, j'ai l'amiral Stonewall en ligne pour une communication sécurisée, priorité 1...

Picard se leva, lissa son uniforme.

_Très bien… Numéro un, mettez le cap sur Derius 3, nous allons démêler tout cela. (Il se tourna vers l'équipe SG1) Les quartiers des invités sont au pont 7, section 4, c'est là que nous vous avons installés. Le lieutenant Worf va vous accompagner, vous pourrez récupérer vos… affaires. Inutile de dire que je fais le pari de vous faire confiance… n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais vous le dites quand même, grommela Mitchell.

_On voudrait étudier les artefacts, si cela ne vous dérange pas, intervint Jackson.

Picard le toisa.

_Je suis archéologue, expliqua Daniel.

_Bien. Faites donc. Monsieur Worf vous amènera au pont 4, la soute 6.

Picard quitta la salle de conférence, suivit de Riker et Data.

_Eh ben…, soupira Vala.


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 4

L'Enterprise était passé en distorsion 9.6. Plus vite ils atteindraient la mission archéologique sur Derius 3, plus vite ils obtiendraient les réponses que tous attendaient. Voire un moyen pour SG1 de rentrer…

_Comment ça, top secret ?

Dans son bureau, Picard écoutait les explications du commandant en chef de Starfleet, l'amiral Grayson.

_Ce sont de vieux dossiers classés top secret, personne n'y a jeté un coup d'œil depuis bien longtemps.

_Donc nous avons des informations sur ce SG1 ?

_En partie…

_En partie ?

_Oui, capitaine. J'ai pu obtenir tout ce dont nous disposions. Selon nos renseignements, le programme Stargate, dit SG, était un programme lancé vers la fin du XXe siècle, par les États Unis…

_Oui, la Fédération n'existait pas encore…

_Exact… Par la suite, d'autres pays ont eu connaissance de ce programme, Russie, Chine, France, Angleterre… L'objectif était de collecter des technologies extra-terrestres, défendre la terre contre des espèces belliqueuses, à commencer par les… attendez… euh… les… ah oui, voilà ! Les Goa'uld.

Pas rassurant, songea Picard, ce Tea'lc était un Goa'uld…

_À quoi pensez-vous ? s'enquit l'amiral.

_Rien. Rien de particulier. Continuez.

_Au début du XXe siècle une équipe d'archéologues a découvert, en Égypte, une série d'artefact dont une sorte de gigantesque anneau, un portail dimensionnel… Plus tard, ils ouvrirent un vortex vers d'autres planètes équipés des mêmes portails, et lancèrent ce programme… Plusieurs équipes SG voyageaient entre les mondes sous le commandement du SGC, basé à Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado. SG1 avaient les missions les plus délicates… Il y a eu beaucoup d'aventures… Je vous passe les détails.

_Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas connaissance de cela ? L'humanité aurait rencontré des civilisations extra-terrestres bien avant le premier contact avec les Vulcains ? Et qu'est-il advenu de SG1 ?

_Pas l'humanité, seulement les équipes SG, et ceux qui étaient dans le secret… Et ce secret fut jalousement gardé… Vous imaginez la panique si le peuple avait été mis au courant… ?

_Le XXe siècle, et son étroitesse d'esprit…, soupira Picard.

_D'après les dossiers, l'équipe SG1 a disparu au cours d'une mission de routine… attendez… l'exploration d'un temple sur…

_P4X567.

_C'est ça ! Comment le savez-vous ?

_Une intuition… et ensuite ?

_Après la disparition de SG1, il semble que les explorations aient cessé, puis le programme fut annulé et enterré…

_Ils ont cessé de le financer ?

_Non… enfin ce n'est pas clair… Apparemment les portes ont été… déplacées… et les programmes, brusquement interrompus… comme si…

_Comme si quelque chose les avaient fait paniquer… Merci, amiral.

_Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de SG1 ?

_C'est probable…

_Soyez prudent Capitaine.

Picard rompit la communication. Pour être prudent, il allait être prudent.

Daniel tournait autour de la porte, explorant les recoins de la soute, ouvrant chaque caisse pour en examiner le contenu. De temps à autre, il sortait son carnet pour prendre des notes, puis émettait de petits bruits indéfinissables qui, tantôt reflétaient son enthousiasme débordant, tantôt son agacement. Vala s'était installée sur deux caisses comme sur un fauteuil et scrutait le plafond. Mitchell démontait son P90 pour le nettoyer, et Tea'lc semblait… méditer.

_Allez-y Jackson…, fit Mitchell. Qu'est-ce vous ne nous dites pas ?

_Rien, rien…, grommela Jackson, plongé dans la contemplation d'une tablette en argile.

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_Je commence à vous connaître… Vous avez un truc en tête…

_Pas du tout ! se défendit Jackson.

Teal'c leva un sourcil réprobateur.

_On va pas vous supplier, Daniel, intervint Vala.

Jackson releva la tête.

_Très bien… Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… mais je la crois bonne, enfin du moins concorde-t-elle avec ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer au temple et ici…

_Une hypothèse… On s'en contentera, accorda Mitchell.

Jackson se racla la gorge.

_Je pense que le prêtre qui nous a attaqué au temple était un Ancien…

_Un Ancien comme… un Ancien ? s'étonna Mitchell.

_J'en était sûre, fit Vala.

_Un Ancien gentil, ou plutôt un…

_Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…, bougonna Jackson.

Le SAS s'ouvrit sur le lieutenant Worf, accompagné de Data.

_Nous sommes en vue de Derius 3. Le capitaine vous attend avec son équipe d'exploration en salle de téléportation 1, déclara Worf froidement.

_Pont 6, précisa Data.

Vala sauta à bas ses caisses, le reste de SG1 quitta la soute.

_Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, grogna Mitchell.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle de téléportation 1, lorsqu'ils croisèrent le capitaine Picard et son équipe dans le couloir.

_Quelque chose bloque la téléportation, déclara celui-ci en poursuivant son chemin. Nous allons prendre le runabout !

_Runabout ? fit Mitchell, intrigué.

_C'est une navette, en plus grand, et mieux armée…, expliqua Worf.

_Ah.

_Je ne comprend pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'interférences…, intervint Data.

_Oui, d'autant plus que nous avions téléporté l'équipe d'archéologues et son matériel sans problème, reconnut Riker.

_Ne traînons pas ! encouragea Picard.

_Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…, grommela Mitchell, une fois de plus.

Le runabout plongeait vers la planète, laissant l'Enterprise derrière lui, ce qui permit à l'équipe SG de contempler le vaisseau pour la première fois.

_Il est gigantesque…, souffla Jackson.

_La vache ! renchérit Mitchell.

_En effet, accorda Teal'c.

Data manœuvrait la navette avec douceur. Ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère sans turbulence, puis atteignirent rapidement la zone de fouille.

_On reste prudent, commanda Picard.

Le runabout se posa, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il n'y avait qu'une vieille bâtisse de pierre, basse, les mûrs mangés de lierres, et percés de gros trous, le toit complètement détruit par endroits. Le matériel des archéologues était éparpillé autour de ce qui devait être l'entrée. Des détecteurs, des scanners, des holosimulateurs, des générateur 3D, et bien d'autres appareils que Jackson ne reconnut pas.

_Il n'y a personne, déclara Data en déplaçant son tricordeur autour de lui. Je ne détecte aucun biosigne…

_L'équipe d'archéologue ? s'enquit Riker.

_Il n'y a personne, répéta Data.

_Ils ont disparu ? interrogea Vala.

_Phaseurs sur paralysant, ordonna Picard. Numéro 1 ?

_Il y a peut-être des traces de lutte…, suggéra Jackson.

_Je ne détecte rien, répondit Data, en dehors de ces perturbations… (il pianota sur son tricordeur), je ne sais pas ce que cela peut bien être… il y a comme…

_Ce serait autre chose que des interférences ? s'enquit Riker. Un orage magnétique ? Une éruption solaire ?

_Non, non, il n'y a pas d'activité solaire, j'ai pris soin de scanner l'étoile du système à bord de l'Enterprise… C'est autre chose… c'est… complexe… les fréquences fluctuent… (Data s'interrompit, le nez sur son tricordeur).

_Data ?

_C'est… ce n'est pas naturel… c'est artificiel.

Mitchell leva son P90, imité par Teal'c, Worf et le capitaine Picard se saisirent de leurs phaseurs.

_On entre !

L'intérieur de la bâtisse était en ruine, de grosses pierres brisées gisaient sur un sol envahi de végétation, ce qui devait être autrefois un autel était fendu en deux. On devinait difficilement l'agencement, deux pièces séparées par une myriade de toiles d'araignée. Les murs étaient couverts de glyphes, gravés du sol au plafond. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la première pièce, seuls, armes levées, prêts à en découdre.

_C'était bien la peine de jouer aux petits soldats ! ironisa Vala, il y a pas un chat !

_En effet, accorda Teal'c stoïquement.

_Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Picard. Où sont passés les archéologues ?

_Je ne détecte aucun biosigne, rien d'anormal dans ce…

_Data ?

_Je ne sais pas, capitaine.

Jackson tourna dans la pièce, puis s'accroupit au dessus d'un buste en pierre, de la taille d'un petit sac, à demi enfoncé dans le sol.

_C'est pas possible…, souffla-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Picard.

_Jackson ?

L'archéologue se releva.

_C'est… c'est le temple que nous avons quitté…

_Quoi ?!

_Cette planète… c'est… c'est P4X567…

Mitchell jeta un regard circulaire.

_Alors, ici, c'est le… temple ?

_Et la porte à bord de l'Enterprise…, réfléchit Riker.

_Est celle qui se trouvait dans ce temple, conclut Jackson.

_Ça explique des choses, fit Mitchell. Mais j'en ai déjà mal au crâne.

Le combadge de picard bipa.

_Capitaine, ici l'Enterprise, fit une voix.

_Je vous écoute lieutenant-commander La Forge.

_Je détecte la présence de… attendez ! Capitaine !

Soudainement, un groupe de huit soldats en plastron de cuir et tuniques pourpres fut téléporté à quelques pas de l'entrée du temple. Aussitôt ils tirèrent avec des zat ciblant l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Teal'c réagit le premier, et toucha l'un des soldats avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière le mur. Worf fut presque aussi rapide, lâcha quelques tirs de phaseur qui fauchèrent deux autres soldats. Riker plongea près de l'autel en pierre, imité par Vala. Mitchell vida un chargeur en direction des assaillants tout en se postant à côté de Teal'c et Worf. Picard, lui, se posta contre un mur, lâchant des salves de phaseur.

Deux autres soldats s'effondrèrent sous les tirs cumulés de SG1 et de l'équipe de l'Enterprise.

Jackson demeura debout, au milieu de la pièce, dans l'expectative. Data l'imitait, comme s'il analysait la situation, sans prêter la moindre attention aux éclairs irisés qui frappaient anarchiquement les murs.

_Il faut rejoindre le runabout ! cria Picard pour couvrir le vacarme des tirs.

_On doit tenter une sortie ! renchérit Mitchell. On est coincé ici !

Un second groupe de huit soldats fut téléporté.

_Ne traînons pas capitaine ! enjoignit Worf. À ce rythme nous allons être rapidement débordés !

_C'est exact, lieutenant-commander, reconnut Picard.

_Il n'y a pas long jusqu'au runabout, ajouta Riker. On peut y arriver !

_Allons-y avant qu'il y ait trop de monde ici ! ordonna Picard. C'est notre seule chance !

Mitchell se retourna.

_Jackson ! Vala ! Et… robot !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter le temple, mais un faisceau de téléportation apparut au centre de la pièce. Le prêtre rouge, encapuchonné, se matérialisa, juste derrière Data.

_Attention ! hurla Mitchell qui pointait déjà son arme sur le nouveau venu.

Data tenta de l'immobiliser, mais le prêtre l'envoya s'écraser violemment contre une paroi d'un simple geste de la main. Ce dernier s'accroupit posément et ramassa le petit buste.

Riker tira. Le phaseur n'eut aucun effet.

Jackson tenta de récupérer le buste, pressentant que cela pouvait avoir une grande importance. Le prêtre, vif, se déplaça derrière l'archéologue et l'immobilisa en passant son bras gauche autour de son cou.

_Jackson ! cria Mitchell, retenant son tir puisque Daniel était maintenant dans sa ligne de mire.

Le prêtre et Jackson se dématérialisèrent.

_Ils se sont sont téléportés ! constata Data.

_Non !

_Il faut partir ! insista Picard.

_Pas sans Jackson !

_C'est trop tard !

Derrière Worf et Teal'c qui ne cessaient de tirer en direction des soldats à découvert, ils foncèrent tous vers le runabout.

Data s'installa aussitôt au poste de pilotage.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! grogna Mitchell tandis que la navette sortait de l'atmosphère en direction de l'Enterprise.


	5. Episode 1 Chapter 5

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 5

Il n'y avait aucun garde. Enfin, du moins, pas là où ils se trouvaient.

_Sérieux ? On est dans les… toilettes ? s'indigna Mitchell.

_C'est l'endroit le moins surveillé du vaisseau, expliqua Riker. Data ?

_Je détecte deux biosignes… humains apparemment… par là.

_Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? demanda Riker à la ronde.

Mitchell arma son P90 d'un geste machinal.

_Vala et moi, on récupère Jackson. Teal'c et Worf font diversion à la salle d'armes. Vous et…

_Data.

_Oui, c'est ça, Data… vous et Data vous devez saboter les moteurs… On peut y aller ?

Riker acquiesça.

_N'oubliez pas qu'on ne cherche pas l'affrontement direct, on ne sait pas qui ils sont, ni ce dont ils sont capables. Par contre, on sait que ce vaisseau est un monstre taillé pour le combat… il tiendrait tête à une flotte de vaisseaux de Starfleet… alors…

_Pigé, conclut Mitchell.

_Les deux biosignes se déplacent… Ils viennent vers nous, prévint Data.

Teal'c ouvrit le sas puis s'engagea dans la coursive, suivi de Worf. Moins d'une minute après, chacun d'eux traînait un garde derrière lui.

_Parfait, fit Riker. L'armurerie est au pont…

_6, précisa Data en pianotant sur son pad.

Teal'c et Worf tournèrent les talons et disparurent.

_Jackson doit se trouver dans les cellules, pont 5.

Mitchell et Vala ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et foncèrent vers le premier turbolift pour changer de pont.

_Commander ? interrogea Data.

_Oui ?

_Vous savez que cette mission à moins de 38% de chance de réussite…

_Oui, je sais. L'Enterprise est en embuscade, si nous ne neutralisons pas les moteurs et l'armement…

_Ce serait fâcheux.

_C'est un euphémisme.

L'armurerie était lourdement gardée, ce qui ne dérangea pas outre-mesure Worf et Teal'c, qui éliminaient les gardes mécaniquement, comme s'ils jouaient à un jeu vidéo. L'exercice tourna même au concours. Worf lança un regard mauvais tout en éliminant deux gardes avec son phaseur, et Teal'c répondit par un haussement de sourcil approbateur en assommant un garde d'un seul coup de poing.

Ils progressaient rapidement, et les soldats n'avaient pas le temps de voir ce qui leur tombait dessus. Après une petite dizaine de minutes il ne resta plus personne dans les couloirs. Worf ouvrit le sas d'accès à l'armurerie.

La pièce n'était pas grande, mais remplie d'armes en tout genre. Il y avait pêle-mêle, des phaseurs, des zat, des lances oris, des bat'leth, des kriss, des bâtons de la mort, des armes vulcaines, klingonnes, cardassiennes, etc. Un vrai arsenal, de quoi tenir un siège pour une armée.

_Impressionnant, commenta Worf.

_En effet, accorda Teal'c.

Worf grogna. Était-ce un grognement de plaisir ou simplement une manifestation klingonne de l'impatience ? Teal'c ne pouvait le dire.

_Il y a une autre armurerie, un peu plus loin…, suggéra Worf.

Ils prirent toutes les armes qu'ils purent emporter et s'élancèrent dans le couloir.

Mitchell et Vala courraient dans les coursives, le plus discrètement possible. Ils avaient failli se retrouver nez à nez avec une patrouille, mais ils s'étaient engouffrés dans un renfoncement de la cloison.

_Un placard à balais… de mieux en mieux, grommela Mitchell.

Vala ne releva pas. Ils repartirent en direction des zones de détention.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre garde. Tant mieux, ils n'allaient pas bouder leur chance.

_Pont 5 ! fit Vala, essoufflée, en désignant une inscription sur la cloison.

_On y est.

Mitchell avança prudemment, le canon de son arme levé devant lui.

_Doucement…, implora Vala.

Il y avait deux gardes devant les cellules. Mitchell les élimina de deux courtes rafales.

_Bien joué ! exulta Vala.

Les cellules se trouvaient derrière un champ de force opaque. Mitchell tenta de pirater le tableau de commande, encastré dans la cloison droite.

_Poussez-vous !

Mitchell s'écarta, et Vala tira sur le tableau de commande avec son zat.

_Eh !

Le champ de force se désactiva.

_Voilà !

Mitchell leva les yeux au ciel.

_Daniel ! appela Vala.

Jackson était allongé sur une petite banquette qui avait l'air tout sauf confortable.

_Vous en avez mis du temps !

_On a prit un muffin en route…, ironisa Mitchell.

Soudain, deux tirs de zat frôlèrent la tête de Vala. Mitchell réagit aussitôt et élimina les deux gardes, mais le mal était déjà fait, l'alarme du vaisseau se mit à hurler.

_Je suggère qu'on ne reste pas là, fit Jackson.

_C'est une bonne idée ça ! accorda Mitchell. On doit retrouver Riker et… euh…

_Data…

_Data ! C'est un nom difficile à mémoriser… on doit les rejoindre au niveau des moteurs.

_Ils ont prévu de les saboter…, supposa Jackson tandis qu'ils s'élançaient, courant à toutes jambes pour distancer le groupe de gardes derrière eux.

Les moteurs du vaisseau s'étalaient sur vingt ponts. Un puits central contenait les éléments principaux, des coursives et échelles de coupées couraient tout autour. Plusieurs ingénieurs s'affairaient sur des consoles ou bien des relais proches des parties vitales, comme les conduits à plasma.

_Il est plus grand que celui de l'Enterprise, nota Riker à voix basse.

_Oui, je dirais presque deux fois plus grand. Le bâtiment devrait pouvoir atteindre distorsion 10, peut-être plus…, avança Data.

Ils s'étaient tous deux cachés dans un conduit de maintenance situé en aplomb d'une plate-forme de contrôle, depuis lequel ils avaient une vue imprenable sur toute l'installation.

_Comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Riker.

_Je propose une surcharge des conduits EPS. Cela devrait entraîner des brèches de confinement et des fuites de plasma…

_Le moteur exploserait, le vaisseau sera détruit… Bon point. Les cristaux de dilithium ?

_J'ai bien peur que si nous sabotions les cristaux, une réaction en chaîne pourrait conduire à une explosion plus violente que prévue. Étant donnée la taille de ce vaisseau il pourrait endommager tout ce qui se trouve dans les environs…

_L'Enterprise…, souffla Riker.

_C'est exact.

_Je propose alors de sectionner quelques tubes de Jefferies.

_Cela empêcherait le bon fonctionnements des cycles de refroidissement… Oui, ce serait plus sûr.

Riker désigna une zone en contrebas.

_Les Jefferies sont là-bas, je m'en occupe. Et pour vous ?

_ Je me contenterais de cette console là-bas.

_Parfait. On y va.

Riker et Data se coulèrent subrepticement hors du conduit de maintenance, phaseurs levés, prêts à immobiliser les ingénieurs si besoin était, lorsque, brusquement, l'alarme du vaisseau se mit à hurler.

_Bon sang ! grinça Riker.

_Attendez ! fit Data. Regardez !

Les ingénieurs quittaient la zone à toute vitesse comme s'il y avait une fuite de deutérium.

_Parfait !

Riker et Data s'élancèrent, tandis qu'une foule de gardes entra par trois sas différents, les obligeant à se replier derrière des consoles de contrôle. Ils répliquèrent derechef aux tirs nourris.

_On ne tiendra pas longtemps !

Une explosion secoua le sas tribord du moteur.

_On vous a manqué ?! lança Mitchell.

Les gardes continuaient d'affluer, mais avec Mitchell, Vala et Jackson, la résistance se fit plus efficace. Data commença à pianoter sur l'une des consoles.

Les gardes entraient, sans discontinuer, se postaient là où ils pouvaient, près d'une cloison, derrière une rambarde, et tiraient sans relâche.

_Il y en a trop ! hurla Jackson.

Une boule d'énergie traversa la salle des moteurs depuis le pont inférieur vers la zone où se trouvait les ennemis. Teal'c venait de tirer avec une arme lourde. Quatre gardes furent propulsés contre la paroi derrière eux.

_La cavalerie ! exulta Mitchell.

Worf disposait de la même arme, ce qui lui permit de faire un peu de ménage.

_Data ?! interrogea Riker.

_Pas longtemps ! répondit celui-ci.

Soudain, le prêtre apparut au centre de la pièce, et d'un mouvement de son bâton, déclencha une vague d'énergie qui immobilisa les deux équipes.

_Ça c'est pas bon ! grogna Mitchell

Les gardes les encerclèrent, prêts à les tuer…

_Stop ! cria Riker. Fin de la simulation !

« Fin de la simulation » fit une voix électronique.

Les gardes s'effacèrent, le prêtre se désintégra, et les décors disparurent. Ils étaient, tous les six, dans une immense pièce vide.

_Comment vous appelez ça ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Un holodeck, répondit Riker. Il faut recommencer, la mission était un échec.

_Seulement 38% de chances de réussite, précisa Data.

Worf grogna.

_Nous devons…

Le combadge de Riker bipa.

_Riker.

_Numéro 1 rejoignez-nous sur la passerelle, fit la voix du capitaine Picard. Avec SG1.

_Bien compris.

Sur la passerelle, les officiers supérieurs avaient reprit leurs postes, Worf à l'armement, Data à la console scientifique, et Riker dans le fauteuil à la droite du capitaine. Sur l'écran principal l'image d'une planète désertique était affichée. Un énorme vaisseau stationnait en orbite haute.

_Nous avons pu le suivre grâce à sa signature de distorsion, expliqua Picard.

_Elle est tellement forte…, ajouta le lieutenant commander La Forge.

_On ne sait rien de ce vaisseau, nous extrapolons à partir des informations que nous fournissent nos détecteurs.

_Je détecte plus de 200 biosignes, déclara Data.

_La rapidité et l'efficacité seront de mise. C'est le moment d'y aller. (Picard se tourna vers Mitchell). Vous êtes prêts ?


	6. Episode 1 Chapter 6

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 6

Le prêtre siégeait sur un trône massif, fait d'or et de pierreries sculptés. La pièce n'avait rien d'une passerelle de vaisseau spatial, mais ressemblait plutôt à l'intérieur d'un temple aux inspirations hétéroclites. Il y avait des bustes de dieux sumériens, babyloniens, mycéniens et minoens, éparpillés un peu partout des statues de dieux égyptiens (Anubis à tête de chacal, Horus tête de faucon, Isis coiffée d'un disque solaire, Sobek tête de crocodile, Bastet tête de chat, Apophis le serpent, etc.) semblaient se poster derrière le trône tels d'intemporels gardiens de longues tentures aux motifs géométriques aztèques, mayas et toltèques, pendaient sur les cloisons et divers mobiliers romains et grecs, comme des bancs ou des sièges curules, faisaient le tour de la pièce. Deux simulateurs holographiques faisaient face au trône.

Daniel Jackson compta douze gardes, plus les deux pilotes installés dans les simulateurs holographiques.

_C'est un peu chargé comme déco, ironisa Jackson.

Le prêtre, encapuchonné, ne réagit pas.

_Euh, si vous voulez discuter faudrait peut-être…

Le prêtre leva une main.

Jackson ne pouvait déchiffrer son attitude. Il avait quelque chose d'Anubis, donc tout de l'Ancien ayant utilisé l'ascension pour accroître son pouvoir… de mauvais souvenirs…

_Je sais que vous êtes un Ancien, risqua Jackson.

Silence.

_Je connais plein de monde… Oma Desala est une très bonne amie…

Silence.

_OK… euh… Si vous êtes un Ori… Non, là vaut mieux que je me taise, ça risque de ne pas vous plaire… Vous connaissez Oma ?

Silence.

Jackson commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être que le prêtre s'était endormi… ou peut-être n'était-il même pas là. Les gardes, eux, ne bougeaient pas.

_Eh, oh… J'ai moi-même fait l'ascension… En fait je suis mort… Mais après je suis revenu… à la vie je veux dire ! J'ai transgressé les règles. Je me suis opposé à… Non, ça aussi ça ne devrait pas vous plaire…

Silence.

_Il fait un peu froid, ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Silence.

_Bon, si je dois faire la conversation tout seul… Je peux vous raconter mes premières fouilles à… Non, j'ai mieux, mon sujet de thèse, ça devrait vous plaire…

Le prêtre leva ses doigts en un geste presque imperceptible. Aussitôt, tous les gardes quittèrent la pièce.

_Oui… c'est plus intime… Mais si vous ne parlez pas, ce ne sera pas simple…

Daniel s'attendait à une réplique cinglante, mais rien ne vint.

_Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je peux faire la conversation, mais vous allez sérieusement vous ennuyer… enfin c'est ce qu'on dit de…

Le prêtre partit d'un fou-rire tonitruant, et Jackson ne sut comment prendre la chose.

_Ah ! Vous les humains, vous avez un sens de l'humour… ah… disons, piquant !

_Ravi que ça vous plaise…

_Non, non… Je ne plaisante pas, j'aime votre sens de l'humour !

_Bon, maintenant que nous avons brisé la glace… J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, et ce que vous me voulez ?

Le prêtre écarta la question d'un revers de la main.

_Chaque chose en son temps… Nous avons tant à nous dire…

_Ça… oui, je veux bien vous croire !

_Vous n'appartenez pas à cette époque…

Jackson se figea. Ce n'était pas une interrogation, mais une déclaration péremptoire. Ce prêtre savait… Que savait-il au juste ? Savait-il plus de choses que lui ? Et que pouvait-il lui dire sans compromettre SG1, voire l'Enterprise ?

_Bien vu, accorda Jackson. Mais cessons de parler de moi… Vous êtes un Ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

_Un Ancien…, souffla le prêtre comme s'il entendait ce mot pour la première fois.

_Un… Ancien. Oui. On va pas jouer à ce petit jeu, si ?

_Ces prétentieux avec leur… ascension…

_Ah, bah, vous voyez, vous les connaissez !

_Daniel Jackson…, grogna le prêtre.

_Oui, c'est… mon nom… Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dit…

_Vous n'appartenez pas à cette époque…

_Ça, vous l'avez déjà dit… Il y a de l'écho ici, non ?

_Vous avez voyagé dans le temps, grâce à la porte… Je n'avais pas prévu cela… mais cela me donne des options supplémentaires… intéressantes.

_Ouiii… c'est bien… enfin je crois, s'inquiéta Jackson.

_Avez-vous traduit les inscriptions du temple ?

Jackson sentit une vague glacée lui parcourir l'échine.

_Non, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Comment vous… ?

_Ça viendra… Les humains, les Anciens, les Oris, les Goa'ulds, tous les mêmes…, grogna le prêtre, ignorant l'émoi de Jackson. Des idiots !

_Je… euh… peut-être…, balbutia Jackson.

Le prêtre eut un fou rire.

_Les Oris ! Avec leurs têtes d'illuminés ! Ah ! Non mais franchement ! Et il vous a fallu autant de temps pour les battre ? Ces ignares ?!

Jackson soupira.

_Ben oui…, admit-il.

_Si j'avais été sur place… je les aurai exterminé, fit le prêtre, songeur.

Jackson acquiesça, ne sachant si la réplique était une marque d'intérêt pour lui, voire la race humaine, ou une expression de sa démence. Encore un extra-terrestre mégalo qui se prenait pour un dieu… Décidément ça n'en finirait jamais…

_Ce sont des vermines, vous savez, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Jackson.

_Si vous le dites.

_Tous… tous… sont des imbéciles patentés. Ils n'ont rien compris du tout… Ils se sont contentés de gratter la surface des choses et se sont crus plus malins… Ils ont pris des vessies pour des lanternes. Ah ! Les idiots… (Il avança son buste, comme s'il voulait se confier), et les idiots mènent le monde depuis trop longtemps…

Celui-là, il faisait froid dans le dos, se dit Jackson.

_Tout cela va changer, Daniel Jackson… qu'ils le veuillent ou non, cela va changer… Vous savez ce que je veux ?

Jackson soupira.

_Laissez-moi deviner… Dominer le monde, asservir toutes les créatures inférieures, ce qui inclut les humains que vous trouvez sûrement stupides, puis créer une armée de fidèles qui vous vénérerons comme un Dieu… Et, bien sûr, tous ceux qui ne se soumettrons pas seront éliminés… J'en ai connu beaucoup d'autres sur ce modèle…

Le prêtre se cala dans le trône.

_Dominer le monde… Devenir un Dieu… Asservir… Tout cela est d'un ennui ! Si convenu, si banal, si tristement prévisible… Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, je trouve les humains stupides, et brutaux, et ignares, et…

_OK, OK, on a compris…

Il s'avança à nouveau vers Jackson.

_Tout était écrit… Tout était déjà écrit… Vous croyez avoir le choix ? Jackson… Vous trouverez la voie, et vous saurez… Les Anciens n'étaient que des clowns…

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Le prêtre prit une profonde inspiration, s'enfonça dans son siège, puis claqua des doigts. Des gardes entrèrent et se saisirent de Jackson.

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! criait Jackson tandis que les gardes le forçait à quitter la pièce.

Jackson tournait comme un lion en cage dans la cellule. Il se repassait la conversation dans sa tête, encore et encore, et ressassait chacun de ses mots…, chacun des mots du prêtre. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé ? Qu'entendait-il exactement par « tout était écrit » ? Ne souhaitait-il vraiment pas dominer le monde ? Et au milieu de ces questions, une chose s'imposait à son esprit : le buste. Si le prêtre s'était donné la peine de venir chercher cet artefact dans le temple, c'est qu'il devait avoir une valeur quelconque… Non, pas quelconque, une grande valeur. Jackson ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cet ennemi était différent de tous les autres. Il avait des pouvoirs, comme les autres, bien sûr, (pouvoir dont il faudrait trouver la source afin de les neutraliser…), mais il ne se comportait pas comme les autres… Il n'avait pas cette touche d'arrogance qui dessinait l'essentiel de la personnalité d'un pseudo Dieu… Il n'avait pas cette démence qui caractérisait les ego démesurés… Lorsqu'il parlait, il ne se vantait pas, il ne menaçait pas, il semblait simplement asséner des évidences… Oui, il avait quelque chose d'un peu fou, mais pas de cette folie qu'engendre l'avidité du pouvoir. En fait, Jackson réalisa que c'était peut-être cela qui le dérangeait, le prêtre ne semblait pas rechercher le pouvoir… Il semblait déjà l'avoir…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde à l'extérieur de la cellule. C'était une chance à saisir…

_Eh ! fit Jackson. Euh… Le garde ! (L'homme jeta un regard mauvais en direction de l'archéologue) Oui ! Vous ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

Jackson doutait que cette ruse éculée fonctionnerait, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le garde ouvrit la porte et entra.

_Je ne suis pas autorisé à…

Jackson ne le laissa pas finir, il lui sauta dessus et, tant bien que mal, l'assomma. Il lui prit son zat et s'en fut à toutes jambes.

Le problème dans les vaisseaux spatiaux étaient que les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, mais fort heureusement, Jackson n'avait pas été mené en cellule inconscient. Il avait donc mémorisé le chemin vers la salle du trône (il l'appelait ainsi plutôt que passerelle ou salle de commande, ou encore salle de contrôle, parce qu'il y avait un trône au milieu… Ce n'était pas original, mais qu'importe… C'était efficace et parlant !) Il avançait, le zat levé, au cas où il ferait une mauvaise rencontre. Fort heureusement, il n'y eut aucune mauvaise rencontre. Les couloirs étaient, presque désespérément, vides. Tout comme la salle du trône d'ailleurs…

Jackson se retrouva au milieu des statues et des tentures, seul. Il se serait attendu à trouver une douzaine de gardes armés, le prêtre lui-même peut-être… Mais pas une salle déserte…

Le buste était posé sur un petit piédestal en marbre, comme offert, gentiment…

Jackson jeta un regard alentour, craignant qu'un piège ne se referme brusquement, mais tout était silencieux. On n'entendait que le bourdonnement des moteurs du vaisseau.

_Bon…

Ne souhaitant guère bouder sa chance, il se saisit du buste.

_On ne bouge pas, gronda une voix rauque derrière lui.

_Oh crotte, c'était trop facile…, soupira Jackson en se retournant.

Un garde à la mine patibulaire, plutôt large d'épaules, faisant au bas mot ses deux bons mètres de haut, menaçait Jackson d'une lance Ori.


	7. Episode 1 Chapter 7

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 7

_Sérieux ? Les toilettes ?

Mitchell faisait la moue.

_C'était l'endroit le plus… calme, du vaisseau, argumenta Data.

_Franchement, votre téléporteur n'est pas du tout ce que je préfère…

_On fera mieux la prochaine fois, fit Riker avec un large sourire. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

Mitchell et Vala acquiescèrent, tandis que Worf grogna et Teal'c leva un sourcil approbateur.

_Alors, allons-y. Data ? Des biosignes ?

Data utilisa son tricordeur.

_Pas dans les environs.

Ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir vide.

_Bien, c'est ici qu'on se sépare, comme en simulation, déclara Riker. Data et moi on s'occupe des moteurs. Worf et son nouvel ami (Worf grogna), vous faites diversion, si l'alarme se déclenche n'hésitez pas à secouer ce vaisseau… Vous et la dame…

_Oui, coupa Mitchell. On libère Jackson.

_Comme à l'entraînement…, ironisa Vala.

Riker les regarda tous.

_On n'aura pas de deuxième chance. L'Enterprise a verrouillé nos biosignes, ils nous téléporterons quand nous aurons fini la mission. L'idéal est que l'on soit tous réunis…

_Du côté des moteurs… oui.

_C'est là où il y aura le moins de gardes… Il y a plus d'ingénieurs que de soldats en général… (Riker prit une inspiration) On y va !

Teal'c et Worf avançaient dans les couloirs à pas de loup. Ils se souciaient peu de se faire repérer, puisqu'ils étaient la « diversion », ils devaient attirer les gardes, mais ne souhaitaient cependant pas déclencher la colère générale. Ils rencontrèrent bien un ou deux gardes égarés, aisément neutralisés, mais en dehors de cela les couloirs étaient déserts. Il devait y avoir plus de deux cents âmes à bord, d'après les estimations de Data, où pouvaient-elles bien être ? À moins qu'ils aient préparé une embuscade… Ce qui ne serait ni du goût de Teal'c, ni de celui de Worf. Ou pire encore, l'embuscade n'était pas pour eux, mais pour Mitchell et Vala. Il faudrait que Riker et Data réussissent à saboter les moteurs. À moins qu'ils tombent eux aussi dans un piège… Et si tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade ? Le vieux coup du fort entièrement vide qui devient une tombe pour les assaillants… ingénieux… De toute façon, en dernier recours, l'Enterprise pouvait les téléporter… sauf… Sauf si les brouilleurs du vaisseau étaient activés…

Toute la mission pouvait tourner en eau de boudin en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire…

Teal'c haussa un sourcil perplexe. Worf lança un regard hargneux, signe ostensible qu'il avait saisi le raisonnement de l'ancien Jaffa.

Ils atteignirent l'armurerie.

Deux gardes étaient en faction devant le sas. Ils se tenaient droits, raides comme des piquets, armés de longues lances. Du déjà vu. Teal'c s'approcha, vif, et assomma le premier garde, tandis que Worf paralysait le second avec son phaseur.

_Trop facile…, grogna Teal'c.

Worf hocha la tête, puis ouvrit le sas.

Teal'c leva aussitôt son zat, mais la pièce était vide. Pas un seul garde à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent. La pièce était plus grande que celle de la simulation, mais il y avait autant d'armes, un bel arsenal. Worf s'approcha d'un râtelier et saisit une arme blanche aux formes étranges.

_Un bat'leth, fit-il en montrant l'arme à Teal'c. Un sabre de combat traditionnel klingon…

Teal'c acquiesça.

De concert, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les armes lourdes, puis s'équipèrent. Au moins n'auraient-ils pas à craindre d'affronter une armée de soldats…

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter l'armurerie, lorsque Teal'c s'arrêta.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

_Oui, accorda Worf. Tout cela semble vraiment trop… facile.

_Où est Jackson ?

Mitchell se tenait debout dans la cellule… vide.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? fit Vala. Il est peut-être parti faire un tour… se dégourdir les jambes… manger une glace…

_Ou alors, il est torturé quelque part…

_Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que cela pouvait être la mauvaise cellule…

_Si… je préfère ne pas y penser… Data a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul quartier de détention…

_Et s'il s'était trompé ?

_Apparemment, il ne peut pas…

Vala soupira.

_C'est un robot ! insista Mitchell.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mitchell examina l'intérieur de la cellule, qui n'avait rien de particulier…

_Il s'est peut-être échappé…

_Peut-être…, reconnut Vala. Mais où est-il ? On ne va quand même pas fouiller tout le vaisseau ?

_Non. (Mitchell vérifia que son fusil auto-mitrailleur P90 était chargé puis s'enfila dans le couloir) Mais je ne laisserais pas Jackson ici…

Vala fut obligée de le suivre, trottinant derrière lui.

_Je veux bien… On commence par où ? Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que Riker et Data vont nous attendre…

_On n'en est pas encore là, répondit Mitchell en progressant rapidement.

_Oui, mais si on…

_Vala ! Restez concentrée !

Vala se renfrogna, stoppant sa course.

_Je suis concentrée ! fit-elle, offusquée. Je ne veux juste pas moisir ici… je ne veux pas louper le rendez-vous pour la téléportation… je… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici… Je ne veux pas qu'on abandonne Daniel, mais…

Mitchell revint vers elle.

_Cela vous rappelle Adria ?

Elle ne dit rien.

Mitchell la gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur.

_Est-ce qu'on n'a pas toujours réussi à s'en sortir ?

Vala le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

_Il y a quelque chose de différent… je ne sais pas quoi… C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose de différent.

_Franchement, se défendit Mitchell, on a affronté des ennemis que l'on pensait invincible, et on est toujours là…

_On est toujours là…, admit Vala, dubitative.

_… Parce qu'on est plus malins, et tenaces…

Elle acquiesça, puis ils se remirent en route.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul soldat traînant dans les couloirs, ce qui leur permit de progresser sans la moindre difficulté. Ils traversèrent une salle qui devait être une baie d'observation, un immense hublot donnait sur l'espace, puis, trouvant des indications indéchiffrables mais visiblement importantes, changèrent de pont.

Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, ni où aller, mais ils tombèrent sur une immense pièce chargée de statues et de bustes qui aurait satisfait la fibre archéologique de Jackson, s'il avait été présent. Ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas.

Mitchell et Vala se figèrent, bouches bées. Ils l'avaient trouvé !

Toutefois, un garde aux allures d'armoire à glace le menaçait. Petit problème que Vala résolut aussitôt en lâchant une décharge de zat.

_Vous en avez mis du temps ! gronda Jackson qui, une seconde plus tôt se croyait fait comme un rat.

_À votre service, ironisa Mitchell. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

Jackson leva le buste qu'il avait en main.

_Cela m'aurait étonné…, grommela Mitchell. Ne traînons pas, il faut rejoindre Riker au niveau des moteurs…

_On a un plan ! jubila Vala tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle du trône.

Les moteurs des vaisseaux spatiaux, qu'ils soient de la Fédération ou d'autres civilisations maîtrisant le voyage interstellaire, se composaient presque invariablement de quatre parties principales. Il y avait les zones de stockages des matières premières, celles où la réaction physique se faisait (réaction qui pouvait être une fusion, une réaction matière-antimatière…), des conduits qui acheminaient le plasma énergétique vers les bobines de distorsion (afin de disposer de l'énergie nécessaire pour générer un champ subspatial), une autre série de conduits et relais qui acheminaient une partie de l'énergie vers les accumulateurs pour les moteurs à impulsion et l'ensemble des systèmes ordinaires du vaisseau.

Pour ce que Riker pouvait observer, les moteurs de ce vaisseau ne ressemblaient en rien à la configuration standard connue. Il ne semblait y avoir que deux parties, une énorme sphère entourée de panneau réfléchissant, protégée dans une zone confinée, qui occupait sept ponts, au moins; et une série de salles, remplies de ce qui ressemblait à des cocons gluants.

_De la bioingénieurie…, souffla Data. Commander, je n'ai jamais vu pareille technologie… (il tapota à toute vitesse sur son tricordeur), on dirait de la nanotechnologie… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

Riker observa un moment l'officier scientifique. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas un garde, pas un ingénieur, dans le compartiment des moteurs.

_Je veux dire, continua Data tout à son analyse, il y avait bien usage de la nanotechnologie chez les Borgs, mais rien d'aussi complexe…

_Qu'est-ce cela signifie ?

_Rien de bon j'en ai peur, commander. Je pense que nous avons affaire à une civilisation bien plus avancée technologiquement que ne l'est l'ensemble de la Fédération…

_Et si c'est un ennemi…

_Belliqueux de surcroît…

Riker inspira profondément.

_D'après mes estimations, ce vaisseau pourrait atteindre distorsion 30…, fit Data. Mais c'est impossible… Je pense que les calculs de distorsion traditionnels ne peuvent s'appliquer ici… Nous n'avons aucune compréhension de…

_L'Enterprise ne pourra jamais affronter un monstre pareil…, souffla Riker. Comment sabote-t-on les moteurs ?

Data réfléchit un instant.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Soudain un bruit de pas lourds, retentit prêt du sas d'entrée principal. Data et Riker se retournèrent, vifs comme l'éclair, leurs phaseurs prêts à neutraliser quiconque.

_Mission accomplie, commander, déclara Worf, stoïquement.

_Parfait. Et le colonel Mitchell ?

_On est là ! fit Mitchell par l'épaule de Teal'c, en reprenant sa respiration.

Riker nota que Jackson était avec eux.

_Nous n'avons pas de quoi saboter ce type de…, commença Data.

Riker fit un geste pour l'interrompre, puis se saisit de son phaseur. Il le régla sur sa force maximale, avant de le poser tout contre une série de tubes qui alimentaient la salle principale.

_Mais il va surchauffer, et… Oh ! compris Data.

_Je propose qu'on ne reste pas là, fit Vala.

_S'il y a des interférences il nous faudra nous éloigner des moteurs…, suggéra Data.

Riker activa son combadge.

_Riker à Enterprise. Pouvez-vous nous téléporter ?

_Nous détectons six biosignes et la signature de Data dans la zone des moteurs…, fit une voix.

_C'est ça !

Data était perplexe.

_On attends quoi ?! s'impatienta Vala.

Riker acquiesça.

_Énergie…


	8. Episode 1 Chapter 8

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 8

_Ce n'est qu'une statue…, fit Vala dépitée.

_Un buste, corrigea Jackson.

_Un buste et alors ? Ça représente quoi, un dieu ?

_En fait, je ne sais pas.

_Il n'y a rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, fit Data en scannant le buste avec son tricordeur. C'est de la pierre… calcaire… et c'est ancien… très ancien.

Ils étaient dans le labo 2. L'Enterprise fonçaient vers la station 4, juste au cas où il serait suivi. La DS4 disposait d'une flotte de vaisseaux la Fédération, ils y seraient à l'abri. En attendant, Jackson avait proposé, à juste de titre, d'analyser le buste. Cet artefact devait avoir une certaine importance, et peut-être pourrait-il répondre à des questions pressantes : Pourquoi le prêtre s'en était-il emparé dans le temple ? Quelle valeur avait-il pour lui ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un leurre ?

Vala s'ennuyait profondément, tandis que Mitchell faisait l'impatient. Teal'c demeurait impassible, une vraie statue de marbre. Jackson et Data examinaient l'artefact dans tous les sens, et Riker les observait attentivement.

_Data…

_Très bien, commander… Ce buste a cinq mille ans… au bas mot. La datation n'est pas assez précise. Je pourrais faire des tests complémentaires…

_Une idée de ce qu'il représente ?

Jackson secoua la tête.

_Non, ça ne me dit rien…

_Même pas un dieu… euh… une vieille civilisation ? suggéra Mitchell.

_Sumérien ? Babylonien ? Non… En tout cas rien de ce que nous avons rencontré sur Terre, ou…

_OK, je vais poser la question que personne ne semble vouloir poser, l'interrompit Vala. C'est un truc… Ancien ?

Jackson regarda Vala, songeur.

_En fait… non, je ne pense pas.

_Vous en êtes certain ? Je veux dire, Daniel, vu notre expérience avec les Anciens, votre…

_Bien sûr que non, je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai comme un… pressentiment… quelque chose… de…

Vala s'approcha du buste.

_Ça vaut combien ? Je peux peut-être en tirer un petite somme, sur Tarkon 4…

_Vala ! gronda Mitchell.

_Et le temple ? interrogea Data.

_Oui, reconnut Riker. Avez-vous appris quoi que ce soit sur ce temple ?

Jackson lança un regard à Mitchell, qui opina légèrement du chef.

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout déchiffrer… J'ai un enregistrement, je pourrais vous le transmettre…

_Oui, fit Data, nous pourrions lancer un comparatif linguistique. L'ordinateur est capable d'extrapoler à partir des idiomes que nous connaissons déjà. Si la structure est proche d'une langue parlée dans la Fédération…

_Bonne idée. En ce qui concerne le texte Ancien… J'ai du mal à le comprendre… Il y est fait mention d'une « Porte des Enfers », mais je ne sais pas à quoi cela fait référence.

Vala se saisit du buste, le fit tourner dans ses mains.

_C'est plutôt lourd en fait…

_Vala !

Elle sursauta et lâcha le buste. Tous, sauf Data, soupirèrent.

_C'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit-elle.

Mitchell ramassa l'artefact précautionneusement.

_Vous l'avez cassé ! (Il y avait une brèche au niveau du front).

_Montrez-moi ça, fit Jackson.

_Tenez.

Jackson porta la brèche devant ses yeux, l'examina, puis jeta violemment le buste au sol, qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

_Jackson !

_C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_Quoi ?

Data ramassa les morceaux. À l'intérieur du buste était cachée une petite tablette gravée.

_Le buste ne valait rien, mais ce qu'il y avait dedans, en revanche…

_Vous avez raison Dr Jackson, fit Data. C'est très intéressant.

_Je pense que c'est ça que le prêtre voulait…

_Eh bien, c'est nous qui l'avons ! Et grâce à qui ? jubila Vala.

Jackson la gratifia d'un regard exaspéré.

_Puis-je voir ?

Data tendit la tablette.

_Ce sont les mêmes glyphes que sur les murs du temple…

_Donc vous ne savez pas les lire, intervint Mitchell.

Jackson semblait mal à l'aise.

_Non, je ne sais pas les lire.

_Data ? s'enquit Riker.

_De prime abord, moi non plus, je ne saurais pas les lire…

_Je m'en doutais un peu, Data. Mais, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

Data fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

_Oui, je pourrais scanner les glyphes, utiliser la matrice de traduction, ou même faire une analyse séquentielle des structures syntaxiques…

_J'ai rien compris, déclara fièrement Mitchell.

_En utilisant les données du Dr Jackson, nous aurions suffisamment d'informations pour faire des recoupements, continua Data en ignorant la remarque de Mitchell.

_Je vais vous aider, proposa Jackson.

_Votre aide sera la bien venue, fit Data.

_Faites donc ça, mais il nous faut des réponses rapidement.

_Et nous on va… Ben on va attendre, suggéra Mitchell.

_Oh, non ! J'aurais préféré continuer la dégustation des tartes ! bouda Vala.

_C'est une carte stellaire, annonça Data.

_Une carte stellaire ? Comment ça ? s'enquit Riker.

Un hologramme représentant des systèmes solaires, et des objets stellaires, occupait le centre du labo. Vala faisait grise mine, Mitchell et Riker écoutaient sans mot dire, tandis que Teal'c observait les astres holographiques.

_Au début, le Dr Jackson et moi, pensions que c'était une sorte de message secret…

_Ou un journal de bord…, renchérit Jackson.

_C'est exact, poursuivit Data. Toutefois, il y avait des séquences de glyphes qui se répétaient, sans aucun rapport avec le reste du texte… Alors, nous avons comparé avec le texte du temple…

_Vous avez découvert quelque chose sur ce temple ? intervint Riker.

_Non, commander, répondit Data. Le texte gravé dans le temple est bien trop riche et complexe. Mais en comparant les glyphes, certains sont apparus… disons…

_Plus simples, conclut Jackson.

_Oui, plus simples. Plus…

_Comment ça ? interrogea Mitchell.

_Eh bien, un peu comme certains glyphes mayas, ou aztèques, ils représentaient des notions de nombre. Donc, partant de là, nous les avons déchiffrés rapidement. Ils sont plus… intuitifs que les autres glyphes.

_Oui ! renchérit Data. Ces nombres formaient une séquence, qui se répétait deux fois dans le texte… Nous avons supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une date, mais pourquoi se répétait-elle deux fois ? Et cela au milieu du texte… Cette insistance ne semblait pas normale, donc ce ne devait pas être une simple date, comme dans un journal…

_… La date de naissance de l'auteur…, continua Jackson. Ou bien, une date historique…

_Bon, bon, on a compris, et ensuite ? fit Mitchell à demi exaspéré.

_Ensuite, Data a avancé l'idée que cela pouvait être des coordonnées stellaires…

Data et Jackson avaient l'air satisfaits.

_Et… ? insista Mitchell.

_Et, cela coïncidait parfaitement ! fit Jackson comme si tout cela était l'évidence même.

_Oui, une partie des glyphes semblaient, en fait, constituer une sorte de carte… Nous cherchions un texte… La séquence de nombre s'inscrivait dans un descriptif…

_Les coordonnées sont-elles viables ? demanda Riker.

Data entra les coordonnées dans une console, l'hologramme se modifia pour montrer un système solaire, puis zoomer sur une planète rocailleuse.

_Elles localisent une planète dans un secteur inactif. Un système solaire comportant une géante rouge, et quatre planètes. Aucune vie. Cette planète ressemble un peu à Mars. Des signes qu'il y a eu de l'eau, mais aujourd'hui elle est déserte. Elle a peut-être été habitée… Ce système était peut-être florissant, il y a bien longtemps…

_Je crois que nous devons y aller, suggéra Jackson.

_Si ce truc était aussi important pour l'autre encapuchonné…, admit Mitchell.

_Il y aura peut-être des mystères, des trésors ! Que c'est excitant ! fit Vala.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air désapprobateur, sauf Data qui avait plutôt l'air perplexe.

_Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est pas vrai ?

_Quoi qu'il en soit, convint Data, je crois qu'ils ont raison. Il faut aller voir…

Teal'c acquiesça silencieusement.

_Le prêtre ? Son vaisseau est probablement équipé de détecteurs plus performants que les nôtres… Il pourrait suivre notre signature de distorsion.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il nous suive, répondit Data. De toute façon, nous avons une longueur d'avance. Nous allons sur place, découvrons ce qu'il cherche et retournons vers DS4.

Riker soupira.

_C'est bien ce que je craignais. Eh bien soit ! (Riker activa son combadge).

_Passerelle ! fit la voix de Picard.

_Capitaine, ici Riker. Nous avons une nouvelle destination, je crois.


	9. Episode 1 Chapter 9

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 9

L'Enterprise était en orbite basse autour de la planète. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas un vaisseau, ni même une sonde spatiale dans les parages.

_Je ne détecte aucun biosigne sur la planète, déclara Data.

Ils étaient tous réunis sur la passerelle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran principal qui montrait la planète depuis l'espace.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? fit Mitchell.

_Il vous faut des combinaisons, précisa Data. Il n'y a pas d'atmosphère…

_Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut…, intervint Riker. Il ne restera plus qu'à être téléportés à la surface…

_Merveilleux ! s'emporta Vala.

_Je détecte des fluctuations dans le champ magnétique de la géante rouge… Elle est instable, capitaine, déclara Data.

_Combien de temps ? demanda Picard.

Data pianota sur sa console.

_Difficile à dire… Des jours, des semaines… ou des heures.

_Faut pas traîner, alors ! fit Jackson.

_Très bien, conclut Picard. Numéro 1, monsieur Worf, Data, vous accompagnerez SG1 sur cette planète… Allez vous équiper.

_Je détecte une masse…

_Data ?

L'androïde effectuait une série de détection, modulant les fréquences, poussant les scanners à fond. Il donnait l'impression d'être un pianiste au beau milieu d'une symphonie.

_Il semblerait que quelque chose d'assez grand et massif soit enfoui dans le sol, pas très loin d'une chaîne de montagne, au niveau de l'équateur. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir de mesures plus précises, mais ce n'est pas une construction géologique, ni une couche aquifère, ni une concentration minérale. Cela semble être…

_Artificiel ? s'enquit Picard.

_Oui, capitaine.

_C'est peut-être un autre temple…, souffla Jackson.

_Peut-être, admit Data. Je ne sais pas.

Picard lissa son uniforme.

_C'est là que vous irez, commanda-t-il.

_De toute façon je n'avais rien prévu pour cet après-midi…, ironisa Mitchell.

_Chouette, fit Vala qui attira les regards à elle, une fois de plus.

_Worf va vous fournir les combinaisons, indiqua Riker à SG1.

Les deux équipes d'explorations étaient sur le point de quitter la passerelle, lorsque Picard se tourna vers Riker.

_Numéro 1…

_Capitaine ?

_Soyez extrêmement prudent. Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend en bas, et, au vu de nos récentes expériences, il convient d'être très vigilent. Nous ne savons pas où nous mettons les pieds.

Riker sourit.

_J'ai toute confiance en mes hommes et en SG1.

_Je n'en doute pas… et, moi, j'ai toute confiance en vous, mais soyez prudent tout de même, voulez-vous ?

Riker acquiesça, et quitta la passerelle.

Picard demeura songeur devant l'image de la planète sur l'écran principal. Il y avait tant de choses étranges, de dangers dans l'univers, qu'il craignait… Il soupira. Pourvu qu'ils ne tombent pas sur des Borgs, se dit-il.

Un vent d'est soulevait des masses de poussière et balayait les roches nues. Ils furent tous téléportés sur un petit surplomb rocheux stable, au dessus d'un dénivelé.

Data effectua aussitôt des mesures avec son tricordeur.

_C'est par là, dit-il en désignant une piste en contrebas.

La lumière pâle du soleil donnait une sorte de lueur fantomatique à la surface de la planète.

_D'après les relevés topographiques, il n'y a aucune activité dans cette région. Les détecteurs de l'Enterprise n'étaient peut-être pas assez sensibles pour cerner l'objet…

_Pas assez sensible ? fit Riker.

_Oui… ou bien quelque chose faisait interférence, expliqua Data. Peut-être la matière même de l'objet.

_Il est grand ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Si c'est un temple…, souffla Jackon, non… Cela pourrait être plus grand… des ruines…

_Oh, encore des ruines…, se plaignit Vala.

_C'est très grand, répondit Data.

Ils atteignirent une seconde piste, balayée par les vents, sur un terrain plat. Data s'arrêta et poursuivit ses détections.

_Alors ? C'est où ? demanda Mitchell avec une pointe d'impatience.

_Nous sommes dessus, déclara Data sans quitter son tricordeur des yeux.

Mitchell donna un coup de pied dans une motte de terre, ce qui produisit un son mat.

_On dirait…

_Du métal, oui, confirma Data.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Je cherche une entrée… Une partie métallique moins épaisse que… là !

Data désigna un carré de terre en se positionnant dessus.

Il ne leur fut pas difficile de déblayer l'accès à coups de pieds.

_On dirait une écoutille, fit Mitchell.

_Une écoutille ? s'étonna Jackson. Ça pourrait être l'entrée d'un bunker…

Mitchell activa le dispositif d'ouverture, une simple manivelle, lourde, puis souleva le panneau extérieur.

_C'est profond ? s'enquit Vala.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

Mitchell s'engouffra dans le trou sombre que l'écoutille avait révélé.

_Il y a une échelle ! lança-t-il après quelques secondes. Descendez !

Ils descendirent à tour de rôle et se retrouvèrent dans un long et large couloir.

_Il faut explorer, proposa Mitchell.

_C'est certain…, confirma Jackson.

_Par là, fit Data en s'engageant dans le couloir, son détecteur levé.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, des lumières s'allumaient sur leur passage, ce qui leur permettait de ne pas se guider uniquement aux équipements des combinaisons.

_Vous pensez que c'est quoi ? demanda Riker.

_Pas la moindre idée, répondit Jackson. Cela pourrait être un bunker, construit pendant une guerre…

_Il y aurait un artefact, ici ?

_Probablement… quelque chose de caché dans ce… enfin, ici.

_Artefact qu'il faut trouver avant votre ami le prêtre, précisa Mitchell.

Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle, équipée de tables et de bancs.

_Ça ressemble à un réfectoire…, remarqua Vala. Vous pensez qu'il y a aussi des synthétiseurs à nourriture ?

_Vala.…, soupira Jackson.

_Je ne reconnais pas la conception. Continuons, proposa Riker.

_On ne devrait pas se séparer… pour couvrir plus de terrain ? suggéra Vala. Moi je vais avec le commander Riker !

_Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire…, grogna Worf. Il serait plus avisé de ne pas se disperser, en cas de mauvaises rencontres…

_En effet, accorda Teal'c.

_Bon tant pis…, marmotta Vala.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, franchissant des niveaux, traversant des salles vides, longeant ce qui ressemblait à des quartiers d'habitation (des chambres plus ou moins spacieuses, équipées d'un lit, d'une chaise et d'une petite table ronde...). À mesure qu'ils progressaient, Jackson prenait du retard sur le groupe. Il flânait, observait les détails de chaque sas, chaque cloison, chaque coursive.

_Vous… Eh ! Attendez ! Vous ne trouvez pas que l'architecture ressemble…

_Jackson ! Ne traînez pas ! commanda Mitchell.

Ils furent bientôt devant un nouveau sas, qui s'ouvrit sans le moindre problème. Vala, Mitchell et Teal'c, se figèrent.

Jackson les rejoignit, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait.

_Je crois savoir où on est…, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

_Dans un vaisseau Ancien, coupa Mitchell.

_Comment vous savez ça ? Oh…

Jackson venait de voir ce que Mitchell regardait.

La pièce était presque vide, si ce n'était une longue console, et un fauteuil au beau milieu.

_C'est un fauteuil Ancien, affirma Mitchell.

Vala se mit à tourner dans la pièce, avant de se placer derrière la console.

_N'y touchez pas ! l'admonesta Jackson.

Elle leva les mains.

_Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait !

_Pas encore…, grommela Mitchell.

_Donc, fit Vala, en ignorant la remarque de Mitchell, ce n'est pas un bunker, mais un vaisseau… et Ancien en plus…

Mitchell et Jackson s'entre-regardèrent.

_Il faut que quelqu'un s'y asseye, déclara Mitchell.

Vala prit un air choqué.

_Non mais vous êtes dingue ?!

_C'est à moi de le faire, fit Mitchell.

_Pas question. C'est à moi d'y aller.

_On a besoin de vous, Jackson…

Riker se planta entre les deux hommes.

_Une seconde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fauteuil ? Il contrôle le vaisseau ?

_Je ne crois pas, intervint Data qui examinait la console. Je crois que c'est une sorte de banque de données…

_Oui, en quelque sorte, expliqua Jackson. Il fait un peu plus…

_Ce qu'il ne vous dit pas, intervint Vala, c'est que ce machin peut être mortel…

_Certains humains peuvent y résister, se défendit Jackson.

_Pas tous, fit Mitchell. Je dois y aller. Si ce prêtre cherche un truc dans le vaisseau, ce sera le moyen le plus rapide de savoir ce qu'il veut…

Jackson se planta devant Mitchell.

_Jack a reçu la bibliothèque des Anciens… deux fois… c'est mon tour maintenant…

_Daniel Jackson, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, gronda Teal'c.

_Et vous avez eu la bibliothèque de Merlin, c'est bien suffisant, argua Mitchell.

_On n'a pas le choix…, insista Jackson.

_Data ? Peut-on faire quelque chose ? Pouvez-vous extraire les données ?

L'androïde secoua la tête.

_Non, commander. L'interface est… étrange, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

_Une minute…, implora Vala. Prenons le temps de réfléchir, nous pouvons explorer le vaisseau avant de…

Le combadge de Riker grésilla.

_… der… Ici… terprise… pondez…

_Il y a des interférences.

Data effectua quelques réglages avec son tricordeur.

_En poussant les fréquences, réduisant l'oscillation des basses énergies… Voilà, cela devrait être mieux.

_Riker à Enterprise, fit le commander à son badge.

_Numéro 1, répondit la voix de Picard, notre ami de Derius 3 est de retour, et il n'est pas prêt à parlementer… Quoi que vous fassiez, finissez au plus vite, et trouver un espace dégagé d'où l'on pourra vous téléporter !

_Bien compris !

Jackson s'assit sur le fauteuil sans laisser le loisir à quiconque de réagir.

_On n'a pas le choix, répéta-t-il.

Il se cala. Le fauteuil réagit aussitôt et bascula, déploya les senseurs, et s'illumina. La console s'activa à son tour.

_Merde, Jackson ! s'indigna Mitchell.

_Il faut le sortir de là, fit Riker.

_Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, déclara Data, qui s'était remis à examiner la console.

_C'est un vaisseau Ancien, il doit y avoir une passerelle… Allons voir ce que ce vieux tas de boue a dans le ventre…, suggéra Mitchell.

_Je reste avec Daniel, fit Vala.

_Je reste aussi, ajouta Data en levant à peine la tête.

_Bien, tenez-nous au courant, lança Mitchell en désignant sa radio, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en courant.

La passerelle ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Mitchell activa les consoles en s'installant au poste de commandement. Chacun trouva une place, Teal'c et Worf à l'armement, Riker à la manœuvre.

Après quelques minutes, le sol de la planète se mit à trembler en surface, dégageant de gros nuages de poussière.


	10. Episode 1 Chapter 10

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 10

Apparemment, le sabotage du commander Riker n'avait pas fonctionné. Le vaisseau du prêtre venait de sortir d'hyperespace à proximité de la planète.

_Sur écran, ordonna Picard.

La forme menaçante du bâtiment apparut sur l'écran de la passerelle.

_Capitaine, il charge ses armes ! fit l'enseigne T'Farh, qui remplaçait Worf à la console de tir.

_Alerte tactique ! Manœuvre d'évasion !

L'Enterprise quitta son orbite pour ne pas se retrouver coincé entre le vaisseau assaillant et la planète.

_Pilote ! On tourne autour de lui ! ordonna Picard tandis qu'une première salve de phaseurs secouait l'Enterprise. Toutes les batteries de phaseurs, feu sur les moteurs à distorsion !

L'Enterprise disposait de douze batteries de phaseurs qui fendirent l'espace de leurs tirs lasers.

_Aucun dégât ! s'alarma l'enseigne T'Farh. Il a des boucliers…

_Évidemment…, gronda Picard.

Une salve de phaseurs atteignit à nouveau l'Enterprise.

_Rapport ! s'enquit Picard à l'officier communications Harrisson.

_Il faut tenir…, se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

Picard inspira profondément.

_Dommages ? demanda-t-il à T'Farth.

_Pour l'Enterprise, quelques dégâts mineurs, les ponts 4 et 5 sont dépressurisés, sections 21 et 22, mais ils étaient vides… Lui, en revanche, il n'a rien du tout.

_Préparez les torpilles à photon… Pilote, nous ne sommes visiblement pas de taille (Picard ne pensait jamais dire cela un jour… les bâtiments de la classe Sovereign, à laquelle appartenait l'Enterprise, était celle des plus puissants vaisseaux de toute la Fédération. 29 ponts, 685 mètres de long, 257,5 de large, et 134,82 de haut, 855 hommes d'équipages… et en comparaison de l'ennemi, il avait l'air d'une grenouille à côté d'un cachalot !), alors pas d'affrontement direct ! Restez en mouvement !

_Oui, capitaine !

L'Enterprise virevolta autour du vaisseau inconnu, comme un moucheron autour d'un lion. Il prenait des coups, et en rendait autant qu'il était possible. Mais le combat était inégal, car les boucliers de l'ennemi ne faiblissaient pas.

_Capitaine, il y a quelque chose qui cloche…, bredouilla l'enseigne à l'armement.

_Confiez-moi votre raisonnement.

_Eh bien… Je ne suis pas certain, mais d'après les détecteurs, l'ennemi tire à 30% de ses capacités…

_Mon Dieu…, souffla Picard, qui toute sa vie avait toujours été plus philosophe que religieux. S'il tire à pleine capacité…

_Nous ne tiendrons pas deux minutes, termina T'Farh.

Soudain, Picard fut brutalement projeté à bas son fauteuil, tant le vaisseau fut durement touché.

_C'était quoi ?!

_Pardon, capitaine ! s'excusa le pilote. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter… trop près.

_Tâchez de mieux négocier les virements de bord… Torpilles à photon ?

_Paré ! fit le Vulcain.

_Visez son armement ! Feu !

Deux torpilles fusèrent des lance-torpilles pour fendre le vide spatial et toucher le vaisseau étranger. Les boucliers s'illuminèrent de nuances émeraudes.

_Les boucliers faiblissent ! Il y a des fluctuations !

_Parfait. Torpilles, feu !

Deux nouvelles torpilles touchèrent l'ennemi, cette fois, la seconde endommagea la coque externe.

_Coup au but ! jubila T'Farh. Je crois qu'on a touché des batteries de phaseurs !

_Bien ! Continuez ! Ne le lâchez pas ! Visez aussi cette zone avec les phaseurs !

Brusquement, l'Enterprise fut violemment secoué par un tir de phaseur.

_La Forge à passerelle ! Il y a des fuites sur les bobines de distorsion !

Picard fit grise mine.

_Il tire à 90% de sa puissance ! déclara T'Farh, dont l'émotion commençait à pointer, ce qui, pour un Vulcain, passé maître dans le contrôle des émotions, n'était pas de bon augure.

_Nous avons piqué le monstre… il se réveille, grommela Picard.

La passerelle demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, les officiers pesaient les conséquences de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Très bien, nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut le détruire ! C'est lui, ou nous… Feu à volonté, phaseurs et torpilles ! Visez les moteurs et les systèmes vitaux ! ordonna Picard. Et on reste en mouvement !

_Oui, capitaine ! firent en chœur le pilote et l'officier armement.

Cependant, l'Enterprise n'eut pas le temps de tirer une seule salve, l'ennemi avait ouvert le feu avec pas moins de trente batteries de phaseurs, ainsi que des torpilles étranges qui percèrent la coque du vaisseau comme du beurre. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que le plus gros des deux vaisseaux s'était mis à découper le second au laser.

Sur la passerelle, des micro incendies se déclaraient partout et des alarmes hurlaient furieusement.

_Il va nous couper en deux ! hurlait T'Farh.

_Les commandes ne répondent plus ! criait également le pilote.

Picard pensait sa dernière heure venue, lorsque, d'un seul coup, les tirs cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencés.

_Ils sont là ! jubila l'officier communications.

Une flotte de vaisseaux de Starfleet venait de sortir d'hyperespace, juste autour de l'Enterprise. Les secours étaient là.

_Enfin…, soupira Picard.

Cinq bâtiments s'interposaient maintenant entre l'Enterprise et l'étranger.

_Une transmission, fit Harrisson.

_Sur écran, commanda Picard.

Un homme en grand uniforme rouge et or apparut.

_Nous sommes en retard ? dit-il.

_Juste à temps, amiral Cassidy. Juste à temps.

L'amiral souriait. Les bâtiments venaient de la station Deep Space 4. La plus proche de cette zone et de la planète.

_Nous vous porterons assistance dès que la menace sera écartée. Tenez bon Picard. Fin de transmission !

L'image de l'amiral disparut pour laisser place à l'espace et au vaisseau étranger immobile. Les bâtiments de la Fédération lui tournaient autour et l'attaquaient sans relâche. Ils étaient cinq, comme cinq vélociraptors s'acharnant sur un tricératops. Les tirs de phaseurs striaient l'espace de couleurs vives, les torpilles jaillissaient des vaisseaux par dizaines, aucune ne manquant sa cible.

Le vaisseau ennemi était immobile, et ne tirait plus. Ses boucliers n'étaient plus opérationnels, et la coque ne devrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

_Rapports d'avaries ? interrogea Picard tout en fixant l'écran.

_Non n'avons plus d'armement, répondit T'Farh. Soit nous manquons d'énergie pour alimenter les phaseurs, soit les batteries ont été… détruites.

_Les commandes ne répondent plus, fit à son tour le pilote.

_De nombreux blessés, les ponts 6 et 7, sections 32 à 41, sont dépressurisés, intervint Harrisson.

Picard utilisa son combadge.

_Lieutenant-commander La Forge, rapport.

_Oui, capitaine ! Il y a des fuites de plasma un peu partout ! Les Jefferies sont de vraies passoires ! Nous tentons de colmater les brèches ! Le confinement antimatière tient le coup, et grâce au dilithium nous avons stoppé la réaction dans le cœur… Monsieur, nous n'avons plus de moteurs à distorsion !

Picard fronça les sourcils.

_Et les moteurs à impulsion ?

_Non opérationnels, monsieur ! Il faudra du temps pour réparer… Franchement c'est un miracle que l'intégrité structurelle du vaisseau soit intacte !

_Merci, monsieur La Forge. (Picard prit une profonde inspiration). Donc, nous sommes à la dérive, sans la possibilité de fuir, ni de nous défendre… Nous sommes une proie facile… Espérons que le lion ne reviendra pas à la charge…

Sur l'écran, les cinq vaisseaux de la Fédération poursuivaient leurs assauts furieux, sans laisser le moindre répit à l'adversaire. Toutefois, celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde.

_On dirait qu'il ne subit aucun dégât…, gronda Picard.

_Oui, monsieur ! (Harrisson effectuait une série de détections) C'est étrange… on dirait qu'il se répare après chaque tir…

_De la nanotechnologie…, murmura Picard. Il se répare aussi vite qu'il est endommagé…

Soudain, un large rayon lumineux fusa du vaisseau étranger, déchira le noir d'encre de l'espace pour aller directement toucher l'un des nouveaux venus. Le rayon le traversa de part en part, le coupant en deux. Le bâtiment de la Fédération explosa, en une énorme boule de feu, un chaos de métal et de feu.

_C'était quoi ça ?! fit Picard, effaré.

_Monsieur… (Harrisson était terrifié).

_C'est… c'est…, balbutia T'Farh. C'est une arme inconnue…

_Puissance ?

T'Farh pianota rageusement sur sa console.

_Inconnue, monsieur… enfin… Je peux faire une estimation…

_Estimez, enseigne…

_Je dirais que ce seul tir équivaut à deux cents tirs de phaseurs concentrés… au bas mot.

_Ils n'ont aucune chance, souffla Picard. Communications, ouvrez un canal avec l'amiral ! Vite !

En moins de dix secondes, le vaisseau du prêtre fit feu avec ce même rayon puissant, détruisant, déchiquetant, trois vaisseaux, sans même leur laisser la moindre chance.

_Trop tard…, murmura Picard.

_Je n'arrive pas à joindre l'amiral !

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul bâtiment de la Fédération. Le plus petit. Et ce n'était pas celui de l'amiral…

_Nous sommes complètement immobile ! s'indigna Picard. Machines ! (Il s'acharna sur son combadge) Monsieur La Forge ! Il nous faut la distorsion !

_Impossible ! répondit le lieutenant-commander. Il y a trop de dommages… Le champ risque de s'effondrer, il peut y avoir…

Picard n'avait jamais perdu son calme, mais aujourd'hui…

_Il s'approche de nous ! hurla le pilote en montrant l'image du vaisseau qui grossissait à vue d'œil sur l'écran.

_Il nous fonce dessus ! cria Harrisson.

L'Enterprise était fini. Sans possibilité de bouger, pas même en impulsion simple, sans défense, ce n'était qu'une carcasse inerte… Picard pensa à donner l'ordre d'évacuation, mais il savait que pas un homme, pas une femme de l'équipage n'aurait le temps de fuir avant que ce monstre ne…

Picard était pétrifié… Il ne voyait que cette masse grandir, et encore grandir sur l'écran… Ce vaisseau aux contours étranges…

Une multitude de tâches lumineuses envahit soudainement l'écran, comme de grosses lucioles, fonçant droit sur le vaisseau ennemi. Chaque boule lumineuse eut un impact brutal sur la coque externe de l'ennemi, ce qui le força à modifier sa trajectoire. Il effectua une manœuvre d'évitement. Un autre vaisseau, tout en longueur, effilé, plus long que l'Enterprise, la poupe en forme de croissant, jaillit sur l'écran à une vitesse incroyable. Il était rapide, et fonçait sur le vaisseau ennemi.

_Riker à Enterprise ! grésilla le combadge de Picard. Désolé du retard, ce vieux géant avait du mal à se réveiller !

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut la passerelle.

_On ne vous attendait plus, commander ! répondit Picard avec toute la retenue dont il était capable. C'est donc cela qu'il y avait sur la planète ?

_Il semblerait, oui, capitaine. D'après le colonel Mitchell et Jackson, c'est un vaisseau Ancien…

_Oui… Plutôt impressionnant…

Le vaisseau Ancien harcela celui du prêtre, faisant feu de plusieurs batteries, de drones lumineux, et de disrupteurs puissants, bien plus puissants que de simples phaseurs. Il virait avec grâce et rapidité, il avait la majesté d'un vieux gréement et la puissance d'un antique char d'assaut. Il ne laissa aucun répit à l'ennemi, qui n'arrivait pas à se reconstituer aussi vite que les dommages se faisaient. Le combat dura quelques minutes, le monstre cherchant à cibler le nouveau moucheron, sans succès, après quoi le vaisseau du prêtre bâtit en retraite. Il entra en distorsion pour s'échapper, vaincu.

Picard fut pris d'un soulagement qui se manifesta ostensiblement par un léger relâchement des épaules. Il lissa ensuite son uniforme, prêt à commander le long travail de réparation qui l'attendait.

À bord du vaisseau Ancien, Jackson s'éveilla.

_Daniel ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Vala.

Jackson se massa les tempes, douloureuses, puis se leva brusquement, et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, suivit de Vala et Data.

_Daniel ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

_Il faut que je parle à Mitchell, maintenant ! jeta celui-ci en fonçant bille en tête, à travers les coursives.

Ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle où Mitchell et les autres affichaient des mines ravies.

_Daniel ! fit ce dernier. Bien dormi ?!

_Ce vaisseau…, éructa Jackson.

_Vala ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mitchell avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

La femme haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance…

_Ce vaisseau… ce vaisseau…, haleta Jackson

_Quoi ?!

_Ce vaisseau n'est pas n'importe quel vaisseau…

Mitchell hocha la tête.

_Oui, on l'avait remarqué… Nous pensons que c'est un poseur de portes…

_En effet, Daniel Jackson, confirma Teal'c de sa grosse voix.

_Non ! fit Jackson en laissant échapper un geste d'exaspération. Ce vaisseau n'est pas N'IMPORTE QUEL VAISSEAU !

_Crachez le morceau Jackson…

_Ce vaisseau… C'est le Destinée !


	11. Episode 1 Chapter 11

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer.

Épisode 1, chapitre 11

Mitchell en resta coi.

_C'est le Destinée ! répéta Jackson.

_Quoi ?! s'étrangla Mitchell.

_C'est impossible, gronda Teal'c.

Jackson secoua la tête.

_Je ne sais pas comment… je…

_Attendez ! Destinée, comme le vaisseau du colonel Young ? L'équipe Icare ? Celle qui a dérivé dans l'espace ?!

_Oui, colonel Mitchell, c'est ça.

_Où sont-ils passés ?

_Ça, je n'en sais rien…, reconnut Daniel. Je n'ai pas eu de détails là-dessus…

_Il y a des capsules cryogéniques dans ce vaisseau…, suggéra Vala.

_Nous sommes passés devant, nota Worf. Il n'y avait personne à bord…

_Il y en a peut-être d'autres…

_Il serait étonnant, intervint Teal'c, qu'après tant d'années, l'équipe du colonel Young soit toujours…

_En vie ? le coupa Vala.

_J'allais dire, en stase…, la contredit Teal'c.

Mitchell se gratta la tête.

_Le mystère de l'équipe Icare sera à résoudre, c'est sûr, mais pour le moment nous avons d'autres objectifs, et d'autres questions auxquelles il faut répondre. Et la première est, comment avez-vous eu ces infos, Jackson ? Le fauteuil ?

L'archéologue acquiesça.

_Nous ne savons pas ce que fait ce truc ! Vous pourriez avoir été manipulé, trompé… ou pire… Rappelez-vous ce que ce genre de chose a fait sur le général O'Neill…

_Oui, je me doute bien que nous n'avons qu'une faible compréhension des fauteuils et de la technologie Ancienne, admit Daniel. Toutefois, je ne pense pas avoir été manipulé… Nous avons affaire aux Anciens depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils n'ont pas une nature fourbe… Enfin, vous me comprenez. J'ai obtenu ces informations en dialoguant avec le vaisseau…

_C'est ça qui m'inquiète, grommela Mitchell.

_Il est vrai que cette interface semble bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, intervint Data. Du moins à ce que j'ai pu en voir pour l'instant. Si je pouvais l'analyser plus longuement… Faire venir une équipe depuis l'Enterprise…

_J'ai le code maître du vaisseau…, déclara brusquement Jackson.

_Merveilleux ! ironisa Vala.

_Nous aurions accès à tous les systèmes…, fit Mitchell, songeur.

_Absolument tous, confirma Jackson.

_Enterprise à Riker ! cracha le combadge du commander.

_J'écoute, répondit-il.

_Vous pourriez peut-être revenir à bord de l'Enterprise, suggéra Picard. Nous détectons vos biosignes, et nous pouvons vous téléporter sans problème…

Riker jeta un regard profond à toute l'équipe.

_Nous ne pouvons pas venir…, fit Jackson.

Riker hocha la tête.

_Je m'en doutais un peu.

_On ne peut pas y aller ? gronda Vala. On va pas rester ici ?

Mitchell prit une longue inspiration. Oui, c'était l'évidence même.

_Le prêtre veut quelque chose dans ce vaisseau… Et cela peut se comprendre… C'est le Destinée… On ne peut pas lui laisser…, expliqua Mitchell.

_Exact, ajouta Jackson.

_Vous avez une idée en tête ? s'enquit Riker.

_Oui, vous avez une idée en tête, Jackson ? demanda Mitchell, perplexe.

Jackson opina du chef.

_Il y a un programme… Nous allons mettre le Destinée en automatique, il fera des bons subspatiaux, en VSL, régulièrement…

Mitchell se détendit, et sourit.

_Nous allons perdre le vaisseau dans l'espace…

_C'est ça, fit Jackson.

_Bien. Dans ce cas… Data, Worf…

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Riker.

_Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir… Enterprise ! Trois à téléporter… Énergie !

Ils disparurent.

_Dommage…, grommela Vala. Je suis sûre que je lui plaisais…

Mitchell sauta hors du fauteuil de capitaine, et se dégourdit les muscles ankylosés.

_Il y a une chose qui reste à régler, Jackson…

_Je me doutais bien que vous alliez me le demander…

_Forcément… On va lancer le vaisseau dans un voyage sans fin, mais nous ne resterons pas à bord… N'est-ce pas ?

_Non.

_Nous pourrions le fouiller pour savoir ce que l'autre dingue recherche… cela serait… une perte de temps… Vous pensez que Young et ses hommes ont exploré tous les compartiments du vaisseau ?

_D'après les rapports qu'ils ont fait au SGC… non.

_Nous n'avons pas les ressources… nous sommes seuls…

_Nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment…

_D'accord, dans ce cas, comment on rentre ? Parce qu'il faut retourner dans le passé…

_Exact. J'ai une solution… enfin, disons plutôt que le Destinée m'a donné une solution…

Mitchell s'étira le dos, fit craquer quelques os.

_On devrait explorer un peu… histoire de…

_Le temps de programmer la porte pour un voyage dans le temps…, fit Jackson.

_De mettre le vaisseau en pilote automatique…, continua Mitchell.

_Et l'Enterprise ? interrogea Vala.

_Quoi l'Enterprise ?

_Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu constaté, ils sont bien équipés, et ce ne sont pas des imbéciles… Ils pourrons détecter la signature du Destinée… le suivre, et le récupérer…

_Vala a raison, fit Teal'c. S'ils récupèrent le vaisseau, alors notre ennemi pourra le leur prendre…

_Oui, admit Mitchell, ils n'ont pas fait bonne figure durant le combat...

_Très bien, accorda Jackson. Je leur enverrais un message. Je leur expliquerais tout… Et même plus… Eux seuls pourrons résoudre le problème ici… dans cet espace-temps.

_Parce que nous…, avança Mitchell.

_Nous allons devoir résoudre le problème dans le passé, dans notre présent…, expliqua Jackson. Il y a beaucoup de questions auxquelles il faudra répondre… Qui est ce prêtre ? Que veut-il à bord du Destinée ? Qu'est-il advenu de l'équipe de Young ? Que savent-ils ? Ont-ils compris ce qu'il y avait à bord ?

_Oui… On a saisit dans les grandes lignes, grinça Mitchell. De nouvelles missions… et nous allons sauver l'univers !

Jackson avait le visage fermé, le regard sombre.

_Je l'espère… je l'espère… parce que cette fois… (il soupira). Vala j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour programmer le Destinée.

_Teal'c, avec moi, commanda Mitchell tandis qu'il s'éloignait hors de la passerelle.

Teal'c et Mitchell fouillèrent un maximum de compartiments, pour l'essentiel à la poupe tribord du vaisseau. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de significatif, ni âme qui vive, ou qui soit dans des capsules de stase.

Le programme que Jackson avait lancé poussa le Destinée en VSL. Il se rechargerait, au besoin, sur une étoile, en sortant le moins possible de distorsion. Il serait ainsi moins facile à trouver, même avec les meilleurs détecteurs de l'univers…

Ils se réunirent devant la porte.

_Je crois que Eli Wallace avait une idée de ce genre…, avança Mitchell.

_C'est basé sur son programme, oui, reconnut Jackson. P2.167… C'est une petite planète sans histoire.

Teal'c entra les coordonnées, et l'anneau se mit à tourner.

_Il y a des plages ? demanda Vala.

Mitchell leva les yeux au ciel.

_Oui, répondit Jackson, mais on ne s'y arrêtera pas. Il faut rentrer au SGC au plus vite…

La porte enclencha le vortex azur.

_Ben voyons… C'est toujours comme ça, soupira Vala, tandis qu'ils franchissaient à tour de rôle la porte des étoiles.

Le vaisseau étranger était passé en distorsion pour en sortir presque aussi rapidement. Le champ menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Le Destinée avait touché les relais à plasma essentiels pour la distorsion.

_Avaries ? s'enquit le prêtre.

_Minimes, Maître… Cela sera réparé rapidement, Maître, répondit un garde affairé sur sa console de contrôle.

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

_Bien, monsieur.

Dans la salle du trône, le prêtre écoutait patiemment ses hommes lui rendre compte des dommages subis, et des réparations en cours. Ce ne serait pas long, fort heureusement. Et il songeait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Son plan avait parfaitement marché. Il les avait laisser entrer dans le vaisseau, récupérer le buste, le guider jusqu'au Destinée. Il avait dû soigneusement écarter les gardes sur leur chemin… Lorsqu'ils s'en rendraient compte, ce serait bien trop tard… En fait, il était déjà trop tard… L'avenir était en marche, inexorable, implacable, qui le mènerait à son but, qui le mènerait à aujourd'hui, mais aussi à demain…

_Passez en distorsion dès que possible, ordonna-t-il.

_Oui, monsieur. La destination ?

_La galaxie de Pégase… Nous y avons à faire.

Le garde hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Ils n'étaient pas de simples benêts à son service. Ceux qui avaient survécu, ceux qui étaient encore humains, étaient tous ses élèves… et tous, deviendraient comme lui. C'était cela l'avenir. Personne ne lui ferait obstacle… Surtout pas cette Fédération molle et faible ou ce Starfleet vieillot… Bon, il reconnaissait que l'Enterprise s'était bien défendu… Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dans cet équipage… Pourvu qu'ils restent humains… Ou alors, ils se transformeraient, comme les autres.

_Que faisons-nous si d'autres vaisseaux nous attaquent ? demanda un autre garde.

_Ils ne nous trouverons pas…

Le prêtre ôta sa capuche, et posa ses mains en croisant les doigts sur son ventre. Il les regarda, tous. Des inconnus, mais des esprits libres et forts… Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable de reconnaître la physionomie du Dr Daniel Jackson. Même s'il avait quelque peu vieilli.

FIN DE L'EPISODE 1


	12. Episode 2 Chapter 1

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2 chapitre 1

Journal de bord du capitaine Picard. USS Enterprise. Date stellaire 55049.5.

Après que SG1 ait endommagé le vaisseau ennemi, et disparu avec le Destinée, j'ai personnellement informé Starfleet de la situation.

Nous avions de nombreux dégâts à réparer, et des débris à fouiller…

Nous avons également reçu un message de SG1, nous demandant expressément de ne pas tenter de retrouver le Destinée.

Toutefois, étant donné l'importance que revêt ce vaisseau, et les réponses qu'il pourrait apporter, mes officiers et moi-même avons conclu qu'il serait plus judicieux de le retrouver et l'examiner de plus près. Data semble impatient. Il a d'ailleurs recueilli un certain nombre de données qu'il analyse en ce moment même.

Selon mon premier officier, si nous ne nous lançons pas immédiatement à la poursuite de ce vaisseau, nous pourrions avoir beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Il aurait en mémoire une route faite de bons successifs en distorsion, complètement aléatoires.

Alors, puisqu'il ne faut pas attendre…

-Sur écran.

L'écran principal montra une planète de classe M, presque entièrement couverte de glace. Le Destinée se trouvait en orbite haute.

_Il ne bouge pas capitaine, remarqua Data.

_Pas pour longtemps…, supposa Picard.

_La question est, aurons-nous le temps de monter à bord et de l'explorer ? souligna Riker.

Picard était assis dans son fauteuil. Il se frotta le menton, perplexe.

_Capitaine, je détecte une fluctuation d'énergie, fit Data tout en pianotant sur sa console.

_Il repasse en distorsion…, gronda Picard.

Sur l'écran, le Destinée disparut soudain.

_Distorsion 8, confirma Data.

Riker, qui était lui aussi assis sur son fauteuil, se tourna vers l'androïde.

_Vous avez sa signature ?

_Il n'est pas facile à détecter. Il y a des interférences… Je pense que le Destinée est équipé de brouilleurs. J'ai tout de même pu relever une signature. Nous allons pouvoir le suivre sur ce bon. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais continuer à le faire…

_Merci Data. Capitaine ? demanda Riker.

_Suivez-le. Pilote, distorsion 8.

Les nacelles de l'Enterprise générèrent un champ de distorsion, et le vaisseau reprit sa route.

Picard se leva, lissa son uniforme.

_Numéro un, que tous les officiers supérieurs viennent dans la salle de réunion.

Tandis que le vaisseau poursuivait sa route en hyperespace, les officiers supérieurs avaient tous pris place dans les fauteuils de la salle de réunion.

Picard présidait en bout de table, Riker était assis à sa droite, et le conseiller Troi à sa gauche. Worf fronçait les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait l'air de vouloir dévorer un petit chiot. Data pianotait adroitement sur son tricordeur, plongé dans ses analyses. Le commander La Forge examinait lui aussi son tricordeur, tandis que le docteur Crusher fixait Picard avec attention.

_Nous ne pourrons pas éternellement suivre le vaisseau, commença Jean-Luc Picard.

_C'est évident, fit Data, en levant le nez de sa lecture. Les probabilités que nous perdions le vaisseau sont de 76,4 %.

_Ce n'est pas encourageant, grogna La Forge. Et je ne pourrais peut-être pas pousser les moteurs trop souvent… Nous avons eu de gros dégâts. Tout n'est pas encore réparé.

_Faites au mieux, commanda Picard.

_Nous ne savons pas quand le vaisseau du prêtre reparaîtra, intervint Worf.

_C'est exact, confirma Picard. Raison pour laquelle la meilleure solution que nous ayons est d'envoyer une équipe sur place.

_Sur le Destinée ? fit La Forge.

_Oui, répondit Riker.

_Une telle expédition est risquée, réfléchissait Crusher.

_Si le Destinée reprend ses sauts en distorsion…, commença Riker.

_… L'équipe sera coincée à bord, conclut Deanna Troi.

_Nous pourrions téléporter du matériel avec l'équipe, avança La Forge.

Picard acquiesça.

_Bien sûr, nous leur laisserions un maximum de vivres…

_Mais cela pourrait ne pas être suffisant, coupa le docteur Crusher. Ne serait-ce qu'au niveau médical, cela pourrait s'avérer compliqué… Même si nous emportions un HMU à bord, rien ne dit que cela suffise.

_Il y a aussi le problème de la sécurité, avança Worf. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a…

_Nous pourrions téléporter une, peut-être deux navettes…, proposa Data.

Riker lui jeta un regard incrédule, tandis que Picard demeurait stoïque.

_Data ?

_Eh bien, le Destinée est au moins aussi grand que l'Enterprise, il y a probablement des soutes, de quoi y mettre une ou deux navettes…

_Et les navettes du Destinée ? Un vaisseau de cette taille en est forcément équipé ? demanda Crusher.

_Il y en a une, confirma Data. Mais ce serait trop risqué de se fier à une technologie que l'on ne connaît pas.

_Risqué ? grogna Worf. Parce que téléporter deux navettes dans un vaisseau aussi vieux, ce n'est pas risqué ?

_Moins…

_Je vois plusieurs problèmes, Data, intervint Picard. Le premier est que nous avons rarement téléporté quelque chose d'aussi gros qu'une navette…

_J'ai effectué les calculs, capitaine, et je crois cela possible, argumenta Data. Il suffira de recalibrer les paramètres d'un de nos téléporteurs pour créer un champ autour des navettes et configurer les coordonnées voulues à bord du Destinée…

_Oui, fit La Forge songeur, je crois que cela s'est déjà fait… Enfin, c'est possible, mais il faudra être très précis… La moindre erreur de calcul et les navettes pourraient, au mieux, se retrouver dans une cloison du vaisseau.

_Pour les calculs, je pense que Data n'aura pas trop de mal, dit le capitaine Picard. Il me semble bien, en effet, avoir lu quelque chose sur des équations de téléportation du commander Montgomery Scott… Numéro un ?

Riker se gratta le menton, en proie à une intense réflexion.

_Je comprends le plan de Data. Une fois l'équipe téléportée à bord du Destinée, elle pourra faire son travail en prenant le temps qu'il faut, avec le matériel adéquat, mais aussi l'assurance que constituera la présence des navettes. Si le vaisseau reprend sa route en distorsion, l'équipe d'exploration pourra, à tout moment, utiliser les navettes pour évacuer. Puis, une fois en espace conventionnel, elle pourra envoyer un message subspatial pour que l'Enterprise vienne. C'est ingénieux. Cela résout notre problème pour l'exploration, il suffira que l'Enterprise reste à bonne distance pour capter les émissions subspatiales. (Riker se redressa dans son fauteuil) Néanmoins, je crois qu'il reste un grand nombre de questions sans réponses… Quelle est la destination finale du vaisseau ? S'il y en a une, qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale ? Je veux dire nous ne savons absolument rien du Destinée, il pourrait y avoir de nombreux dangers… Nous ne savons rien non plus de ce prêtre, et, franchement, notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus cordiale…

_Et l'affrontement n'a pas tourné à notre avantage…, grommela La Forge.

Worf émit un bruit indéfinissable, entre le grognement et le gargouillis sonore.

_C'est vrai, reconnut Riker.

Picard inspira profondément, observant tour à tour ses officiers.

_Avons-nous d'autres choix ? déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

En dehors de Data, tous baissèrent la tête, plongés dans leurs pensées.

_Il semblerait que non, capitaine, nota Data.

_Il semblerait que non, Data, en effet. (Picard se leva) Je n'aime pas cette solution, mais c'est la seule que nous ayons. Data, commander La Forge, programmez le téléporteur 4. Numéro un, lieutenant-commander Worf, réunissez une équipe, docteur Crusher je compte sur vous pour les vivres et le matériel médical.

_Je voudrais faire partie de l'expédition, intervint Deanna Troi. Je pense qu'un conseiller pourrait être utile…

_Je n'en doute pas, accorda Picard. Vous devez savoir que ceux qui iront sur le Destinée seront peut-être obligés d'y rester un long moment…

_Oui, monsieur, répondirent en chœur les officiers supérieurs.

_Très bien. Alors au travail.

Le capitaine Picard était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir marron, dans son bureau, tourné vers le hublot, observant le champ de distorsion.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait été candidat à l'expédition, mais l'Enterprise avait encore de nombreuses avaries à réparer. Et numéro un avait soulevé un point intéressant : ils ne savaient rien du prêtre, de ses intentions, ni du vaisseau. Il fallait donc que quelqu'un protège l'expédition au cas où l'ennemi surgisse et attaque par surprise…

Tout cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait déjà affronté des ennemis plus puissants et extrêmement dangereux, les Borgs ou les Q, mais quelque chose clochait dans la situation présente. Le vaisseau du prêtre avait mis en déroute une petit flotte, et presque anéanti l'Enterprise. La prochaine confrontation ne se solderait peut-être pas ainsi. Il s'en était tiré sur la clémence, ou plutôt l'empressement de l'ennemi à atteindre ses objectifs. Autrement dit, l'Enterprise ne représentait rien pour lui, pas même une menace suffisante pour le faire dévier de sa route. Un vaisseau taillé pour le combat, l'un des plus puissants de la Fédération, qui ne représentait qu'une menace minime…

Picard se tourna vers son bureau, activa son ordinateur et examina les dommages et réparations en cours. Deux ponts étaient isolés parce qu'une large brèche donnait sur l'espace… sans compter les innombrables ruptures de confinement. La coque en avait pris un sacré coup.

Et puis, où était-il maintenant ? Où était ce prêtre qui voulait tant s'approprier le Destinée ?

Ils avançaient dans le noir complet…

Non, tout cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

L'intercom du vaisseau bipa. Le capitaine prit la communication.

_Picard.

_Monsieur, nous sommes prêts.

C'était le commander Riker. La mission d'exploration allait être lancée.

_Bien.

Picard se leva, quitta son bureau pour se rendre sur la passerelle. De là, il suivrait l'évolution de la mission.

Le commander La Forge et Data avaient presque entièrement démonté le téléporteur 4. Ils avaient recalibré les détecteurs et augmenté la puissance du faisceau. Le plus important était de disposer d'une détection la plus précise possible pour transférer les navettes depuis l'Enterprise vers le Destinée.

Data avait effectué les calculs, généré des coordonnées sécurisées, et optimisé le programme de téléportation.

_Ouh ! C'est un sacré morceau ! ironisa La Forge tandis qu'il terminait un réglage.

_Un morceau ? fit Data perplexe.

_Deux navettes… c'est un challenge, Data… Si nous réussissons, nous entrerons dans les annales…

_Bien sûr ! À moins que l'on échoue… Les probabilités que…

_Data…, grogna le commander La Forge. Remettons-nous au travail.

L'androïde acquiesça silencieusement.

L'équipe d'exploration ne fut pas longue à mettre sur pied. Le conseiller Troi s'étant proposée, elle fut la première, puis Worf, les lieutenants Sampson et Paddington de l'ingénierie, le lieutenant Karrh de la sécurité, les enseignes Fry, Toko et Kyoshi, également de l'ingénierie, l'enseigne Guivert, exobiologiste, Vetrill et Darktun de la sécurité, et enfin le commander Riker, qui n'avait pas pensé une seconde ne pas faire partie de l'équipe.

Ils s'étaient réunis, avec tout le matériel qu'ils pouvaient emmener, dans la salle du téléporteur 3, pont 5.

Le communicateur de Riker bipa.

_Numéro un, fit la voix du capitaine Picard. Le Destinée est en orbite autour d'une lune. Êtes-vous prêts ?

_Oui, capitaine, parés, répondit Riker.

_Ici Data, grésilla le communicateur. Nous sommes prêts pour la téléportation. Coordonnées entrées.

_Picard à Data, allez-y, téléportez les navettes.

Riker inspira profondément. C'était un sacré coup de poker. S'ils disposaient de deux navettes dans une soute du Destinée la mission serait beaucoup plus simple, mais si la téléportation se passait mal, ils pourraient endommager le vaisseau Ancien, peut-être même le détruire (une erreur de coordonnée ou de calibrage enverrait les navettes dans les moteurs à distorsion du Destinée… L'explosion serait gigantesque et risquerait même de toucher l'Enterprise…).

_Ça va marcher, murmura Deanna Troi tout près de Riker.

Le commander se força à sourire.

_Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas le style de Data de faire une erreur…

_Deux navettes, tout de même ! Troi siffla.

Riker la regarda, effaré. Était-ce de l'humour ou cherchait-elle à lui faire peur ?

_Téléportation terminée, annonça froidement Data dans le communicateur.

_Numéro un ? s'enquit le capitaine Picard.

Riker fit un signe de tête au technicien de téléportation.

_Énergie !

L'équipe d'exploration fut téléportée dans une soute du Destinée. Deux navettes de l'Enterprise attendaient au milieu de l'immense espace qui devait bien occuper quatre ponts.

_Il a réussi…, souffla Riker.

_Évidemment. Tu en doutais ? se moqua Troi avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Worf s'approcha.

_Commander ?

_Monsieur Worf, si nous faisions le tour de cette soute ? Pour voir s'il y a des accès vers l'extérieur…

Worf hocha la tête.

Riker se tourna vers Troi.

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'installer ici, tout près des navettes. Juste au cas où…

Troi acquiesça.

_Riker à Enterprise.

_Numéro un ?

_Nous sommes à bord du Destinée. Les deux navettes sont là. Coup de chapeau à Data et monsieur La Forge… Ils seront dans les annales de Starfleet… Nous commençons l'exploration du vaisseau.


	13. Episode 2 Chapter 2

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 2

Lantia, planète d'accueil de la base Atlantis, galaxie de Pégase :

_Aucun biosigne humain, monsieur.

Daniel Jackson / le prêtre acquiesça. La base Atlantis avait quitté le système depuis longtemps, et les quelques habitants du cru, qui avaient posé de misérables cahutes sur le continent, s'en étaient également allés.

En dehors des chevreuils et des sangliers, personne ne logeait sur le continent.

_Des biosignes, non humains ? demanda Jackson.

Le technicien pianota sur sa console.

_ Juste des animaux...

Bien, se dit Jackson. Il n'aurait pas aimé rencontrer un Wraith égaré… bien que le bougre n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de l'affrontement, c'est certain…

_Déployez les Warwolfs.

_Bien, monsieur.

Daniel les avait appelé comme ça. Cela sonnait bien. Ceux qui ne supportaient pas la transformation devenaient des loups, de gros loups féroces à moitié humains. Ils étaient aisément manipulables et il en avait fait une petite armée docile et dangereuse.

_En approche. Cinq secondes avant contact, fit un technicien.

Sur l'écran principal de la passerelle, les deux navettes de Warwolfs approchaient la surface de la planète. Elles se posèrent en douceur.

_Contact. Déploiement des Warwolfs.

Sur l'écran, les guerriers-loups s'extirpèrent des navettes et commencèrent à explorer la zone en petits groupes de trois.

_Poursuivez, fit Jackson.

N'était-ce pas en quelque sorte ironique ? Ces Warwolfs n'avaient pas tenu la transformation, et étaient devenus des bêtes sauvages, sanguinaires, mais plutôt simples d'esprits, comme si le côté animal, cruel, de l'homme s'était exprimé ainsi.

_La zone est sûre, monsieur.

Les loups continuaient d'explorer, et progressaient vers une petite construction de pierre.

_Qu'ils se postent autour, ordonna Daniel.

_Oui, monsieur.

_Je ne veux personne à l'intérieur.

_Oui, monsieur.

L'ordre fut transmis, et six Warwolfs se postèrent autour de la construction de pierre.

_Bien.

Daniel se leva, fit craquer son dos (le trône n'était pas vraiment ergonomique. C'était un symbole, pas un de ces confortables fauteuils de commandement que l'on trouvait à bord des vaisseaux terriens), puis s'avança au milieu de la passerelle.

_Téléportez les troupes. Continuez d'explorer la zone. Je ne veux aucune mauvaise surprise, ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans un halo lumineux.

Il faisait froid. Ce n'était pas la meilleure saison pour une ballade en forêt, mais pas la pire non plus. Les feuilles des arbres jaunissaient, les épines des sapins se préparaient pour l'hiver. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas.

Daniel progressa rapidement vers la construction de pierre, tout en songeant à Atlantis. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de cela ? Pourtant ils possédaient les archives des Anciens, et ils avaient la cité tout juste à côté ! Certes, une partie des archives étaient codées, et l'autre pas forcément compréhensible, raison pour laquelle il fallait suivre la mention « Portes de l'Enfer » et trouver le temple de Hadès. Mais, en y prêtant attention, tout était là. Il fallait assembler le puzzle. Et si l'équipe d'Atlantis l'avait fait… ils auraient eu entre les mains un pouvoir incommensurable. De quoi balayer la menace wraith d'un simple revers de main. Mais au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient agités en tout sens comme des fourmis dans un shaker… Dommage. Ou peut-être pas…

Tout cela avait-il un sens ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus au destin et à ces contes pour enfants… Qu'importe après tout… Lorsque l'on connaissait l'immensité de l'univers, cela aidait à relativiser.

Il passa devant les Warwolfs, droits comme des piquets, leurs lourdes armes en main. Ils baissèrent la tête en signe de respect et de soumission. Il leur rendit leur salut.

Il songea également aux équipes SG, et au commandement planétaire. Combien de fois auraient-ils pu trouver ce qu'ils avaient sous le nez depuis longtemps ? L'avant-poste des Anciens, les affaires de Merlin… Et ces bougres d'Oris, eux aussi auraient pu trouver ! Et pourtant, personne ne l'avait fait. À croire que tous étaient de parfaits idiots. Comment manquer une opportunité pareille ? Juste là ! Tout était écrit, consigné !

Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir…

La construction était rudimentaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande salle. Un autel de pierre, circulaire, se trouvait au centre, mangé par la végétation, et des bancs de pierre étaient éparpillés contre les murs. Il n'y avait aucune statue, aucun glyphe, aucune inscription, ni bas relief. Pour peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un abri de chasse, rien de plus. Un coin où se réchauffer en cas d'averse un peu trop violente.

Daniel s'approcha de l'autel. Là encore, il n'y avait aucune inscription, pas un sillon dans la pierre. Cela aurait pu être une simple petite table où poser n'importe quoi. Il la poussa, et elle glissa sur le sol. La pierre n'était pas si lourde. Il la poussa comme s'il bougeait un meuble.

L'autel cachait l'entrée d'un sous-terrain. Des marches en pierre s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

Daniel activa une lampe torche, et descendit.

Les murs étaient, ici aussi, nus. La construction n'avait pas été faite pour s'intégrer dans une culture, prendre le symbolisme d'une religion afin d'attirer l'œil et tromper l'esprit. Daniel atteignit le bas de l'escalier. Il y avait un long couloir, sombre, qu'il emprunta. La construction n'avait jamais été visitée, ni trouvée, et elle n'était pas conçue comme un de ces temples mayas ou aztèques, avec des pièges secrets dans les murs, dans le sol… une boule énorme qui roulait derrière l'imprudent… Ce n'était pas comme dans l'imaginaire des cinéastes. Parce que cette construction n'avait pas pour vocation d'attirer les convoitises. Il n'y avait rien de précieux, pas un morceau d'or, pas une poterie, pas même un petit bout de verre. Juste des pierres et de la poussière.

Comment n'avaient-ils pas trouvé cela ? pensa Daniel. Sheppard et son équipe avait dû explorer les environs. La bâtisse, un peu en ruine, était plutôt facile à trouver… Il était même fort à parier qu'ils s'étaient abrités dedans pour manger un morceau, ou échapper à une petite averse. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on confie aux militaires le boulot d'un érudit…

Le couloir débouchait sur une petite salle, basse de plafond. Daniel pencha légèrement la tête pour ne pas se cogner. Là encore, pas de décorum lourd, il n'y avait quasiment rien à voir si ce n'était un siège tout en pierre. Un siège… En fait cela tenait un peu plus du trône que du fauteuil de salon, mais il n'y avait pas une inscription dessus. Par contre il fallait arracher les mousses de lichen qui s'étaient solidement installées un peu partout.

Un trône… Pour n'importe quel benêt, ce n'était là rien de franchement intéressant. C'était même sûr, celui qui venait ici en ignorant, s'asseyait dessus, et ne voyait là qu'un objet fonctionnel et rien de plus. Peut-être faisait-il partie d'un ensemble ? se dirait-il, table et fauteuils en pierre pour des banquets cossus !

Mais Daniel savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il y avait dedans…

Il ne s'assit pas dessus. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la pierre, sentant la moindre sinuosité, la moindre saillie de la roche. Il commença par les accoudoirs. Rien. Puis le dossier. Rien. Les paquets de mousse n'aidaient pas à coller à la surface rugueuse de la pierre. Il devait, par endroits, se débarrasser du lichen, frotter, brosser un peu, pour sentir les aspérités.

Il se rabattit sur l'assise, fit glisser ses mains, ôta quelques lichens, et trouva. C'était là, sous ses doigts !

Daniel sourit, notant l'ironie : on s'asseyait littéralement sur le mécanisme ! Autrement dit, celui qui prenait ce trône pour un repose fesse, passait totalement à côté de sa véritable fonction.

Daniel appuya sur les aspérités qu'il avait senties, et un petit morceau circulaire s'enfonça dans l'assise. Il le glissa dans un renfoncement et pu voir ce qu'il cachait : un mécanisme d'ouverture avec une poignée en fer. Il saisit la poignée, tourna et la pierre fit un bruit de raclement.

Daniel fit le tour du fauteuil. Un compartiment secret était ouvert au pied du dossier. Il écarta quelques toiles d'araignée, épousseta le sable, et plongea la main dans le compartiment. Il saisit un objet enroulé dans un linge, puis l'extirpa de sa cachette. Une fois en main, Daniel s'empressa de retirer le linge pour examiner l'objet. C'était un pad de données ancien. Il l'activa, et le pad réagit aussitôt.

Parfait ! se dit-il. Il fonctionne…

Daniel fit défiler les données, avant de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Il sourit.

Tout y était… Tout était soigneusement répertorié… Un jeu d'enfant… Si la mission Atlantis l'avait trouvé…

Soudain, un bruit que Daniel reconnut entre mille, même étouffé par les murs en pierre, emplit la pièce. C'était un bruit aigu, agaçant. Le son que faisait un dart en vol… Les Wraiths…

Merde ! pensa Daniel, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Il fourra le pad dans son linge et le mit dans la besace en toile qu'il avait sur l'épaule, puis il s'empressa de quitter la salle.

Il traversa le couloir, gravit les marches de l'escalier, et se retrouva à l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Là, le spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux n'était pas rassurant. Il compta cinq darts en vol, tournant et bourdonnant comme des guêpes surexcitées. Régulièrement l'un d'entre eux se détachait du groupe pour téléporter des soldats wraiths au sol. Les autres faisaient du rase motte et tiraient sur les groupes ennemis. Et ces ennemis étaient précisément les Warwolfs que Daniel avait dépêché sur place.

À les voir, rageurs, brutaux, ils ne déméritaient pas. Ils combattaient les soldats wraiths avec fougue, et adroitement. Il faut dire qu'un Warwolf seul faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'un Wraith. En fait, s'ils avaient été en nombre équivalent, les Warwolfs auraient largement eu le dessus. Mais les darts ne cessaient de téléporter des soldats, et ils furent bientôt beaucoup plus nombreux que les Warwolfs. De plus, les soldats tiraient avec leurs armes à énergie tandis que les loups ne disposaient que d'armes blanches. Ces derniers furent rapidement isolés en petits groupes et débordés, puis encerclés.

Daniel fulminait. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de perdre son temps ainsi…

D'autant plus que, ne prévoyant de rencontrer aucune résistance, il avait laissé son bâton à bord du vaisseau, et sans lui, ses pouvoirs étaient bien plus faibles.

Faibles, mais pas inopérants. Il avait encore quelques tours dans son sac, et gardait en dernière extrémité le dispositif personnel de téléportation qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche. Si la situation devenait incontrôlable, il se téléporterait et lancerait une attaque générale depuis le vaisseau. De toute façon, aucun vaisseau wraith ne pourrait rivaliser avec son… D'ailleurs, où était le vaisseau wraith ? Comment se faisait-il que son équipage ne l'ait pas détecté… parce que si tel avait été le cas, on l'aurait immédiatement prévenu…

C'était certain, les Wraiths ne dominaient plus dans la galaxie de Pégase, et leurs vaisseaux vieillissaient. Toutefois, ils étaient taillés pour supporter le travail du temps, des siècles même… Les Wraiths étaient demeurés en hibernation pendant un long moment avant que l'équipe d'exploration Atlantis ne vienne tout réactiver… donc, il ne fallait pas considérer cet ennemi à la légère… Probablement, le vaisseau wraith s'était-il planqué derrière une petite lune, toute proche de la planète.

Daniel s'avança dans la petite clairière qui bordait la forêt, puis se mit à arroser les soldats wraiths de décharges d'énergie. La plupart d'entre eux ne surent pas comment réagir à cet intrus qui paraissait si puissant. Les Warwolfs reprirent un instant l'avantage, mais le balai aérien des darts continuait sans cesse.

Daniel se dit qu'il devrait peut-être éliminer les darts plutôt que les soldats, ou bien encore fuir, plutôt que de soutenir ses loups, mais il avait comme une envie de donner une petite leçon à ces maudites tronches de cadavre. Après tout, il était bien plus fort aujourd'hui qu'une armée de Wraiths, et il le savait. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance que de penser cela, juste un fait…

Il continua d'éliminer un maximum de soldats. Deux d'entre eux tentèrent de l'empêcher de nuire, ils le chargèrent en grognant, toutes dents dehors, leurs armes en avant, et, d'un revers de la main, Daniel les balaya comme s'ils n'étaient que des moucherons au bourdonnement désagréable.

C'était un fait… oui… Peu importe la situation, peu importe les armes, peu importe la technologie, Daniel était beaucoup plus puissant… invincible… pour ces créatures vampiriques, un Dieu, en somme…

Daniel ne vit pas le coup venir, et ne sentit qu'une vive douleur sur le crâne. Un Wraith, pas un soldat, mais un commandant, venait de l'assommer avec la crosse de son arme.

Daniel tomba comme une masse, inconscient, et certain de sa supériorité.


	14. Episode 2 Chapter 3

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2 chapitre 3

Équipe d'exploration à bord du Destinée. Secteur inconnu.

Les enseignes Toko et Vetrill ne se connaissaient pas. Et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre. Hiro Toko venait d'une famille modeste de Tokyo. Une enfance heureuse bien que faite de privations, à l'âge de onze ans il était déjà passionné d'électronique, d'informatique, et de toutes les technologies d'avant-garde qu'il trouvait. En grandissant, il intégra des programmes d'enseignement des sciences, se défendait bien au jeu de Go, et pensa un jour se spécialiser en robotique. Puis, lors d'un voyage en Amérique, il visita un chantier de construction pour vaisseaux spatiaux. On n'y faisait que des navettes, mais, à ce moment, le regard de Hiro s'était irrémédiablement tourné vers les étoiles. Dès lors, il étudia avec fougue la technologie des moteurs à distorsion, décrocha son diplôme d'ingénieur, et intégra l'académie de Starfleet. De l'avis de tous ses instructeurs, c'était un esprit brillant, méticuleux et zélé. Il eut sa première affectation sur le Jacksonville, un classe Galaxy dévolu à la recherche scientifique. Deux ans après, il intégrait l'équipage de l'Enterprise. Et vivait l'aventure qu'il avait toujours rêvé de vivre.

Dinesh Vetrill descendait d'une longue lignée de soldats, remontant aux troupes indiennes dans l'armée britannique, tel que le 16th Punjab regiment. Ses ancêtres ayant émigrés en Angleterre, ils avaient servi par la suite dans des régiments royaux, et des corps d'armée aussi différents que la Royal Navy, la Royal Air Force, ou encore le Special Air Service (pour son arrière-arrière-grand-père). Dinesh avait passé son enfance à admirer les uniformes et les faits d'armes de toute sa famille, ainsi que d'un père ayant fini sa carrière comme colonel d'active des services de renseignements militaires de la Fédération. Se sachant destiné à une carrière militaire, il avait d'abord étudié à l'université de Londres, l'Histoire, se spécialisant en stratégies militaires du 22ème siècle. Puis, au hasard de ses rencontres, il se fit une idée plus nette de ce qu'il voulait. Certes, il aimait la discipline militaire, mais le combat traditionnel lui apparaissait comme désuet. L'avenir était sur les vaisseaux d'exploration de la Fédération. Partir rencontrer de nouvelles espèces, se défendre contre des ennemis inconnus, tout cela était un véritable challenge. Alors, il intégra l'académie de Starfleet, et fut diplômé, spécialité : sécurité. Vetrill était un homme coriace, aimant l'ordre et les choses simples. Il avait entendu quelque fois le capitaine Picard philosopher, discuter d'éthique, mais cela ne lui parlait pas. Travailler sous les ordres de Worf, un guerrier klingon de premier ordre, s'avérait être, pour Dinesh, bien plus gratifiant.

_Ça donne quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

_Rien sur le détecteur, répondit Toko.

_On continue.

_Oui. On continue. C'est tout droit. Il devrait y avoir des compartiments techniques, un peu plus loin.

Ils avançaient dans le vaisseau, seuls.

_On n'y voit rien, se plaignit Vetrill.

_Oui. Et il fait froid.

_Ça vaudrait le coup d'activer les systèmes du vaisseau…

_C'est pas certain…

_Comment ça ?

_On ne sait rien des réserves d'énergie. Si elles sont au plus bas, activer tous les systèmes inutiles va consommer…

_J'ai saisi…

_À n'en point douter.

Toko scrutait l'écran de son tricordeur, tandis que Vetrill avançait, son phaseur pointé devant lui.

_Alors ?

Toko ne leva pas le nez.

_Il n'y a vraiment rien ici… On dirait que c'est mort…

_Mort ?

_Façon de parler. Là, un espace plus grand.

_Une soute ?

_Non, je ne sais pas… Nous y sommes, allons voir.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande pièce meublée de tables et de bancs rudimentaires.

_Un réfectoire, affirma Toko.

_Forcément, il y en a plusieurs… C'est qu'il faut nourrir tout un équipage.

_On continue.

_On continue.

Toko, imperturbable, lisait les données de ses détections, tandis que Vetrill, jetant nerveusement des coups d'œil un peu partout, restait sur ses gardes.

_C'est immense… Je ne pensais pas que la proue serait si vaste…

_Il est aussi grand que l'Enterprise…

_On peut se cacher sans problème…

_Oui. Il ne serait pas impossible que des intrus puissent vivre dans une partie du vaisseau, sans que les autres sections en soient affectées…

_Des intrus, ou des ennemis…

Toko ne releva pas, poursuivant son exploration.

Ils empruntèrent à nouveau des couloirs, éclairés de leurs seules lampes torches.

_On n'y voit rien, déclara Vetrill.

_Vous l'avez déjà dit, remarqua Toko.

_Je sais, c'est que s'il faut réagir, ce serait mieux avec de la lumière…

_Réagir à quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Attendez.

Toko s'arrêta brusquement.

_Quoi ?

_Il y a un truc…

Toko pianota sur son tricordeur.

_Non, rien…

_Allez-y, soyez pas timide, lâchez le morceau…

Toko scruta le couloir, plissant les yeux comme s'il voyait quelque chose.

_J'ai cru… enfin, je ne sais pas, pendant une seconde je pensais avoir détecté quelque chose…

_Quoi ?

_Une forme de vie… un truc bougeait…

_Où ça ?

_Non, c'était une erreur… Je n'ai plus rien…

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne détecte plus rien…

_Sûr ?

_Je pense que c'était un écho, ou bien un problème du détecteur… Peut-être le calibrage, ou le programme…

Ils traversèrent un couloir sombre, puis un local technique avant d'atteindre un espace beaucoup plus grand.

_Je ne vois pas grand chose, mais là je crois qu'on est dans une soute, nota Vetrill, tenant son phaseur devant lui, menaçant.

_Il semblerait, oui, confirma Toko, toujours à ses analyses.

_Eh !

Vetrill tira une salve de phaseur, qui fit sursauter Toko.

_Ça va pas non ? Vous tirez sur quoi ? La soute est vide…

_J'ai vu un truc bouger…

_Où ça ?

_Dans le coin, là bas…

Vetrill désigna un angle de la soute. Toko leva son tricordeur et balaya la zone.

_Rien.

_Comment ça rien ?

_Rien, c'est rien… Aucun biosigne, aucune détection…

_Votre machin est en panne.

_Je ne crois pas. Je me fie bien plus à mon tricordeur qu'à mes sens… et aux vôtres…

_Pas moi…

_Vous n'avez peut-être vu qu'une ombre… Ne perdons pas de temps pour rien…

Vetrill fronça les sourcils.

_Ou alors ce n'est pas rien. Je vais voir… Vous, attendez là.

Toko n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'enseigne Vetrill, phaseur en avant, partait déjà vers le coin de la soute où il n'y avait peut-être rien.

_Bon, ben je vous attends là, fit Toko à part lui.

Vetrill avançait tout en grommelant, les dents serrées.

_Quelle idée de se taper une exploration d'un vaisseau comme ça… Moi j'aurais déployé plusieurs équipes de sécurité…

_Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? s'enquit Toko, inquiet.

_Rien ! lança Vetrill, concentré sur sa tâche.

Il scruta l'obscurité, balaya toute la zone de sa torche à la puissance trop faible pour éclairer les recoins. Rien. Pas un mouvement. Il fit volte-face et commença à rejoindre l'ingénieur.

_Il n'y a rien…, déclara Vetrill, satisfait. À moins qu'il n'y ait des fantômes…

Il n'était pas mécontent de son trait d'humour, mais Toko ne riait pas. Il ne bougeait pas, il était pâle et semblait comme pétrifié…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Le… le… c'est…, bredouilla l'ingénieur, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

_Enfin, vous crachez le morceau ?

Derrière Vetrill, une silhouette sombre, énorme et monstrueuse, était soudainement apparue. La bête faisait bien deux, peut-être trois fois la taille de l'homme, un corps couvert d'une sorte de carapace noire, une longue queue terminée par un dard gigantesque, un crâne allongé, des crocs puissants qu'elle dévoilait en retroussant ses lèvres, et des griffes aussi longues que des dagues.

_Le… le…

Toko ne bougeait pas, cloué sur place par une terreur incontrôlable.

_Quoi ?! s'impatienta Vetrill.

La bête saisit dans l'une de ses pattes (ou main ? Toko n'aurait su le dire…) la tête de Vetrill, et son buste dans l'autre, puis, d'un coup sec sépara les deux parties du corps. Le craquement des vertèbres fit un bruit épouvantable, accentué par le silence sépulcral du vaisseau. Il y eut du sang partout, les carotides expulsant le liquide comme des geysers ininterrompus. Toko en fut recouvert de la tête aux pieds.

La créature jeta négligemment la tête dans un coin, et le corps dans un autre. Vetrill avait une expression de surprise mêlée d'horreur figée sur le visage.

Brusquement, Toko, poussé par une montée d'adrénaline, fit volte-face et se mit à courir comme un fou. Il ne savait pas très bien où aller, mais il devait fuir le plus loin possible de cette soute.

Seulement, il n'avait pas fait deux pas, que la bête était sur lui, plus rapide, plus agile. D'un seul geste, elle lui lacéra le bras gauche et le déséquilibra.

Toko fit un roulé boulé qui se finit contre une cloison, puis tenta de se saisir de son phaseur. Peut-être pourrait-il assommer la créature suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de fuir.

Mais il ne put même pas se retourner, cette dernière ayant bondi dans sa direction, venait de lui arracher, d'un coup de griffes, le bras droit.

Toko hurla de douleur, et prit conscience d'une terrible évidence : il n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper…

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le filet de bave qui coulait de la mâchoire inférieure de la bête, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la gueule en grand…


	15. Episode 2 Chapter 4

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2 chapitre 4

Daniel s'éveilla avec un mal au crâne terrible. Quelque chose entre la migraine féroce et le lendemain de cuite.

En ouvrant les yeux il se trouva nez à nez avec un Wraith. Autant dire que cette trogne blanche à faire pâlir un vampire ne lui plut guère.

_Faut essayer le bronzage…, ironisa-t-il.

_Enfin, vous êtes réveillé, fit le Wraith.

_Oui, ça, pas de doute vous êtes observateur… On est où là ?

_Si je devais trouver une métaphore, je dirais… en enfer…

Daniel haussa un sourcil.

_J'aurai cru qu'il ferait plus chaud.

_Ah, nous avons un petit plaisantin…

Daniel sourit.

_On fait ce qu'on peut… histoire de détendre l'atmosphère… En parlant de ça, c'est obligé le truc gluant, là ?

Daniel était dans un caisson, entravé par des racines à l'aspect repoussant, comme si un réseau dense de veines s'était saisi de son corps. La technologie wraith, entièrement basée sur la bio-ingénierie avait quelque chose de… dégoûtant.

Le Wraith s'approcha, colla à nouveau son visage blafard tout près de celui de Daniel.

_Tu n'as pas peur… humain…, souffla le Wraith.

_Non… pas besoin. Par contre, vous connaissez les chewing-gum ?

Le Wraith s'éloigna en grognant vers une console de contrôle.

_Moi je dis ça, c'est pour vous…, continua Daniel sur le même ton désinvolte.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu parleras…

_Ah bah moi, je peux parler toute la journée, je suis comme qui dirait féru d'archéologie, en fait un peu plus parce que dans une autre vie, c'était mon métier… Eh oui, j'étais professeur d'archéologie à l'université, qui l'eut cru, pas vrai ?

_Silence !

_Faudrait savoir, je dois parler, ou je dois…

_C'est quoi ça ?

Le Wraith brandissait le pad ancien que Daniel avait trouvé sur la planète. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Ça, rien… Ce sont mes notes… mes recherches… l'archéologie… Je viens juste de le mentionner, vous n'étiez pas là ?

_Tu ne plaisanteras plus très longtemps, crois-moi…

Le Wraith examina l'objet ancien, sans pour autant l'activer. Il le reposa tout près de sa console, le fixant d'un air perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Daniel.

_Des informations…

_Des informations… C'est précis ça. Quel genre d'informations ? On peut peut-être s'entendre…

_D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur cette planète ? Ensuite, où est Atlantis… et les autres…

_Oula, tu as un sacré train de retard, toi ! Atlantis n'est plus ici depuis des lustres… La base s'est envolée… La pêche n'était pas bonne ici…

Le Wraith grogna.

_Les autres ? Qui appelles-tu les autres ? s'enquit Daniel, un brin perplexe.

_Les autres… (Le Wraith fit un geste d'exaspération.) Les autres vaisseaux ruches… les reines…

Daniel bougea, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable.

_Ah. Les autres… oui, je vois… Je sais que je suis archéologue, mais là, franchement, je n'ai pas envie de te donner un cours d'histoire accéléré… La galaxie a bien changé… Elle est, comme qui dirait, mieux fréquentée… Atterris, les Wraiths ont perdu la guerre.

Le Wraith grogna de plus bel.

_Je sais, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais fallait pas tyranniser toute la région… Les humains ne sont pas des steaks… Enfin, c'est évident !

Le Wraith, en deux pas, combla la distance qui le séparait de Daniel, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen.

_Bon, je vois que la discussion n'est pas ton fort…, ironisa Daniel tentant, maladroitement, de reprendre son souffle.

_Tu feras un bon repas pour la reine…, grinça le Wraith.

_La reine ? Tiens donc… Comme ça, il reste des reines ici ?

Le Wraith parut décontenancé.

_Oh… Tu ne devais pas m'en parler… ben, j'ai deviné…, fanfaronna Daniel.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Elle est réveillée, de toute façon, et…

_Oui, je suis réveillée !

Une Wraith avec de longs cheveux noirs venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le Wraith qui interrogeait Daniel s'inclina respectueusement.

_Ma reine…

Elle avança, le regard fixé sur Daniel, en ignorant bravement son subordonné.

_Le prisonnier était sur le point de…

_Je n'en doute pas…

Daniel s'amusait follement. Il pensait se libérer de ses entraves et fuir lorsqu'il avait eu l'information qu'il voulait, mais maintenant qu'il était face à la reine…

_Alors, bien dormi ? Le réveil doit être un peu rude, non ? plaisanta-t-il.

_Il n'a pas peur…, expliqua le Wraith, désolé.

_Je vois, fit la reine. Peut-être pourrais-je changer cela…

Daniel prit un air triste.

_On s'amusait si bien…

_S'amuser ? s'étrangla la reine. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_Daniel Jackson…

_Il dit être archéologue, renchérit le Wraith.

_Oui, c'est ça, archéologue…

La reine grogna, puis fonça sur Daniel et lui posa une main sur la poitrine. Elle resta un moment à observer ses réactions, mais il demeura impassible.

_Non… pas comme ça, fit-elle.

_Il doit y avoir d'autres humains dans les parages, ma reine…

_Oui, peut-être...

_Des planètes entières…

_Certainement… mais avant, nous allons contacter d'autres vaisseaux ruches…

_Parce qu'il y a d'autres vaisseaux ? Intéressant…

Ce fut au tour de la reine de paraître décontenancée.

_Ah, vous n'étiez pas au courant…, continua Daniel.

_Au courant de quoi ?

Le Wraith s'inclina plusieurs fois, contrit.

_Ma reine, il dit n'importe quoi… Il ment depuis le début…

_Que dit-il ?

_C'est sans importance ma reine…

Elle le foudroya du regard.

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, à ce que je sache. Que dit-il ?

Daniel se délectait de cette situation. Voir les Wraiths paumés comme des enfants égarés au fond d'un bois avait quelque chose de… rafraîchissant. Toutefois, s'il y avait encore des vaisseaux ruches dans les parages, ce n'était peut-être pas de bon augure. Fallait-il qu'il se détourne un instant de ses objectifs pour les détruire, ou ignorer cette menace, qui, somme toute, pour lui, n'en était pas une ?

S'ils s'alliaient, ils pourraient être une épine dans son pied… Affronter la Fédération et les Wraiths, sans parler des autres dangers de l'univers en même temps, ne serait peut-être pas judicieux…

Le Wraith n'en menait pas large, il s'inclina profondément.

_Ma reine, il dit que notre race est…

_Elle est quoi ?

_Anéantie…

Daniel crut entendre un hoquet.

_Je n'ai pas dit anéantie… détruite, ou alors, éteinte… Je ne saurais pas dire quel mot serait le plus juste…, précisa Daniel.

_Espèce de…, s'étrangla le Wraith.

_Je me ferai un plaisir de te déguster au dîner…, fit la reine prenant un air hautain et méprisant.

_Parfait, parfait, je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir…, ironisa Daniel. Bon, vous les contactez vos petits copains ?

La reine fit un signe de tête, et le Wraith se mit à pianoter sur une des consoles dans la pièce.

_Je ne détecte rien ma reine…

_Comment ça ?

_Pas de vaisseau ruche à proximité…

_Impossible…, souffla la reine en toisant Daniel.

_Je l'avais dit…, fit celui-ci, plein de morgue.

_Ouvre les communications subspatiales, envoie un message sur la fréquence d'urgence, dans toute cette maudite galaxie…

_Oui, ma reine…

Le Wraith s'exécuta.

_Le message est envoyé...

_S'il y a un vaisseau ruche, il nous entendra…, jubila la reine.

_Intéressant…, fit Daniel.

_Toi, l'humain, tu vas nous raconter ta petite histoire… Qui es-tu ? Et comment tu sais toutes ces choses ?

Daniel se demanda s'il n'en savait pas assez, s'il n'était pas temps d'agir. Après tout, que pourraient-ils faire ? Sa patience avait des limites…

_Avait-il quelque chose sur lui ? demanda la reine.

_Oui, ça.

Le Wraith tendit le pad lantien à sa reine, qui commença à l'examiner. Daniel se figea. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais pour la seconde fois, il craignait que ces idiots ne découvrent, par hasard, le pot-aux-roses.

_C'est mon journal… c'est personnel, avança-t-il, espérant que cela suffise.

La reine leva les yeux vers lui, le fixa un moment puis retourna à son examen du pad.

_Bon d'accord, c'est pour jouer…

_La ferme ! aboya le Wraith.

La reine faisait courir ses longs doigts blafards sur chaque centimètre du pad, tentant de l'activer, d'en extraire les secrets. Daniel se demandait quand il devrait mettre fin à cette petite farce, parce que les plaisanteries les meilleures étant les plus courtes… Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'une de ces créatures vampiriques ne mettent la main sur… Merde !

Le pad s'alluma.

_Eh bien…, fit la reine, satisfaite d'elle-même.

_Ma reine…, s'inclina le Wraith obséquieusement.

_Ah… vous savez allumer un appareil électronique… c'est mieux que votre serviteur là…

Le Wraith grogna. La reine ignora la remarque.

_Voyons ce qu'il y a là-dedans…

_Bon, là, je crois que c'est le moment…, fit Daniel.

_Le moment ? De quoi ? demanda le Wraith qui n'en menait pas large.

Daniel se concentra et bougea très légèrement la main droite. Sans son bâton, il avait des pouvoirs limités, mais limités ne signifiait nullement inintéressants. Les entraves gluantes se rétractèrent peu à peu sous la pression de son pouvoir, et il se libéra sans mal.

_Mais, qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla le Wraith, incrédule.

_Pas efficace vos machins…, les tança Daniel.

Le Wraith fit mine de se jeter sur Daniel, mais n'en eut pas le temps. D'un léger mouvement de la main, comme on balaye un moustique gênant, il envoya voler l'assaillant contre l'une des cloisons de la pièce. La reine, qui, plongée dans son examen des données du pad, avait ignoré ce qui se passait, leva la tête et compris tout de suite.

_Espèce de… !

Elle se précipita, la main droite en avant, sur Daniel. Une manœuvre pathétique et désespérée pour s'emparer de sa force vitale. Comme les Wraiths pouvaient être prévisibles…

Il leva son bras gauche en un geste de dépit, comme s'il fouettait l'air, et la reine fut, elle aussi, violemment projetée contre une paroi. Il s'extirpa de la capsule qui le retenait, et s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

Le Wraith était mort, mais la reine, plus résistante, respirait encore, bruyamment.

Daniel s'accroupit, puis se pencha au dessus d'elle.

_Je ne vous ai jamais apprécié, vous, les vampires à la petite semaine… Pas une once de crédibilité… des crétins brutaux, rien de plus… (Il jeta un regard circulaire) En revanche, votre technologie basée sur la bio-ingénierie est fascinante… C'est à se demander comment vous avez fait… (Daniel se releva, et soupira) Enfin, je suppose que cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant…

D'un petit mouvement du poignet, usant de son pouvoir de télékinésie, Daniel brisa la nuque de la reine, qui cessa de respirer brusquement.

_Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Daniel quitta la pièce, les pensées tournées vers son objectif, ayant déjà oublié les deux corps inertes qu'il laissait derrière lui…

Le problème était que, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans le couloir, l'alarme du vaisseau se déclencha. Pour la discrétion, il allait devoir repasser…


	16. Episode 2 Chapter 5

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 5

Le lieutenant commandeur Worf était penché sur le corps de l'enseigne Vetrill. Enfin, du moins, ce qu'il en restait, car la tête se trouvait à une autre extrémité de la soute.

Son combadge grésilla.

_Des nouvelles ? fit la voix du commandeur Riker.

_Plutôt mauvaises, répondit Worf.

_Vous les avez trouvé ?

_Oui.

_Tous les deux ?

_Tous les deux… Ils sont morts.

Silence. Riker devait digérer l'information à l'autre bout du combadge.

_Un accident ? s'enquit celui-ci.

Worf jeta un coup d'œil global à la scène. Vetrill décapité, et Toko… De Toko, il ne restait qu'un tas de chairs sanguinolentes, et un bras arraché.

_Je ne pense pas, répondit Worf après un moment.

_Précisez…

_Je pense qu'ils ont été attaqués par un animal…

_Un animal ?

_Une bête, commandeur.

_Monsieur Worf, l'Enterprise n'a détecté aucun biosigne à bord du Destinée… C'est impossible.

Worf grogna mais se garda bien d'activer le combadge au même moment.

_Et pourtant…

Worf observa les lacérations profondes qui avaient sévèrement entaillé le corps de Toko, et en déduit que la bête n'avait rien d'un gentil tigre égaré…

_Monsieur Worf, poursuivez vos investigations, et rejoignez-nous ensuite. Nous sommes sur la passerelle…

_Bien, commandeur.

Worf coupa son combadge.

_Lieutenant commandeur, venez voir ça !

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'enseigne Fry était penché au dessus d'une grille sur le pont.

_C'est… bizarre…

Bizarre ? Évidemment que c'était bizarre, se dit Worf. Deux officiers de starfleet réduits en pâté pour chien-lézard, sur un vaisseau sans le moindre biosigne… Cela était la définition même du bizarre.

_Montrez-moi.

L'enseigne pointa du doigt le sol, puis s'écarta légèrement pour que Worf puisse voir.

La grille protégeait un réseau de câblage de puissance, lui-même constituant une couche isolant le pont. Un dispositif rudimentaire pour éviter de marcher sur les conduits et relais électriques. Rien d'extraordinaire, s'il n'y avait cet énorme trou, de la taille d'un poing, au beau milieu.

Worf s'accroupit et dirigea la faisceau de sa torche dessus, pour mieux voir. Le trou avait les bords boursouflés et gluants comme s'ils avaient fondu, et perçait non seulement la grille, mais aussi les câbles et le pont en dessous. À y regarder de plus près, Worf crut même voir un trou similaire à l'exact aplomb de celui-ci, sur le pont inférieur…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il, perplexe.

_On dirait que de l'acide a coulé ici… mais c'est impossible…

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Je dirais que, selon toute vraisemblance, l'un des deux a touché la "chose" qui l'a attaqué, quoi que cela puisse être…

_Continuez.

_Si, dans un geste de désespoir, l'un d'eux a tiré avec son phaseur, la bête en toute logique a saigné… et ça, là…

_C'est son sang, conclut Worf.

_Vous comprenez, c'est impossible… Un animal avec de l'acide dans les veines…

Worf grogna.

_Poursuivez, ordonna-t-il.

_Oui, monsieur.

Worf n'aimait guère cela. Ils étaient venu à bord pour explorer, découvrir des secrets techniques ou bien des mystères, peut-être ce que voulait ce maudit prêtre avec son vaisseau surpuissant, mais pas affronter une créature féroce. Worf le pressentait, ils allaient devoir lancer une chasse… Riker en avait-il conscience ? Probablement…

Il vérifia son phaseur, et poussa son tricordeur au maximum.

_Réglez vos phaseurs au maximum. Personne ne se promène tout seul, et personne ne s'égare, c'est bien compris ?

_Oui, monsieur.

_Nous devons en savoir un peu plus sur cette… chose… avant de…

Worf était sur le point de rejoindre Riker sur la passerelle lorsqu'il prit conscience d'une chose.

_Lieutenant, où sont Darktun et Kyoshi ?

Le lieutenant Karrh réfléchit un instant.

_Ils devaient aller sur la proue tribord…

_La proue tribord…

_Oui.

Worf grogna, une fois encore.

_Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas que…, demanda le lieutenant Karrh.

_Si la bête a quitté cette zone, la zone la plus proche d'ici est la proue tribord…

Karrh hocha sombrement la tête.

_Avec de la viande fraîche…

Worf avait son regard des mauvais jours.

_On lui sert un en-cas sur un plateau…

_On pourrait peut-être les contacter, les prévenir ?

Worf secoua la tête.

_Il vaut mieux éviter… On ne sait jamais, s'ils sont en mauvaise compagnie…

_Oui, on tomberait peut-être au mauvais moment…

_Ou au pire…

Karrh acquiesça, puis porta le regard sur les corps.

_Que fait-on, commandeur ?

Worf prit une longue inspiration.

_Il y a des créatures, sur certaines planètes, extrêmement dangereuses, que mon peuple aime chasser… c'est une sorte de sport…

_La chasse… et les chasseurs s'en sortent toujours, non ?

_Non… je dirais qu'ils ont, en moyenne, une chance sur deux de survivre…

_Ah…

Worf balaya, lui aussi, du regard les deux corps.

_Je dirais qu'ici, nous aurons peut-être moins de chances de survie…

_Les détecteurs ne fonctionnent plus ?

_Pas exactement, commandeur, répondit Data. Les détecteurs internes fonctionnent, je viens de faire un diagnostique, cependant, ils ne détectent rien…

_Je ne mettrais pas en doute la parole de Worf…, Riker sourit. Je n'ai pas envie d'essuyer un de ces regards meurtrier dont il a le secret.

_En fait, renchérit Data, je crois que le lieutenant commandeur Worf a raison. Les détecteurs sont en parfait état de marche, j'en suis certain, le problème vient du programme d'analyse…

_Il y a une panne dans le système informatique ?

Data n'afficha aucune émotion, mais marqua un silence.

_Pas qu'une seule… J'ai relevé de nombreuses irrégularités au cœur du système, depuis l'Enterprise… raison pour laquelle je me suis joint à vous à la dernière minute.

Depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la passerelle du Destinée, l'équipe de Riker, composée de Data, du conseiller Troi, de l'enseigne Guivert, et du lieutenant Paddington, s'était échinée à comprendre la gestion des réseaux informatiques du processeur central. Il y avait une partie, dont la taille était impossible à évaluer, en accès sécurisé, et le reste tenait parfois de l'imbroglio indéchiffrable.

Riker était assis sur le fauteuil de commande, tandis que les autres avaient chacun leur console.

_Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas…, gronda-t-il.

_Il n'y a rien qui nous mette en danger, la navigation, la propulsion, les systèmes vitaux, ne sont pas affectés. C'est ce que j'ai vérifié en premier… Ce ne sont que de petits défauts… les lumières du compartiment 4, bâbord, pont 3 à la proue, la ventilation, soute 8, pont 2, tribord…

_Oui, Data, le coupa Riker. Pas besoin d'une liste complète.

_Bien. Et, les détecteurs…

_Pouvez-vous réparer ?

_Il me faut isoler le code défaillant, et extrapoler le code original sur la base de…

_Data…

_Oui, commandeur, je pense pouvoir réparer.

_Alors, allez-y.

_Bien, commandeur.

Deanna Troi, qui avait suivi la conversation entre Riker et Data avec amusement, lança un regard inquiet au commandeur.

_Conseiller ?

_Je sens quelque chose… ce n'est pas clair… on dirait… c'est brutal… primaire…

_Un soldat ?

Elle secoua la tête, le visage fermé, concentrée.

_Vous ne l'avez pas senti plus tôt ? Lorsque nous étions à bord de l'Enterprise ?

_Non. Il n'y avait rien. Le vaisseau semblait totalement vide… C'est comme si…

_Comme si nous avions réveillé quelque chose en arrivant ici, conclut Data.

_C'est cela. Nous l'avons réveillé…

_Conseiller, vous pouvez localiser cette chose ?

_Non, c'est trop diffus… Ce n'est ni tout à fait un animal, ni… ah, je ne sais pas…

_Nous pourrons le savoir lorsque les détecteurs seront réparés, avança Data.

Riker se gratta le menton, réfléchissant à toute allure.

_Il faut faire vite, Worf est là-bas… Le reste de l'équipe est en danger…

_Oui, commandeur.

Data pianotait sur sa console furieusement. Paddington et Guivert restaient silencieux, eux aussi penchés sur leurs consoles.

_Je n'arrive pas à cerner…, souffla Troi en proie à des maux de tête car elle poussait son pouvoir au-delà de ses limites.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, selon vous ? Une vie intelligente ?

Troi se massa les tempes.

_Une vie intelligente, d'une certaine façon, je crois… mais pas comme nous…

_Comment cela ?

_Ce n'est ni un animal, ni un être pensant… on dirait… un chasseur… le plus redoutable…

_Un chasseur ?

_Non ! Non, pas un chasseur… Une arme ! C'est une arme…


	17. Episode 2 Chapter 6

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 6

Les vaisseaux ruches wraiths étaient gigantesques. Ils pouvaient mesurer plus de quatre kilomètres de long, et l'enchevêtrement des coursives et couloirs pouvaient alors constituer un vrai labyrinthe. D'autant plus que la technologie biomécanique wraith pouvait être capricieuse et modifier très légèrement le plan du vaisseau, selon ses besoins.

Daniel savait qu'en règle générale les salles de stase pour l'hibernation se trouvaient à la poupe du vaisseau, et les espaces techniques, communications, passerelles, etc, plutôt vers la proue. Raison pour laquelle il courait vers ce qu'il pensait être la proue.

L'alarme hurlait dans tout le vaisseau, mugissant comme un sombre augure dans les couloirs. Nul doute que les milliers de Wraiths allaient être sortis de leur hibernation pour traquer l'intrus. Parce que ce n'était pas les quelques gardes chargés de la protection ordinaire qui pourraient stopper le prêtre aux pouvoirs extraordinaires…

S'il en rencontrait un, au détour d'un croisement entre coursives, il l'envoyait planer à plusieurs mètres, et le faisait chuter plusieurs ponts en dessous, s'il traversait un espace ouvert, ou l'envoyait s'écraser contre une cloison, si le couloir était fermé. Et le tout, sans ralentir le moins du monde. Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en boniments et politesses…

Son objectif était on ne peut plus simple, atteindre la passerelle le plus vite possible et pirater les données du vaisseau. Non qu'il en avait un besoin vital, mais il voulait obtenir deux informations capitales : d'abord la liste des vaisseaux-ruches de la galaxie, enfin, du moins, ceux qui restaient (il ne devait plus y en avoir beaucoup, mais ils représentaient une menace…), et ensuite, si possible, obtenir les plans de construction d'un vaisseau de ce genre (cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour son propre vaisseau, lui aussi utilisant de la bio-ingénierie…).

Daniel s'arrêta net. Un groupe de guerriers wraiths avec leurs horribles têtes de carnaval se tenait, dans le couloir, devant lui. Ils étaient quatre, armés de fusils à impulsion. Ils se figèrent. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas prévu de tomber sur l'intrus aussi rapidement.

_Écoutez les gars, fit l'archéologue, décontracté. Ça peut bien se passer…

Les soldats levèrent leurs armes…

_…ou mal se passer…

… et firent feu. Daniel plongea pour éviter les lasers, puis se releva promptement et, d'un revers de la main, projeta les quatre guerriers à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Deux s'écrasèrent violemment contre les cloisons, et deux autres roulèrent sur quelques mètres supplémentaires dans la coursive.

Daniel avança, tandis que l'un des soldats tentait de se relever. L'archéologue fit un mouvement sec du poignet, et le cou du Wraith se tordit brusquement.

_Je vous avais prévenu…

Il reprit son chemin en pressant le pas, commençant à craindre de ne pas trouver, à temps, la passerelle. S'il n'avait pas récupéré les données avant que d'éventuels renforts arrivent, il devrait faire sauter cet engin et se téléporter. Ou bien, se téléporter et détruire le Wraith avec son canon à convection. Il savait son vaisseau et ses hommes en attente, pas très loin d'ici, obéissant à ses directives… enfin, celles qu'il avait transmises par télépathie durant sa captivité. C'était vraiment pratique d'avoir des pouvoirs comme les siens…

S'il avait été en mission avec SG1, les choses auraient été autrement plus difficiles. Pas impossibles, mais plus difficiles. Se retrouver prisonnier dans un vaisseau ruche, sans soutien… Vala aurait tenté de séduire un garde, sans succès bien évidemment, Mitchell aurait lancé un bon mot, Teal'c… eh bien Teal'c aurait été égal à lui-même, féroce et menaçant… Mais cela aurait-il suffit ? Non… voilà le problème… ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer tant de fois qu'ils en venaient à oublier le danger, à être négligeant… et lorsque l'on est négligent…

Daniel secoua la tête, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Le couloir débouchait sur une fourche. À droite, la coursive était en légère pente descendante, tandis qu'à gauche elle était en pente montante. Fallait-il passer au pont inférieur ou supérieur ? Prendre à droite ou à gauche ? En toute logique, il devrait prendre à gauche…

Il sonda mentalement la zone. Cela n'était pas fiable à cent pour cent, mais utile tout de même. Il y avait des groupes de soldats, un peu partout dans les couloirs proches… des salles plus grandes sur les ponts supérieurs. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il percevait…

Daniel opta pour le couloir de gauche. Il monta.

Le temps filait, et plus il filait, plus la cavalerie pouvait débarquer. Non qu'il aurait du mal à se sortir d'un affrontement contre ces tronches d'albinos, mais faire face à la ruche entière, voire peut-être une seconde ruche en soutien… Et puis, il ne voulait pas traîner ici. Ce n'était pas un endroit où passer ses vacances…

Il se mit à courir à petite foulée. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas couru ainsi. Il faut dire qu'avec son bâton en main, la téléportation était bien plus facile. Cela aurait pu être plaisant, s'il n'avait rencontré un nouveau groupe de soldats au détour d'un couloir.

_Pas le temps de discuter les gars… désolé…

Daniel serra le poing et fit mine de frapper le sol. Les trois Wraiths furent immédiatement écrasés par une force invisible, comme si un pied géant venait de leur marcher dessus.

_Le pique-nique, ce sera pour une autre fois…, plaisanta-t-il.

Il se trouvait un nouvel humour, parfois grinçant, depuis qu'il avait ses pouvoirs. Était-ce pour cacher sa rage ? Ce feu qui palpitait en lui, sans jamais s'éteindre, à la fois créateur et destructeur. Quelque chose qui le poussait en avant, mais le dévorait en même temps… quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour en lui…

Le couloir donna à nouveau sur une fourche, il emprunta le passage qui montait. L'alarme hurlait toujours dans le vaisseau, mais il commençait à s'y faire.

Il traversa ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement, suivie de deux armureries, puis continua son chemin dans les coursives, sans encombre. Les soldats s'affolaient, et beaucoup de petits groupes partaient vers la poupe du vaisseau. Sans doute pour protéger les milliers de Wraiths en stase cryogénique… Ce dont Daniel se moquait comme de sa première chemise. Il détruirait le vaisseau, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller saboter les chambres de stase…

Daniel arrêta sa course nette. Il faillit foncer droit dans un sas qui venait juste de se refermer devant lui. Il observa le matériau biologique, irrémédiablement clos.

Ça, ce n'était pas bon, se dit-il. Si le vaisseau se rebellait, il pourrait lui causer du fil à retordre… Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, étant donné que les vaisseaux wraiths étaient des choses pensantes… Avait-il saisi les intentions de Daniel, ou se contentait-il de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Daniel exerça ses talents mentaux, et fit céder la porte. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir sans plus attendre, poursuivant sa progression vers la passerelle, qu'il espérait trouver dans les plus brefs délais.

Il ne rencontra plus un seul soldat, mais quelques interventions inconfortables du vaisseau, des cloisons en cours de déplacement, des portes closes, des salles rétrécissant pour modifier le plan du vaisseau. Il franchit les obstacles sans trop de mal, et finalement déboucha dans une immense pièce, où se trouvaient quatre consoles, et une large baie vitrée donnant sur l'espace.

Il songea que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait contemplé les étoiles, avec ce sentiment de plénitude mêlé d'une légère crainte, que l'on ressent lorsque l'on prend conscience de l'immensité de l'univers, et de sa propre insignifiance. Paradoxalement, cela aidait à mieux comprendre sa place dans le monde.

Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps… bien longtemps qu'il n'avait souri… depuis les événements de…

Daniel secoua la tête. Il devait se ressaisir, et se concentrer sur son objectif. Ressasser le passé n'avait aucun intérêt pour ses projets immédiats. Et puis, de toute façon, cela ne servait plus à rien. Ce qui était fait, était fait, il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

Daniel se concentra sur une des consoles, pianotant sur l'interface tactile. Il ouvrit le menu principal, consulta les items présents, et tenta de trouver une arborescence des fichiers. Le problème était que tout était en langage wraith, et que, bien qu'il maîtrisait de nombreuses langues, il n'était pas un spécialiste de celle-ci. Encore un obstacle qui allait prendre un peu de temps.

Heureusement, de temps à autre, il sondait les environs, et constatait que les soldats ne se dirigeaient nullement vers la passerelle. Il y avait tant de zones à fouiller dans le vaisseau…

Oui, mais celui-ci ne détectait-il pas la présence de Daniel ? Et pourquoi n'envoyait-il pas directement toutes ses forces disponibles ?

À moins qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de le faire. Une panne ?

Ou bien ne voulait-il pas le faire, mais dans quel but ?

Qu'importe, cela ne changeait rien à ce que Daniel devait faire.

Il continua à chercher les fichiers, ouvrit des arborescences qui ne menaient à rien d'intéressant, des journaux de bord, des fréquences de combat pour les boucliers, des inventaires d'armes et de munitions, l'état des réserves de nourriture (autrement dit, les humains récoltés qu'ils gardaient à bord pour un en-cas lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient. Daniel en eut froid dans le dos…), des rapports de maintenance du vaisseau, des rapports d'exploration très anciens… mais pas de liste…

Vite, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps… Daniel serra les dents… C'était lorsque la situation devenait compliquée avec un temps limité qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer, et encore moins se précipiter. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et recommença à chercher dans l'ordinateur de bord.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Daniel commença à saisir des rudiments du langage wraith, et les raisonnements qui étaient sous-jacents à l'organisation des fichiers informatiques. Ou bien était-ce à force de sélectionner n'importe quel fichier qu'il tomba sur ceux qui étaient plus intéressants.

Une arborescence le mena à la navigation. Des cartes stellaires s'affichèrent, ainsi que des systèmes solaires, des étoiles, et des planètes. Certaines étaient marqués comme étant bonnes pour une ou plusieurs moissons. Mais rien concernant d'éventuels autres vaisseaux wraiths.

Daniel revint au menu principal, sélectionner de nouveaux fichiers. Le prochain ne fut pas moins intéressant : les communications. Il put faire un état des lieux des fréquences subspatiales et des communications récentes. Le dernier message envoyé était celui de la reine sur une fréquence large. Un message général, sans réponse.

Il devait forcément y avoir, dans l'ordinateur, une sorte de carte ou bien de liste des vaisseaux wraiths en sommeil dans la galaxie, et ailleurs…

Daniel prit une nouvelle arborescence, et tomba enfin sur quelque chose : les plans techniques des vaisseaux. Il y avait tous les détails concernant la construction d'un vaisseau ruche, d'un dart, et même d'autres types de vaisseaux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Parfait ! se dit-il. Au moins n'aura-t-il pas perdu sa journée.

Il téléchargea les données sur un cristal, puis continua à fouiller.

_Allez… trouve cette foutue liste…, se morigéna-t-il. Elle doit bien être quelque part…

À moins que les Wraiths ne recensent pas leurs vaisseaux… Il y avait une forme d'individualisme exacerbé chez les reines, qui les poussait à considérer les autres reines comme des rivales… Peut-être que cela allait jusqu'à ignorer l'existence des autres vaisseaux ruches ? Non, peu probable, se dit Daniel.

Soudain, l'alarme à laquelle il s'était peu à peu accommodé, cessa.

Il releva le nez de ses recherches et constata que deux autres consoles venaient de s'activer.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Les consoles affichèrent une carte spatiale en trois dimensions des abords du vaisseau. Daniel reconnut la planète lantienne, et sa lune. Il savait son vaisseau caché dans les parages, et le Wraith ne le détectait pas. Toutefois, brusquement, un point rouge apparut à proximité de sa position. Puis un autre, et un autre, encore un autre… Daniel comprit.

Il leva les yeux vers la baie d'observation de la passerelle, et vit six, sept, puis huit vaisseaux ruches sortir de l'hyperespace.

Les renforts…

_Merde, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.


	18. Episode 2 Chapter 7

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 7

_Je ne détecte rien…

_Parce qu'il n'y a rien.

L'enseigne Kyoshi pianota sur son tricordeur.

_Il y a eu du mouvement, pourtant.

_Ce vaisseau est vieux, c'était peut-être un fantôme…, suggéra l'enseigne Darktun, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Non, je l'aurais détecté… il y aurait des traces de phosphore et…

_C'était une plaisanterie, fit Darktun.

_Ah. Je ne comprends pas l'humour des humains…, glissa Kyoshi, d'un air désolé.

_Je crois que les Vulcains n'ont pas d'humour, même ceux qui ne le sont qu'à moitié…, grommela Darktun.

_Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

_Rien… Et maintenant ? Vous détectez quelque chose ?

Kyoshi leva son tricordeur devant lui et fit des mouvements circulaires.

_Je fais un balayage spectral… en variant les fréquences de détection…

_Épargnez-moi les détails, vous captez un truc ?

Kyoshi tourna sur lui-même, visant tous les angles possibles.

_Rien… c'est… étrange.

_On continue.

_C'est évident…

_Vous vouliez dire… logique ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

Ils poursuivirent leur exploration du côté tribord de la proue du Destinée, s'enfonçant dans des coursives de plus en plus étroites.

_Il doit y avoir des zones de maintenance, remarqua Kyoshi sans lever le nez de son tricordeur.

_Des réserves ? Du matériel ?

_Peut-être… je détecte des fluctuations du bouclier…

_Il est endommagé ?

Kyoshi pianota sur son appareil.

_Par endroits, oui… Il faudra prendre des précautions…

_Nous éviterons de passer par là…

Kyoshi acquiesça.

_Bonne idée.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, poursuivant leur exploration vers la proue du bâtiment.

Kyoshi restait concentré sur ses analyses, tandis que Darktun, son phaseur en main, avançait prudemment.

_Il n'y a rien dans ce vaisseau…, fit-il après un moment de silence.

_Il est vieux…

_Il a été déserté…

_Ce n'est pas certain…

_Bon, pour un vieux vaisseau je trouve qu'il tient la route… Mais ce n'est pas l'Enterprise…

_Il a sauvé l'Enterprise, fit remarquer Kyoshi.

_Oui, oui, c'est vrai… un coup de chance… nous ne savions pas à quoi nous avions à f…

_Là !

_Quoi ?

Kyoshi avait brusquement levé son tricordeur et balayait le plafond.

_J'ai détecté un mouvement, devant… Non, derrière nous…

_Derrière ?

_Derrière, confirma Kyoshi en se déplaçant lentement.

_Mais on vient juste de passer, et vous ne l'avez pas détecté ?

_Il y a peut-être des interférences…

_Des interférences ? Avec quoi, le vide ?

_La coque, ou bien des appareils électroniques…

_Dans ce vaisseau ? Des appareils qui, pour la plupart, sont éteints, ou en panne…

_Les tricordeurs portables sont moins puissants que les détecteurs de l'Enterprise, alors… Attendez…

Kyoshi se mit sur la pointe des pieds, leva son tricordeur vers le haut.

_Il y a quelque chose, là…

_Où ça ?

_Là, au dessus…

_Au dessus ?

Darktun pointait son phaseur dans toutes les directions, s'attendait à tomber nez à nez avec un soldat égaré. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Kyoshi n'avait de cesse de régler les paramètres de son tricordeur.

_Je n'arrive pas à obtenir un signal stable…

_Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'est pas en panne, votre tricordeur ?

_Certain.

_Parce que sinon, on chasse des chimères…

_Non, non, il y bien quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la source de… Là !

_Où ?

_À deux pas… juste là.

Kyoshi pointa un doigt vers le plafond.

Darktun se précipita vers la zone que lui indiquait l'ingénieur vulcain, phaseur levé.

_Rien !

_Il y avait quelque chose…

Darktun se détendit, puis soupira.

_Dîtes, êtes-vous vraiment sûr qu'il marche votre détecteur ?

_Pas de doute… je l'ai… Bon, je refais un diagnostique… Attendez une seconde…

_Je veux bien, mais en attendant il faut peut-être avancer… Nous sommes censés explorer le vaisseau, pas nous arrêter toutes les deux minutes…

_C'est évident…

_Pas pour tout le monde…

_Je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose… Je ne le détecte pas bien, mais il y a quelque chose…

_Mon œil.

_Le diagnostique est terminé.

Darktun toisa Kyoshi.

_Et alors ?

_Le détecteur n'a aucun problème… Je vous le dis depuis tout à l'heure…

_Oui, oui, mais vous ne détectez rien de…

_Là !

Kyoshi montra un autre endroit du plafond, à deux pas.

_Franchement, je vais pas…

Darktun resta muet en regardant au dessus de lui.

_Quoi ?

_Il y a des conduits au dessus de nous… un plafonnier pour la maintenance…

_Oui, et alors ?

_Eh bien… s'il y avait quelque chose…

Kyoshi secoua la tête.

_L'espace est trop petit… je ne m'y glisserais même pas…

_C'est une illusion d'optique. Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'une protection, en fait vous avez une gaine d'aération au dessus de nos têtes. Et ce genre de gaine est toujours assez grande pour laisser entrer un homme à quatre pattes…

Darktun repéra un accès, et ouvrit la grille.

_Aidez-moi, dit-il tandis qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'atteindre la gaine d'aération.

_Que faites-vous ?

_À votre avis… c'est pourtant… logique…, se moqua Darktun.

_Je décèle une note d'ironie dans votre voix…

_Non… Enfin, si peu…

Kyoshi s'approcha de Darktun et l'aida à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, vous savez…

Darktun souleva une grille de maintenance et attrapa ce qu'il put pour se hisser.

_Une bonne idée…, grogna-t-il tandis qu'il se faufilait tant bien que mal dans la gaine d'aération. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

Il était ramassé sur lui, la tête baissée, et tentait de trouver une position confortable. Il y avait des conduits et des relais un peu partout, et il craignait de poser la main sur un relais de plasma par inadvertance. Ce qui aurait dû être le cadet de ses soucis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui, et ne vit rien d'autre que la gaine qui continuait sur plusieurs mètres, puis il se retourna, difficilement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la créature. Un crâne lisse, oblong, un corps noir comme la suie, des mains équipées de longues griffes, une sorte de mélange entre un dragon et un insecte. Et des crocs redoutables… L'animal ouvrit la gueule et fonça sur Darktun, qui ne put réagir.

Dans le couloir, Kyoshi entendit un bruit sourd lorsque la bête attaqua. Il leva la tête et tenta de mieux voir ce qui se passait, mais ne vit rien distinctement. Sauf lorsque le corps déchiqueté, sanguinolant, de Darktun chut lourdement devant lui. Suivi immédiatement par la bête, qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

Kyoshi aurait aimé fuir, ou bien se saisir de son phaseur, ou encore simplement émettre la pensée qu'il avait eu raison, que son détecteur avait bien fonctionné, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

La bête, menaçante, cracha, grogna, puis bondit.

Worf arrivait trop tard, pour la seconde fois. Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Étant donné l'état du corps, pas de doute, il était désormais plus que nécessaire de chasser cette créature. L'enseigne Darktun avait la poitrine défoncée, la cage thoracique écrasée comme si un bulldozer lui avait roulé dessus, et l'abdomen déchiré, les boyaux mis à l'air, pendant négligemment au milieu du couloir. Le corps se balançait à moitié, retenu à la gaine d'aération par un bras et une jambe qui faisaient des angles non naturels avec l'épaule et la hanche. On pouvait distinguer la tête, pendouillant mollement, le crâne ouvert en deux comme un abricot dont on aurait retiré le noyau. Du sang gouttait sur le sol, formant de grandes flaques qu'il fallait contourner précautionneusement.

C'était une vision d'horreur, et le lieutenant Karrh, qui accompagnait Worf, faillit en vomir toutes ses tripes.

L'ennui, nota Worf, froidement, était moins l'état de Darktun que la disparition de Kyoshi.

_Est-il encore en vie ? demanda Karrh en prenant de grandes inspirations.

_Je ne sais pas…, reconnut Worf, bien qu'il pressentit que le Vulcain ne pouvait être encore vie…

Ou alors, si tel était le cas, il ne valait mieux pas tenter de deviner quel était le dessein de la bête…

_Il faut retrouver Kyoshi…

_Bien sûr, mais pas comme ça.

Le lieutenant avait sorti son tricordeur et balayait sans cesse le couloir. Il tournait autour de Worf nerveusement.

_Pas comme ça ? Je ne saisis pas…

_Calmez vous, lui ordonna Worf. Nous allons nous organiser.

_Nous organiser ? Oui… d'accord…

_Allons-y, commanda Worf en proie à une intense réflexion.

Le lieutenant suivit le Klingon sans se le faire dire deux fois.

_Et le corps de Darktun ?

Worf grogna. Ils devaient aller voir Riker, en espérant qu'il ait compris de son côté ce qui se tramait, et organiser, au plus vite une chasse. Laisser un homme brave dans cet état ne lui convenait pas du tout, mais avait-il le choix ? Et si la bête rodait dans le coin, il ne valait mieux pas titiller son instinct en modifiant son environnement.

_On le laisse ici, pour l'instant…


	19. Episode 2 Chapter 8

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 8

Il avait largement sous-estimé le nombre de vaisseaux ruches encore mobilisables. Tout au plus, s'attendait-il à affronter deux ou trois vaisseaux. Là, il y en avait huit.

Les renforts… C'était la cavalerie toute entière !

Cela changeait la donne. Il n'avait plus le temps, maintenant, de finasser…

Daniel activa la navigation, une carte s'afficha sur sa console, les vaisseaux apparurent, en mouvement. Les huit vaisseaux entourèrent le vaisseau dans lequel Daniel se trouvait.

Ils avaient déjà dû entrer en contact avec le cerveau central, et savoir qu'un intrus était à bord, ayant assassiné la reine.

Il fallait donc s'éclipser, et rapidement.

Daniel ne pouvait pas se téléporter sans son bâton qui potentialisait ses pouvoirs, mais il pouvait contacter mentalement son équipage. Il se concentra sur le pilote, respira lentement, et ressentit comme un brouhaha mental… Décidément, ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre en ordre leurs pensées. Cela restait chaotique. Il implanta une pensée plus entêtante que les autres, comme une musique simple qui revenait sans cesse…

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Si le pilote n'était pas tombé dans le coma, il devait avoir hurlé que l'on avait contacté son esprit et donné des ordres… Heureusement, Daniel avait un peu de pratique, et savait doser la force de ses télépathies, évitant l'incident fâcheux. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas franchement agréable de voir un soldat sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale alors même que vous veniez de lui donner un ordre de combat précis et important… Mais Daniel avait réglé ce genre de désagrément depuis longtemps…

Attendre… Oui, mais combien de temps ?

Combien de temps avant qu'il ne doive affronter une armée de Wraiths, tout juste réveillée et affamée ? Seul, c'était trop risqué… Et combien de temps avant que les autres vaisseaux ruches ne décident, soit d'envoyer des troupes, soit carrément de détruire ce vaisseau, avec lui à bord ?

Sans plus d'informations, Daniel ne pouvait que ronger son frein.

L'un des vaisseaux wraiths ouvrit le feu, et toute la passerelle fut violemment secouée.

_Un coup de semonce, nota Daniel à haute voix.

Deux autres vaisseaux ruches lancèrent des darts, tandis qu'un dernier s'approchait lentement.

Ils vont téléporter des troupes, se dit Daniel. Tactique à la fois logique et évidente… Mais cela impliquait qu'il ne devait pas rester dans les parages. À défaut de combattre toute une armée wraith, il pouvait au moins se déplacer, éventuellement se rendre au compartiment propulsion pour le saboter, le tout en évitant, le plus possible, les patrouilles de soldats qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Oui, rester en mouvement pourrait être une solution. Certes temporaire, mais cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps…

Il sonda les environs de la passerelle. Personne.

Le compartiment propulsion se trouvait à la poupe du navire. Une petite marche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus facile… Le vaisseau fut secoué à nouveau… Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, en principe…

Daniel quitta la passerelle, emprunta un long couloir puis descendit au pont inférieur.

Il prenait soin d'éviter les groupes de soldats qui quadrillaient la zone, mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas éviter un groupe qui serait téléporté depuis l'un des huit autres vaisseaux. Et, comme dans ces moments où l'on redoute une mauvaise plaisanterie de l'univers, un groupe de soldat apparut pile devant lui au moment même où il formait sa pensée.

_C'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-il.

Les soldats wraiths levèrent leurs armes et firent feu, sans sommation.

D'un geste ample du bras, Daniel détourna les tirs de laser, en renvoyant quelques uns à leurs propriétaires.

Un second groupe de soldat fut aussitôt téléporté devant lui. Il y en avait plus d'une vingtaine, et Daniel voulait éviter la confrontation directe. Il fit volte-face, rebroussant chemin. Il y aurait un autre pont, un autre couloir qu'il pourrait emprunter, disons, avec moins de désagréments…

Il fit quelques pas, et une nouvelle téléportation déposa une dizaine de guerriers.

Il était pris entre deux groupes, qui avançaient lentement sur lui.

Deux autres téléportations renforcèrent les effectifs. Cette fois il n'avait pas le choix… L'un des vaisseaux wraiths, peut-être plusieurs, l'avaient repéré. Il allait devoir se battre et fuir pour éviter de se retrouver en mauvaise posture… comme maintenant…

Les Wraiths approchaient, leurs armes levées. Ils savaient que Daniel était coincé… mais ils ne savaient pas de quoi il était capable… C'était son atout, les Wraiths pensaient se mesurer à un simple humain, et une fois qu'il l'aurait joué, nul doute que les comités d'accueils seraient nettement plus belliqueux…

Encore des téléportations. Cela s'annonçait vraiment mal. Il devait y avoir deux groupes d'une trentaine de soldats, et Daniel au milieu. Lorsqu'ils feraient feu, il n'aurait guère le choix. Il ferait apparaître un bouclier d'énergie, détournerait certains tirs, puis écraserait les soldats. Ou bien, retournerait-il leurs armes contre eux ? Ou encore lancerait-il une attaque mentale ? Mais il doutait que cette dernière fonctionne sur des créatures sans cervelles…

Ah, s'il avait eu une petite escouade de ses Warwolfs… il aurait apprécié les voir mettre en pièces ces Wraiths. Enfin, il fallait faire avec ce que l'on avait…

Les soldats approchèrent encore, certains qu'ils avaient acculé Daniel. Ils levèrent leurs fusils phaseurs, arborant une mine féroce (autant qu'ils pouvaient avec leurs affreuses têtes…), sans cesser d'avancer. L'affrontement allait être spectaculaire, à n'en pas douter…

Daniel leva ses mains devant lui, se concentra intensément, mobilisant toute son énergie et ses pouvoirs. Cela allait faire de gros dégâts, indiquer à coup sûr sa position, mais tant pis…

Les Wraiths les plus proches ouvrirent le feu, les rayons bleutés traversèrent le couloir, mais l'ancien archéologue n'étant plus là, ils touchèrent les soldats en face. Un vrai carnage. Les deux groupes avaient tiré presque en même temps, et aucun d'eux ne put retenir la salve. Des dizaines de Wraiths s'effondrèrent de part et d'autre.

Daniel n'eut guère le temps d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. À l'instant où la situation semblait la plus critique, il vit son environnement changer brusquement, la coursive laissa place à la passerelle de son vaisseau. Le pilote le fixait avec attention.

_À vos ordres, monsieur…, dit-il avec un léger signe de tête.

La télépathie avait donc réussi.

Daniel fit un signe de tête en réponse au pilote, puis alla s'installer dans son inconfortable trône / fauteuil.

_Rapports.

_Nous avons détecté huit vaisseaux, monsieur. Eux ne nous ont pas détectés, mais avec la téléportation ils pourraient…

_Oui… Les équipes au sol ?

_Nous avons ramené tout le monde.

_Les niveaux d'énergie ? L'armement ?

_Tout est opérationnel, monsieur. Nous sommes à vos ordres…

Daniel réfléchit un instant aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Bien sûr, il pouvait fuir, et il serait probable que les Wraiths ne le retrouvent jamais, toutefois, laisser autant de vaisseaux ruches dans la galaxie pourrait aussi, à terme, constituer un gros problème… Si la Fédération venait de surcroît mettre son nez dans ses affaires, ici à Pégase… Il faudrait affronter une armada wraith en plus d'une armada de la FPU… Bien qu'il douta fortement que les Wraiths fassent ami-ami avec la Fédération… Cela ne valait pas le coup de prendre un tel risque…

Il allait prendre du retard dans sa chasse au Destinée, en espérant que personne d'autre n'ait eu l'idée de le poursuivre… Ce maudit Enterprise, par exemple… Mais Daniel sentait que cet équipage et son capitaine n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber facilement… Même endommagé, le bâtiment de la Fédération pouvait encore suivre la route du Destinée, et aller à son abordage… Après tout, il ne serait pas si difficile que cela à suivre, même en faisant des bons supraluminiques aléatoires… Mauvais calcul de la part de SG1…

Bon, une fois à bord du vaisseau ancien, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il serait aisé d'en extraire tous les secrets. Si cela était si facile, l'équipe Dédalus aurait réussi haut là main. Le Dr Rush y avait mis tout son cœur et son intelligence, et n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin de réussir… Si une équipe d'exploration de l'Enterprise était à bord, elle serait vraisemblablement autonome pour éviter que le vaisseau n'ait à calculer en permanence la nouvelle trajectoire du Destinée. Il n'aurait donc qu'à aborder avec une force d'intervention conséquente, et le tour serait joué…

Daniel prit sa décision.

_Alerte Tactique. Aux postes de combat, ordonna-t-il.

Une alarme se mit à sonner dans le vaisseau, et les ordres furent relayés par les opérateurs.

_Torpilles parées, fit l'un des techniciens en pianotant sur sa console.

_Monsieur, les vaisseaux ennemis se mettent en formation d'attaque, lança un autre, plongé dans un hologramme trois dimensions de l'espace environnant.

_Bien, bien, on va s'amuser…, ironisa Daniel.

Les huit vaisseaux wraiths adoptèrent une formation agressive, tentant d'encercler le vaisseau de Daniel, et firent feu avec tout leur armement.

Daniel fut secoué, mais les boucliers et la structure du vaisseau encaissaient les tirs sans problème.

_Visez le plus proche. Utilisez le convecteur… Je veux leur mettre la pression.

_Convecteur paré. Feu sur votre ordre, lança l'opérateur armement.

_Convecteur 30%. Feu !

Un gigantesque rayon de lumière s'échappa du vaisseau de Daniel pour traverser de part en part le vaisseau wraith le plus proche. Celui-ci n'eut aucune chance, ni même le temps d'entamer une manœuvre d'évasion, il fut coupé en deux, et une multitude d'explosions à tous les ponts finit de le pulvériser. Dans l'espace il ne resta bientôt de lui que des débris épars.

_Encore.

L'opérateur armement sélectionna un second vaisseau, proche, et activa le convecteur. L'avantage indéniable de cette arme à énergie était sa puissance, un seul tir en puissance maximum pouvait détruire une lune. Toutefois, il y avait un revers de la médaille, l'arme avait un temps de rechargement très long, et l'on ne pouvait effectuer que deux tirs avant de devoir laisser tout le dispositif refroidir. Ce qu'ignoraient les ennemis, et Daniel comptait dessus. Deux tirs avec le convecteur stellaire était amplement suffisant pour intimider n'importe qui… Enfin, l'espérait-il…

Le second vaisseau fut, lui aussi, traversé d'un bord à l'autre par l'énorme rayon lumineux. Il ne se brisa pas, mais explosa tout de suite. Le tir avait touché les compartiments propulsions et provoqué une réaction en chaîne.

Les six autres vaisseaux wraiths qui convergeaient vers le vaisseau de Daniel, entamèrent un repli désordonné, et firent feu de toutes leurs armes. Des lasers de différentes couleurs strièrent la nuit spatiale, tandis que des torpilles filaient comme des abeilles enragées.

_Ils battent en retraite, monsieur, observa un des opérateurs.

Daniel regardait les manœuvres précipitées des Wraiths sur l'écran principal. Cela ressemblait à une débâcle, mais l'ancien archéologue se méfiait des apparences.

_Torpilles à concussion…

_Parées, monsieur.

Comme pour confirmer le pressentiment de Daniel, l'armada wraith faisait mine de rompre le combat, chercha à encercler à nouveau le vaisseau. N'ayant de cesse de tirer, ils formèrent un écran en forme de cube incomplet. Où que se déplace Daniel, il y aurait un ou trois Wraiths. C'était une manœuvre intéressante. Pour qui n'y prenait garde, croyant que ces vampires albinos fuyaient, il serait pris au piège… Savaient-ils que le convecteur devait refroidir ? Ou bien était-ce une manœuvre standard ? Ou bien encore un coup de poker ?

_Torpilles à concussion, tubes 3 à 8, feu sur la cible tribord.

_Cible tribord, désignation 101. Torpilles à concussion, tubes 3 à 8, feu sur votre ordre, monsieur.

Daniel n'hésita pas.

_Feu.

Les torpilles à concussion n'existaient pas dans l'espace de la Fédération. Daniel les avaient lui-même conçues et fait fabriquer par différents techniciens en sous-main. Une torpille conventionnelle, qu'elle soit à plasma, à photons ou autre, pouvait fonctionner de deux façons : soit elle perçait les coques des vaisseaux, pénétrant le plus loin possible pour exploser (et, suivant la puissance, faisait de gros dégâts), soit elle explosait à proximité de la coque pour endommager tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle se composait donc, grosso modo, de deux modules essentiels, celui contenant la charge explosive, et celui de la propulsion. Il était possible, pour plus d'efficacité, d'ajouter un module de détection/navigation par exemple, rendant la torpille autonome. La charge était une construction simple sur le modèle des charges nucléaires employées depuis des siècles, depuis Hiroshima. Bien que les matériaux fissiles comme le plutonium ou l'uranium aient été remplacés par de l'anti-matière/matière (un nuage de positrons piégé dans un système magnétique, et son équivalent en électrons prêt à être relâchés pour entrer en contact…).

La torpille a concussion avait un modus operandi différent. Elle avait également une charge explosive, un module propulsion, et navigation, mais Daniel y avait ajouté un module concussion. La torpille percutait la coque d'un vaisseau, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible, puis émettait des vibrations puissantes avant de déclencher la charge explosive. La combinaison entre les deux provoquait un maximum de dégâts qui se propageaient sur une large zone.

Une seule torpille pouvait déchirer la coque, et broyer, par l'effet de la concussion, plusieurs ponts. Si la structure dudit vaisseau ne s'avérait pas assez solide, il partait alors en lambeaux…

Daniel venait de lancer six de ces torpilles.

Le vaisseau wraith trembla sous le choc. Les torpilles percèrent la coque de la proue à la poupe, puis vibrèrent. La coque se brisa progressivement comme une coquille d'œuf, puis les torpilles explosèrent. Le vaisseau se brisa en trois morceaux distincts qui dérivèrent dans l'espace.

_Bouclier à 80%, annonça un opérateur, tandis que les tirs wraiths secouaient le bâtiment.

Daniel demeurait stoïque.

_Cessons de jouer. Phaseurs, torpilles à concussion tubes 1 à 10, feu à volonté.

_Bien monsieur. Phaseurs et torpilles, feu à volonté, répondit l'opérateur armement.

Les vaisseaux wraiths qui avaient tenté de coincer le vaisseau de Daniel entamaient une manœuvre d'évasion, se dispersant à tout va tel une nuée de gazelle surpris par un lion affamé.

S'ils avaient mieux jaugé leur adversaire, les Wraiths auraient pu… Non, quelques Wraiths auraient pu s'en sortir… Mais les Wraiths restaient les Wraiths… Ils croyaient sans doute s'en prendre à un bâtiment spatial humain… le Dédale du colonel Steven Caldwell, ou l'Apollo du colonel Ellis… grosse erreur.

Daniel regarda sur l'écran principal le spectacle des phaseurs et des torpilles détruisant tous les vaisseaux wraiths. Des explosions, des stries jaunes, rouges, vertes, les petites lueurs blanchâtres des torpilles fusant de toutes parts, les débris s'entrechoquant… Cela avait quelque chose de beau… Une beauté cruelle.


	20. Episode 2 Chapter 9

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 9

Riker observait le lieutenant-commandeur Worf avec attention.

_Mort ? Tous les deux ?

_Non, précisa Worf. Darktun est mort, mais Kyoshi est… disparu.

_Mais vous pensez qu'il est mort…

_Sans doute…

Worf avait rejoint l'équipe de Riker sur la passerelle du Destinée, et fait son rapport concernant les événements avec la créature.

Le commandeur était assis sur le fauteuil du capitaine, et écoutait avec attention. Deanna Troi avait tourné son siège pour faire face à Worf, et Data pianotait sur sa console en ignorant le Klingon.

_Et vous pensez qu'il faut organiser une battue ? s'enquit Riker.

_Ce serait plus sage en effet…

Riker était en proie à une intense réflexion.

_Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire, nos détecteurs ne sont pas assez puissants pour nous guider, et les détecteurs du vaisseau sont, pour le moment, indisponibles. Ne risquerions-nous pas de mettre en danger toute l'équipe d'exploration ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux rester ici, à l'abri ?

_Ce n'est pas une mission facile, répliqua Worf laconiquement.

_Oui, c'est certain…

_Moi…, intervint Troi, moi je peux la sentir… Enfin, je perçois des sentiments confus de rage… je peux… Je peux être votre détecteur…

Riker acquiesça sombrement.

_Je n'en doute pas… Mais cette créature, s'il n'y en a qu'une, ne m'a pas franchement l'air amical, pourquoi risquer une désagréable rencontre ?

_Cela vaudrait mieux… En restant groupés, nous pourrions avoir le dessus, et éliminer cette menace.

_Nous ne savons rien de cette créature, lieutenant-commandeur, c'est une tentative hasardeuse…

_C'est précisément parce que nous ne savons rien d'elle, qu'il vaut mieux prendre les devants…, rétorqua Worf.

_Je vois, fit Riker pensivement.

Deanna Troi se leva, et s'approcha de Worf.

_Nous formerons deux équipes, j'irai dans l'une et le lieutenant-commandeur ira dans l'autre.

Riker fit grise mine.

_Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée…

_Quoi donc ? s'enquit Troi. La chasse ?

_Non, que tu y participes…

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Worf avant que le conseiller Troi ne réponde.

Riker et Troi lancèrent un regard surpris au Klingon.

_Quoi ? Que j'y aille ?

_Non, deux équipes…, fit Worf qui n'avait pas suivi la totalité de l'échange entre Troi et Riker, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

_Comment cela…

Soudain une alarme retentit dans le vaisseau.

_Alerte intrus ! Alerte intrus ! lança une voix de femme désincarnée dans les hauts-parleurs.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? grommela Riker, surpris.

Data fit un demi tour sur son fauteuil, le visage inexpressif.

_Les détecteurs internes sont réparés, monsieur.

_À la bonne heure…, fit Riker. Maintenant il ne faudrait pas que cela nous rende sourd…

Worf leva un sourcil mi courroucé mi approbateur.

_Bien sûr !

Data pianota sur sa console et les hurlements de l'alarme cessèrent.

_Puisque les détecteurs sont maintenant fonctionnels, intervint Troi, détectez-vous quelque chose, Data ?

L'officier scientifique reprit sa console, plongé dans ses analyses.

_Si je recalibre la puissance, et la fréquence des oscillations… le champ du bouclier ne devrait pas interférer… Voilà. Oui, je détecte…

_Quoi donc ? s'enquit Troi.

_Une seconde… il y a…

_Les détecteurs ne fonctionnent pas ? demanda Riker un brin exaspéré.

_Non, répondit Data. Juste une interférence… je ne sais pas d'où elle venait. En revanche, je détecte bel et bien une forme de vie inconnue…

_Où ça ? grogna Worf.

Data pianota sur la console, et fit apparaître sur un petit écran au dessus du fauteuil de commandement un plan restreint de la proue du vaisseau.

_Proue, zone tribord, pont 2, compartiment… C'est une soute… petite mais une soute de chargement…

_Il faut y aller, lança Worf.

_Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, lieutenant-commandeur ?

Worf se racla la gorge.

_Une seule équipe. Data reste ici avec le conseiller pour nous guider. Nous restons groupé et nous chassons l'intrus, commandeur.

_Oui… Comment le chassons-nous ? Nos phaseurs seront-ils suffisants ?

_Je peux vous bricoler quelque chose, si vous le voulez, proposa Data. J'ai vu du matériel pas très loin d'ici.

_Je serai même plus optimiste, fit Troi. Je crois qu'il reste des armes de l'équipe qui avait atteint le vaisseau, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

_Dédalus, je crois, répondit Riker.

_Nos phaseurs seront sans doute plus efficaces, avança Worf. S'il le faut nous pouvons modifier la puissance… Et je suggère, de plus, que nous passions aux navettes récupérer des fusils-phaseurs, en cas de besoin…

_Oui, cela me semble être un bon plan. (Riker se tourna vers l'androïde) Data, pouvez-vous envoyer les données de détection sur nos tricordeurs ?

_Bien sûr ! Rien de plus simple…

_Très bien, le coupa Riker avant d'avoir une explication trop détaillée.

_Nous aurons deux fois plus de chances de le détecter, approuva Troi.

_Nous ?

Troi lança un regard de travers à Riker.

_Je viens avec vous.

Riker ne se laissa pas démonter.

_Conseiller, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous restiez ici…

_Un phaseur de plus ne sera pas de trop, étant données la force et l'agressivité de cette bête, insista Troi.

_Exact, mais votre don serait plus un atout ici, que sur le terrain, glissa Worf froidement.

Troi se résigna.

_Très bien, je vous guiderai depuis la passerelle…

_Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, avança Riker tout en marchant, phaseur et tricordeur levés.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit Worf.

_Oui… Nous aurions pu confiner la zone, ou bien désactiver le bouclier, ouvrir les sas, et…

_Rien ne garantit que la créature aurait été… éliminée…

Riker acquiesça.

_Cela n'aurait peut-être fait que l'énerver…

_Elle est plutôt coriace…

_D'où vient-elle, selon vous ?

Worf émit un petit grognement qui devait être un soupir.

_Je ne sais pas…

_Était-elle déjà là quand nous avons attaqué le vaisseau du prêtre ?

_Ce serait logique.

_Dans ce cas, nous l'avons… réveillée…

_C'est ce qu'il semblerait…

_Cela ne dit pas d'où elle vient… parce que je doute fort que la créature ait été à bord du Destinée depuis plusieurs siècles, depuis la mission… Je ne sais plus comment ils l'ont nommée, la mission du SG…

_Je suis d'accord…

_Ce qui signifie qu'elle viendrait de la planète sur laquelle était échoué le Destinée…

_Monsieur ! Je détecte du mouvement, fit le lieutenant Sampson en secouant son tricordeur.

_Très bien, phaseurs sur para…

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les régler sur la puissance maximale, commandeur, coupa Worf.

Riker acquiesça.

_L'habitude… Donc, phaseurs sur puissance maximum.

_La bête est rapide et coriace, alors tout le monde reste vigilant.

_Bien monsieur ! répondirent en chœur les officiers de Starfleet.

C'était une situation inédite, même si l'équipage et les équipes d'exploration avaient maintes fois affrontés l'inconnu, des ennemis aussi sournois qu'adroits, parfois extrêmement dangereux, mais jamais ils n'avaient affronté ce genre de créature… Un tueur parfait.

Riker eut un doute, une inquiétude qui lui serra l'estomac.

_Est-ce nous qui la chassons ? demanda-t-il à Worf. Ou bien est-ce elle qui nous chasse ?

Worf regarda Riker.

_Je…

Le lieutenant Sampson avait pris une longueur d'avance, à quelques pas devant le groupe, le nez sur l'écran de son tricordeur, cherchant à affiner les paramètres d'analyse. Inattentif. Une erreur qui lui coûta cher, très cher.

Soudainement, la créature surgit d'un angle que faisaient deux coursives, et bondit sur Sampson. Elle faisait bien deux têtes de plus que l'ingénieur, un crâne oblong, un corps caparaçonné, noir, une queue équipée d'un puissant dard qui s'agitait furieusement, et de grosses griffes qu'elle utilisa pour déchiqueter le corps du pauvre officier de Starfleet. D'un geste négligeant, elle le décapita. Une gerbe de sang jaillit et arrosa les cloisons et le sol. La bête arracha le buste du reste du corps comme si ce n'était qu'un insecte ennuyeux. Un nuage écarlate brouilla le champ de vision quelques instants.

_Reculez ! ordonna Riker.

_Phaseurs ! Feu ! ordonna Worf à son tour.

Tout en reculant précautionneusement, Riker et son équipe firent feu avec leurs phaseurs et fusils-phaseurs.

_Commandeur, je viens de détecter la présence d'un intrus… Il devrait être à votre niveau…, fit la voix de Data à travers le combadge de Riker.

_Elle ne réagit pas ! constata amèrement le commandeur.

La créature semblait à peine incommodée par les phaseurs qui faisaient mouche trois tirs sur quatre. Elle émit un grognement menaçant, puis s'en fut, vive comme l'éclair, par les coursives derrière elle, plus avant dans la proue.

_Il ne faut pas la laisser prendre l'avantage, déclara Worf.

_Très bien, alors on la suit, mais tout le monde reste prudent, ordonna Riker.

L'équipe se mit à avancer à pas de loup, les mains crispées sur les phaseurs, jetant des regards nerveux dans tous les endroits où la créature pouvait se cacher.

_Évitons qu'elle nous prenne à revers…, prévint Worf.

Riker appuya sur son combadge.

_Data, vous pouvez suivre les mouvements de l'intrus ?

_Cela me semble possible, répondit l'androïde. L'intrus se dirige vers la proue par tribord, il y a des sections inaccessibles, si elle se faufile…

_On avisera…, coupa Riker.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, scrutant chaque recoin des coursives. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande soute qui s'élevait sur deux ponts. Il y avait des caisses et du matériel ancien stockés contre la cloison du fond. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du matériel essentiel, comme des tubes de plasma, ou des phaseurs.

_Elle est là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Riker.

Worf renifla comme un chien en chasse.

_Elle est là… quelque part…

_Elle doit être cachée derrière les…

Soudain une colonne instable de caisses s'effondra. Un énorme container fit un roulé-boulé sur quelques mètres.

_Phaseurs ! ordonna Riker.

La créature surgit d'un coin sombre. Elle était énorme, gigantesque et à la fois souple. À sa façon de se déplacer, on devinait qu'elle serait aussi vive qu'un chat, et très dangereuse.

_Je crois qu'on la mise en colère ! nota Worf.

La bête chargea, toutes griffes dehors, son immense queue fouettant l'air, menaçant de s'abattre à tout moment.

Tous les membres de l'équipe d'exploration tiraient de concert. Mais cela ne ralentit même pas la charge. La créature bondit sur le lieutenant Karrh, lui lacéra le corps en deux coups de griffes, avant qu'il n'ait pu lever son fusil-phaseur.

Riker plongea sur la droite, Worf sur la gauche, tandis que les autres reculaient.

_Elle doit avoir une sorte de carapace ! hurla l'enseigne Guivert. C'est un mécanisme de défense, si on ne la perce pas…

La créature fit tournoyer sa queue, puis transperça l'enseigne Fry qui n'avait pas été assez vigilent.

Il y avait du sang projeté en gros nuages.

Les phaseurs n'avaient aucun effet. Worf visait juste, mais la bête ne ralentissait pas.

_Il faudrait du feu ! lança Guivert en reculant.

_On n'a pas de lance-flamme à portée de main ! signala le lieutenant Paddington.

La créature s'élança vers Riker, qui tenta de fuir, mais elle était bien plus rapide. Worf chercha à attirer son attention, sans grand succès.

_J'ai une idée ! lança Paddington en courant à l'opposé de l'affrontement, vers une cloison de la soute.

Brusquement, comme si elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait, la créature stoppa sa poursuite, et se tourna vers Paddington. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, allongeant son corps dans des bonds rapides, et fonça droit vers l'enseigne.

_Tout le monde s'accroche ! Je vais ouvrir !

_Ouvrir ? éructa Riker.

_Ouvrir quoi ? cria Guivert.

Paddingon appuya sur une série de boutons. La soute possédait un sas qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur, pour permettre des chargements et déchargements dans l'espace. Pratique pour le transbordement de matériel, en système automatisé.

Le sas s'ouvrit et une brutale décompression secoua la soute. Les caisses et containers volèrent, et Riker, Worf et Guivert eurent tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à la rambarde d'une échelle de coupée. La créature émit un hurlement étrange, entre le grognement et le sifflement, parce qu'elle fut déséquilibrée dans sa course. Une seconde de plus et elle aurait déchiqueté Paddington. Mais elle trébucha, et un container, qui vint la percuter, la poussa droit vers le sas. Elle eut beau désespérément tenter de planter ses griffes dans le sol, la décompression était trop violente, et elle se trouvait trop près du sas. Une caisse vola à travers la soute et frappa la bête sur son crâne oblong. Elle fut emportée dans l'espace en battant furieusement des bras et de la queue pour se rattraper, sans succès.

_Paddington ! hurla Riker.

Le lieutenant activa la fermeture du sas, et progressivement, le calme revint.

Tous soupirèrent d'aise.

Le combadge de Riker émit un bruit indéfinissable.

_Je détecte une décompression dans la zone où vous vous trouvez, commandeur, l'informa Data.

Riker regarda tour à tour, Worf, Guivert et Paddington.

Il rit de bon cœur.


	21. Episode 2 Chapter 10

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 10

Ils étaient tous réunis dans une salle de conférence des bureaux de la défense planétaire à Washington. Une longue table flanquée de fauteuils en cuir prenait tout l'espace. Sur les murs quelques cartes géographiques de la région, de la Terre et des constellations égayaient un peu la peinture grise tristement sobre. Un planisphère traînait dans un coin, abandonné là comme s'il n'avait jamais servi, ou qu'il s'était échappé d'un bureau décoré style colonial. Il y avait également les inévitables drapeaux, celui des États-Unis et celui du SGC, qui faisaient un autre angle de la pièce.

_Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? demanda O'Neill.

_Non, pas la moindre idée, répondit Mitchell.

_On ne sait pas qui est ce prêtre, mais il est puissant, croyez-moi Jack, il ne plaisante pas…, intervint Jackson.

_Ce n'est pas un Ori ? demanda Landry à son tour.

_À priori je dirai que non, fit Jackson.

_Au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle…, accorda Landry.

Dans la pièce, le silence s'abattit comme un vent froid qui se lève soudain. L'équipe SG1, Mitchell, Jackson, Vala et Teal'c étaient plongés dans leurs propres réflexions, se remémorant le voyage dans le futur, et surtout, la rencontre avec le prêtre… Le général O'Neill, commandant en chef de la défense planétaire, assis en bout de table, engoncé dans son uniforme clinquant de l'air force, demeurait, comme à son habitude, stoïque. Le général Landry, commandant le SGC, était assis à la droite de O'Neill, plongé dans la énième relecture du rapport de SG1, tandis que le colonel Samantha Carter prenait des notes en marge de son dossier.

_Ce n'est pas certain…, grommela Mitchell.

_Quoi donc ?

_Que ce soit une bonne nouvelle…

_C'est-à-dire ?

_Il est… différent.

Jackson, qui avait baissé la tête dans un état presque méditatif, leva brusquement le menton.

_Oui, renchérit-il, il n'est pas comme les autres…

_Vous voulez dire qu'il ne veut pas dominer le monde ? ironisa O'Neill.

Un silence saisit soudain les membres de SG1.

_Il ne veut pas dominer le monde ? demanda le général Landry perplexe.

_Je ne pense pas, répondit Jackson. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ce genre d'ennemi…

_Il est flippant, renchérit Vala.

_Il est puissant, fit remarquer Teal'c.

O'Neill les observa un moment.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

_C'est le problème, mon général, fit Mitchell. On ne sait pas…

_Et comme on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il est d'autant plus dangereux, nota Daniel.

Vala se leva et fit quelques pas en se déhanchant, telle une danseuse échauffant ses muscles.

_Peut-être qu'il veut ce que tout homme veut, mais qu'on ne le sait pas encore…

O'Neill la regarda d'un œil amusé.

_Pas de religion ? Pas de conversion forcée ? Pas d'assujettissement ? Oui, ma fonction de général m'oblige à employer des termes plus… savants…

Carter sourit.

_Rien de tout cela, mon général, répondit Mitchell.

_Alors il ne veut rien du tout…

_Si, fit Jackson. Il cherche quelque chose, ça c'est certain…

_Mais on ne sait pas quoi, je crois que j'ai compris.

_On ne sait pas quoi, renchérit Jackson, mais on sait au moins où…

_Tiens donc…

_Le Destinée…

Silence.

_Une minute, le Destinée ? s'étonna Landry. Comme le Destinée du colonel Young ?

_C'est exactement ça, répondit Mitchell.

_Alors on a un avantage, lança O'Neill.

_C'est pas sûr…, avança Mitchell.

_Le Destinée n'est pas franchement à portée de main…, renchérit Jackson.

_Mais on sait ce que l'autre affreux veut, et on peut lui couper l'herbe sous le pied…, rétorqua O'Neill.

_Oui mais il n'en reste pas moins que l'on ne peut pas monter à bord…

O'Neill sourit.

_Pourquoi monter à bord ? On a déjà quelqu'un sur place…

_Sauf votre respect, général, intervint Mitchell, la mission de Young n'a pas été un franc succès depuis le début…

O'Neill s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Young est un officier de valeur… Il a eu des bas, j'en conviens, mais il fera ce qu'il faut.

_Oui, mon général.

_Et puis, sinon, Carter nous fera monter à bord, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh, oui, en théorie c'est possible… Mais je… euh…, bredouilla celle-ci.

_Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas ?

_Si, bien sûr ! se défendit Carter. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, cela demande une quantité énorme d'énergie… Pour la mission Icare, il a fallu utiliser l'énergie du noyau de la planète pour composer l'adresse… et nous avons, enfin l'équipe de Young a eu la chance que le Destinée soit à portée…

_Nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve en ce moment…, intervint Vala.

_En fait, si, lança Daniel.

Carter acquiesça.

_C'est exact. Nous savons où il est… entre deux galaxies… Ce serait comme dire : « je sais où sont mes clefs, elles sont dans le désert du Sahara »…

_Quoi que l'on fasse, l'option Destinée est compromise, fit remarquer Mitchell. Même si on les contacte, on leur demande de chercher quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas fouiller le vaisseau sans savoir quoi chercher. Nous ne le savons pas nous même ! Ils doivent être en stase pour traverser la distance entre les deux galaxies, ce serait trop risqué de leur demander d'interrompre la stase pour des recherches sans le moindre indice de départ…

_On y était dans ce vaisseau ! nota Vala.

_Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil…, lança Jackson ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de O'Neill, et Rush aussi…

_Et alors ?

_Aucun de nous deux n'a une idée de ce que le vaisseau cache…

_Donc, pas d'options, conclut Landry.

_Si, répliqua Jackson. Il y a une option…

Teal'c leva un sourcil approbateur.

_Eh bien, je suis tout ouï, fit Landry.

Daniel posa un petit carnet de notes devant lui, qu'il feuilleta jusqu'aux pages centrales.

_Il y avait des inscriptions dans le temple… j'ai pris des notes…

_Et une vidéo…, ajouta Mitchell.

_Et une vidéo… Donc, j'ai tenté de traduire le texte, mais cela s'est avéré plus difficile que je ne le croyais… je vous passe les détails…

_Oui, on vous en sera reconnaissant, ironisa Landry.

_Cela semblait n'avoir ni queue ni tête, continua Jackson. Ce que je traduisais n'avait pas de sens… Cela parlait de dieux imposteurs…

_Ça a du sens ça…, fit O'Neill.

_Pas dans le contexte… Enfin, bref. Cela parlait aussi de quelque chose qui revenait plusieurs fois, Les Portes de l'Enfer…

_Avec un nom pareil, intervint Vala, ça ne pouvait pas être un hôtel de luxe…

_Oui, accorda O'Neill, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que de s'intéresser à ce truc…

_En fait, je crois que le terme n'a rien de… négatif. Il s'agit simplement d'une expression légèrement effrayante pour repousser les curieux…

_Docteur Jackson, rétorqua Landry, j'ai appris d'expérience que lorsque l'on nomme une bombe « Super bombe », ce n'est pas parce que ledit engin est sympathique…

Jackson secoua la tête.

_Non, vraiment, dans ce cas, il s'agissait de faire en sorte que personne ne se penche sur la signification de l'expression…

_Les Portes de l'Enfer ne sont pas vraiment les portes de l'enfer…, résuma O'Neill. D'accord, mais en quoi cela nous aide-t-il ?

_Je pense que cela a un lien direct avec ce que cherche ce prêtre… Il se pourrait que les Portes de l'Enfer soient en fait une sorte de… lieu de savoir…

Le général O'Neill s'enfonça dans son siège, soupirant longuement.

_Pas encore une bibliothèque des Anciens…

Mitchell hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Eh ben si ! s'exclama Vala. Une super bibliothèque avec des armes et tout ! Ça vaut un sacré… enfin ce serait un atout pour la Terre…

Elle arbora un sourire innocent. Jackson la fusilla du regard.

_En fait, je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'une bibliothèque des Anciens… Je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de… centre de recherche des Anciens. Un centre de recherche secret…

_Secret ? s'étonna Landry.

_Secret…, confirma Jackson. Secret, même pour les Anciens…

_On ne sait pas où on met les pieds…, nota Landry. C'est mince… très mince…

_Je sais… (Daniel activa l'écran de la salle, qui fit défiler quelques photos des murs du temple. Daniel stoppa sur l'une d'elle, mal prise, coupant la moitié des inscriptions). Là ! Vous voyez ?

_Pas vraiment, reconnut Landry. On doit voir quoi ?

_Sur le coin en haut à droite…

_Cela ressemble à une série de symboles…, nota Carter.

_C'est une série de symboles ! Des coordonnées…

_Laissez-moi deviner, les coordonnées de la fameuse « Porte de l'Enfer » ?

_C'est ce que je pense, général.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'enthousiasma Vala.

_Il y a un hic…, fit Jacskon.

_Ah bah oui, il y a toujours un hic…, grommela Mitchell.

Jackson eut l'air désolé et ennuyé.

_J'ai cherché dans les photos, mes notes, et la vidéo… (il se racla la gorge), je n'ai qu'une séquence incomplète… ce morceau, que vous voyez en haut à droite…

_Voilà ! lança Mitchell.

_Il faut retourner au temple…, souffla Daniel.

_Et risquer une nouvelle… rencontre avec ce prêtre et ses troupes ?

_Mon général, commença Mitchell en s'adressant à Landry, mais O'Neill leva une main pour le faire taire.

_La situation n'est pas glorieuse en ce moment, avec l'Alliance Luxienne qui s'organise, et infiltre nos bases. Nous avons encore eu deux attentats, un sur Terre et l'autre sur notre site gamma. Sans parler des grands maîtres qui ne cessent pas leurs… incartades (encore un mot savant…). Si nous devons affronter un nouvel ennemi, aussi puissant que ce prêtre, plus dangereux que les Oris, un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de trop… N'est-ce pas Hank ?

_J'approuve, je voulais juste les faire mariner un peu…

_Alors on y va ? fit Vala.

O'Neill acquiesça avant de se lever.

_Si le général Landry est d'accord, j'autorise la mission sur P4X567, avec du soutien cette fois…

_C'est excitant ! jubila Vala.

_Encore une aventure de SG1…, marmonna Mitchell.

_Et celle-là elle est inédite…, ajouta Daniel.


	22. Episode 2 Chapter 11

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 2, chapitre 11

Les capsules de stase étaient alignées de part et d'autre de la coursive. Un silence sépulcral régnait. Seuls les légers bourdonnements des appareils de cryogénisation rompaient ce silence. Les écrans de contrôles, couvert de givre et de poussière, affichaient les paramètres vitaux de chaque caisson de stase. Les corps étaient figés dans la glace translucide, immobiles. Tous avaient les yeux fermés, et tous ressemblaient à de paisibles dormeurs ou des morts… Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit réellement mort.

Rêvaient-ils ?

La stase cryogénique était un procédé difficile à maîtriser, et complexe. Il ne suffisait pas de congeler un corps vivant pour le conserver. Cela ne marchait pas comme pour la viande… Si un être vivant était gelé, soit il mourrait, soit son métabolisme ralentissait beaucoup trop. Seulement, un métabolisme ralentit restait un métabolisme actif. Autrement dit, un humain qui avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul battement de cœur par minute, vieillissait encore… un peu plus lentement qu'un humain avec quatre-vingt battements par minutes, mais pas de façon significative. Or, l'objectif de la cryogénisation était de conserver les corps dans un état de stase, pour les longs voyages dans l'espace. Suspendre les fonctions de vieillissement, afin d'éviter que l'équipage d'un vaisseau n'ait quelques difficultés à traverser les immenses distances entre les astres… voire les galaxies.

Alors il fallait combiner le froid avec d'autres techniques. Raison pour laquelle les systèmes cryogéniques, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, n'étaient pas si répandues que cela. Nombre d'espèces possédant la technologie du voyage spatial s'étaient prêtées à l'exercice, y compris les humains, sans grand succès. En fait, le froid n'était pas l'élément principal, mais un moyen de potentialiser des effets chimiques sur les cellules vivantes. L'idée était de trouver le moyen, intracellulaire, de ralentir tout le métabolisme, baisser la consommation d'énergie, et la dégradation cellulaire. Il était plus facile de se concentrer sur la puissance des moteurs d'un vaisseau que de trouver le bon dosage, la bonne concentration, et les molécules propices au phénomène de cryogénisation.

Quelques espèces avaient réussi. Les capsules de stase, alignées, et en parfait état de marche, en étaient la preuve manifeste. Les corps étaient maintenus dans une sorte de gel électromagnétique, refroidi bien au dessous de -45°C. Le gel contenait des substances nutritives et la combinaison de molécules dites cryomorphiques. Soumises à un froid intense, elles protégeaient les cellules humaines, tout en ralentissant l'activité mitochondriale, et ainsi tout le métabolisme…

Rêvaient-ils ? Sans doute. Rêvaient-ils d'un ailleurs plus paisible, plus serein ?

Il y avait une plage, au sable fin, blanc. Des cocotiers penchaient la tête au dessus d'une mer turquoise, avec des reflets brillants comme si des diamants perlaient sur l'écume des vagues. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, mais une petite bise fraîche, marine, empêchait d'avoir un temps lourd. Les odeurs de coco, parfums de mangue, relents marins du large, effluves de caramel aussi, prenaient les sens. On voyait une barque. Une vieille barque, comme échouée, enfoncée dans le sable. Le bois était craquelé, l'étrave effilée, à la poupe, un petit drapeau flottait mollement. Deux rames étaient posées négligemment sur le flanc de la barque. Elle était légèrement couchée sur bâbord, comme un vieil homme fatigué, harassé… un pêcheur qui aurait pris un peu de repos après une pêche difficile… une pêche à l'espadon ?… et qui, maintenant, se fondait dans le paysage...

Ailleurs, il y avait une mère, douce, un sourire aux lèvres, qui préparait des cookies. Elle était dans sa cuisine, tournant, saisissant les œufs, puis la farine, et le grand bol en plastique dans lequel elle mettait les pépites de chocolat. Les gestes étaient précis, maintes fois répétés, sans hésitation, sans crainte, fluides. Elle dansait. Elle dansait un ballet avec grâce et élégance. Elle faisait d'abord la pâte, dans un récipient. Elle y mettait de la cannelle. Puis, lorsque elle obtenait une texture onctueuse, elle ajoutait les grosses pépites de chocolat, comme des pépites d'or, par poignées. Elle faisait ensuite des petits tas sur une plaque de cuisson, répartis de façon équitable, des rangées se formaient, s'alignaient, comme des soldats à la parade. Les pépites faisaient des aspérités dans la pâte. Elle enfourna la plaque dans un four chaud, très chaud. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que la cuisson soit parfaite. Une autre cuisinière, manquant d'expérience, aurait laissé une ou deux minute de plus, ou peut-être une ou deux minutes de moins. Mais pas elle. Non, elle savait exactement quand il fallait les sortir. Pas besoin de faire sonner une minuterie. Elle sortit la plaque du four au bon moment, et la posa sur le plan de travail. Les cookies exhalaient un parfum exquis de cannelle, de chocolat et de sucre. Ils étaient à la fois légèrement croustillant, et moelleux. Parfaits. Un régal pour les yeux, et le ventre…

Ce n'était pas son rêve… Alors pourquoi y songeait-il ?

Il y avait une femme aux cheveux longs, auburn. Elle aurait dû mourir. Elle était malade. Mais elle n'avait rien. Elle riait. Elle était assise sur un banc, sur le perron, profitant d'un soleil de fin d'après midi, sous le grand sycomore qui faisait de l'ombre au dessus de l'entrée. L'allée était vide, balayée par un vent frais d'octobre. Elle portait un gilet de laine qu'elle serrait, et tenait dans sa main droite un petit livre. De la poésie. Elle lisait sur son banc lorsqu'il était venu la voir. Pour une fois qu'il délaissait ses recherches… elle appréciait, et elle le montrait. Elle était heureuse, resplendissante, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Il lui promit une soirée en amoureux, et il sentit le vent froid le caresser et lui porter son parfum de rose.

Le soir était tombé. Ils étaient au théâtre, élégants, main dans la main, comme un couple d'amoureux, inséparables. Elle souriait, riait encore. Dans sa robe blanche elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses boucles d'oreille en diamant lançaient de petits éclairs, brillant comme des étoiles dans la nuit. Elle était belle, et il se dit que peut-être il pourrait aimer cette vie là…

Il y avait un petit garçon. Une jolie tête blonde. Il jouait avec un gros camion de pompier, allongé sur le tapis du salon. Il portait un pyjama bleu frappé à l'effigie de Star Wars, avec des vaisseaux dessinés un peu partout. Ironie ? Quand l'univers se mettait à plaisanter… Il y avait un sapin dans un coin du salon, croulant sous les décorations et les guirlandes lumineuses. Dehors il neigeait à gros flocons, mais à l'intérieur un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Une grosse bûche craquait derrière la vitre de la cheminée. Une odeur de cannelle et de rhum flottait dans la maison. Le petit garçon faisait tourner son camion en hululant, imitant le bruit de la sirène. Il sortait l'échelle et la déployait tout contre la table basse. Il tirait le petit tuyau de plastique et faisait mine d'éteindre un incendie imaginaire.

La télévision était allumée, le son coupé, diffusant un match de football. Qui était-ce ? New-York ? Non, non, Baltimore contre Green Bay…

Le garçon leva les yeux et parla, tout excité, mais il n'entendit qu'une seule chose, qu'un seul mot, « papa ». Dans la cuisine il y avait une femme… Qui était-elle ? Brune ? Blonde ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était heureux, voilà tout ce qu'il savait…

Tant d'unités, tant de capsules de stase, tant de rêves différents. Des paradis, des regrets, des désirs, des coups de folies… des vies imaginaires.

Il y avait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. La musique était assourdissante, les lumières lasers tournaient, de la fumée voletait en petites nappes près du sol. On dansait, on piétinait sur des sons rythmés, on buvait aussi. Un verre à la main, les garçons se dandinaient mollement, tandis que les filles faisaient des mouvements lascifs dans des tenues suggestives. Les corps à demi nus formaient comme une marrée. Elle traversait la salle, esquivant les couples et les danseurs, se dirigeant vers le fond, là où se trouvaient de grands canapés. Elle était là, au milieu de cet exutoire, mais elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle ne voulait pas être là… Ses amis étaient assis, sirotant du champagne comme on boit un grand verre de lait. Ils riaient, chantaient, fumaient, commandaient. Elle ne voulait pas être là… Ce bruit insoutenable, cette musique ignoble, répétitive, ces corps sentant le parfum bon marché, serrés comme des sardines, ces idiots convaincus d'être si uniques, tous semblables… Elle voulait être ailleurs, dans une maison, au calme, dans un sofa, avec lui, blottie dans ses bras… Là bas, pas ici…

Il y avait une table. Propre. Garnie d'énormes plats, tous pleins. Des petits pois brillants et croquants, de la purée presque blanche, onctueuse, de la sauce fumante, un panier dans lequel étaient entassés des petits pains chauds. Et elle était assise, dans une robe à fleurs, légère, sa chevelure rousse en grosses boucles posées négligemment sur son cou. Ses yeux verts en amande le fixaient. Cela aurait pu être le moment le plus heureux… cela aurait dû être son instant de bonheur.

Il était en uniforme. Rasé de près. Il dégusta un gros morceau de rôti avec de la sauce. La viande était fondante. Il ajouta un peu de tabasco. Elle ne mangeait pas, continuant à le fixait. Elle savait. Il devait lui annoncer son départ… une nouvelle rotation. Elle le prendrait mal. Surtout s'il lui disait qu'il avait été volontaire. Mais comment monter en grade ? lui dirait-il. Toujours la même excuse, répondrait-elle. Capitaine, ce n'était assez ? Non, la prime de colonel leur permettrait d'acheter une maison…

Il prit de la purée. Une grosse louche. Il savait que les saveurs s'estomperaient, et qu'il aurait un goût amer. Il savait que ce jour était le premier… le premier du déclin de son mariage…

Ils avaient tous des aspirations différentes, entretenues artificiellement. Parce qu'un sommeil cryogénique n'était pas un sommeil normal. On ignorait souvent cela. Tout ce qui comptait était de ralentir au maximum le métabolisme, les phénomènes de vieillissement, et les meilleurs y étaient parvenus, mais ils en avaient négligé les rêves, et le sommeil. Ce n'était pas des nuits de huit heures… cela pouvait aller jusqu'à des siècles… Mieux valait se balader dans un songe plaisant…

Les caissons de stase occupaient plusieurs coursives, sur plusieurs ponts. Quelques dizaines par coursive, et des centaines au total. L'un d'eux émit un bip sonore, immédiatement suivi par un chuintement. L'écran s'agita, le tracé cardiaque se modifia, toutes les courbes oscillèrent, les graphiques changèrent. La procédure prit quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas simple.

Le caisson s'ouvrit, et l'occupant fit un pas dans la coursive, avant de tomber à genou. Il respirait à coup de grandes inspirations, comme s'il craignait que chacune d'elle soit la dernière. Il ressentait des douleurs dans l'estomac, des contractions violentes qui le pliaient en deux. Le réveil était difficile. Les corps souffraient. Ils devaient se réhabituer à la pesanteur, et les estomacs qui n'avaient plus fonctionné se serraient en spasmes douloureux. Les intestins allaient également en pâtir. Certains faisaient de la constipation… alors après un sommeil cryogénique, rien de mieux qu'un bol de riz et des pruneaux.

Une seconde capsule s'anima. L'écran de contrôle eut les mêmes graphiques, à peu de choses près. L'occupante glissa hors du caisson, tremblante, et tomba elle aussi à genou.

_Doucement, respirez tranquillement… Votre estomac va vous faire mal…, fit le premier occupant.

Elle hurla au premier spasme.

_Vous tremblez…

Il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. Il y avait un tas de couvertures à l'entrée du couloir, posé au sol.

Une troisième capsule s'anima. L'occupant s'assit dans le couloir, serrant les dents. Il jeta des regards de tous côtés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit le premier réveillé.

_Pourquoi on se réveille ?

_Je ne sais pas, fit le premier éveillé un brin exaspéré.

Une quatrième capsule s'anima, puis une cinquième, une autre et encore une autre. Les occupants se regroupaient au milieu du couloir, endoloris, groggy, tremblants. On distribuait les couvertures.

_Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda la deuxième éveillée. On a traversé ?

_Le vaisseau nous réveille, constata le premier éveillé.

_Il y a une raison, renchérit le troisième éveillé.

_À moins que ce ne soit pas le vaisseau, fit un jeune homme qui se levait et reprenait des couleurs.

_On va tous se réunir dans le réfectoire…, suggéra une femme asiatique.

_On pourra se taper un petit dej', fit un homme noir.

_Ah oui, j'ai faim ! Une faim de loup ! lança le jeune homme.

_Du bacon, et des œufs ?

_Oh, oui ! Du bacon, des œufs, des toasts, une gaufre, un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé…

_C'est sûr, ça fait envie…, renchérit la deuxième éveillée. Moi je prendrai bien des fraises avec de la crème et un jus de canneberges…

_Que c'est beau de rêver…

_Franchement, je doute que nous ayons des fraises, ni même des oranges à bord… Mais le lieutenant a une imagination débordante… Un café serait déjà pas mal. Et savoir où on se trouve… Le Destinée ne nous réveillerait pas sans raison…

_Euh, doc ! fit un homme au bout du couloir. On n'est peut-être pas dans le Destinée…

_Colonel venez voir ça !

Ils s'approchèrent du bout de la coursive. Il y avait un hublot, de taille modeste, mais ils purent distinguer à travers, une forêt luxuriante, et des installations.

_On est où ?

_Colonel, il y a plus important…

_Quoi ?

_Où est Eli ?


	23. Chapter 23

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 3, chapitre 1

_C'est ici ?

_À ce qu'il semblerait…

_Ce sont les bonnes coordonnées ?

_Oui.

Vala soupira.

_Encore des arbres et de la forêt…

_Vous auriez préféré une planète gelée…, ironisa Mitchell.

_Non, une plage en bord de mer… avec des palmiers, des cocotiers...

_La planète Hoth, nota Teal'c de sa grosse voix.

_Je ne connais pas…, fit Vala.

_C'est une planète gelée…, expliqua Mitchell. Teal'c est fan de Star Wars…

_En effet, confirma celui-ci.

_C'est quoi Star Wars ?

_Cela m'étonne que vous ne connaissiez pas, Vala…, ironisa Mitchell.

_Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur notre problème ? gronda Daniel Jackson.

_J'adore les puzzles ! fanfaronna Vala.

_Pas celui-là…, fit Jackson, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

L'équipe SG1 avait franchi le portail tôt dans la matinée, s'était rendue dans une vallée boisée où émergeaient, entre des pins et des érables, les ruines de ce qui avait été un village, et depuis, n'avait pas bougé. Il y avait, éparpillés autour d'un chemin de terre, plusieurs bâtisses en grosses pierres d'architecture moyenâgeuse. Nombre d'entre elles n'avaient plus que deux murs encore debout, couverts de lierre et de lichens.

Le village s'étendait d'ouest en est en suivant le chemin. Peut-être les restes d'une ancienne rue longitudinale, ou de l'axe principal… Mais on ne pouvait distinguer d'autres rues transversale. D'une extrémité à l'autre, le chemin ne devait pas mesurer plus d'une centaine de mètres.

Aux formes que dessinaient les pierres au sol, on devinait aisément qu'une majorité des édifices étaient de petites maisons individuelles. À l'exception d'un seul. Une bâtisse trois fois plus grande que les autres, dont les murs étaient encore intacts, mais ne possédant que les restes d'un toit de chaume. Il y avait, de part et d'autre de l'entrée, des symboles runiques gravés. Jackson, qui avait tourné entre les maisonnettes, en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un temple.

_J'imaginais pas qu'on en arriverai là, se plaignit Mitchell en prenant un caillou dans sa main et le jetant vers le sous bois.

_C'est vrai ! renchérit Vala. Sur P4X567, il nous a fallu quoi, 5 minutes ? Pour trouver les coordonnées et les entrer… plus facile, on ne pouvait pas…

_En effet…, grommela Teal'c.

_Forcément, l'exploration devient tout de suite plus simple quand on n'a pas des prêtres magiciens et une armée de loups garous à affronter ! ironisa Mitchell.

_Qui vous dit qu'ils ne viendront pas ? le taquina Jackson.

_Bon, je le reconnais on s'ennuierait moins...

_Ce que je dis, reprit Vala, c'est que tout ça n'est pas net… C'est vrai ! On nous file les coordonnées de cette planète, et puis après, quoi ? Il n'y a rien dessus ? Même pas un petit indice...

_Peut être y a-t-il d'autres ruines…, suggéra Teal'c.

_Non, les drones ont survolés la planète, il n'y a que ça…, coupa Mitchell.

_… Sous-terraines.

_Ça m'étonnerait, intervint Jackson. Les indices sont là… On passe à côté de quelque chose…

_Moi, si je voulais planquer une bibliothèque, je… D'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'on va trouver quoi ? demanda Mitchell innocemment.

_Aucune idée, répondit Jackson en reportant son attention sur une grosse pierre de la taille d'un ordinateur qui s'était détachée d'un mur.

_Des trucs sympas… genre un bar à cocktails, ou un trésor caché…, plaisanta Vala.

_Un puissant vaisseau enterré ? ironisa Daniel.

_ Par exemple ! fit Vala en sautillant sur place.

_Des armes, avança Teal'c.

_Moi je suis d'accord avec Teal'c, lança Mitchell. Des armes ! De bonnes vieilles armes… des trucs dingues… C'est vrai, pourquoi faire tant de mystères et de secrets pour planquer, disons une collection de vieilles BD ? Ça pourrait même être une seule arme… un truc énorme...

_Comme celle de Merlin…, nota Teal'c.

_Ouais ! Comme celle de Merlin, en plus puissante ! Nettement plus puissante… Et vous, Jackson, vous pensez trouver quoi ?

_Moi je sais, intervint Vala, des vieux manuscrits poussiéreux !

Jackson s'était tourné vers l'est, observant l'horizon, figé dans une attitude expectative.

_Jackson ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Ça y est on l'a perdu…,se plaignit Vala.

_On l'a perdu depuis longtemps…, murmura Mitchell.

Teal'c s'approcha de Jackson et se posta à ses côtés. L'archéologue continuait d'examiner le paysage silencieusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes intenses, Teal'c déclara, avec toute l'emphase dont il était capable:

_En effet...

Vala, imitant Teal'c, se mit à côté de Jackson, mais après quelques secondes, elle sautilla sur place.

_Non, je vois pas ! fit-elle, exaspérée.

_On va tout de même pas rester là, comme ça…, lança Mitchell qui imita lui aussi Teal'c et prit la place de Vala. Jackson ?

_C'est étrange, que ferait une tour de pierres, en plein milieu d'une forêt, à flanc de montagne…, répondit celui-ci, pensivement.

_Quoi ?

_Je crois que… non, c'est… idiot...

_Jackson, expliquez-vous, je n'ai pas encore la faculté de lire dans les pensées...

_Moi je sais ! fit Vala.

Jackson la regarda, perplexe.

_Ah ?

_Euh… Non, je disais ça comme ça...

_Bon alors ? s'impatienta Mitchell.

_Voilà. Je pense que le village indique la route à suivre...

_Le village ? Mais vous venez de dire qu'il n'y avait rien dedans… Il est complètement en ruine...

_Non, corrigea Jackson, pas DANS le village… LE village, lui-même !

Mitchell se gratta le menton.

_Développez…

_Prenez un peu de recul… Regardez l'orientation des ruines, toutes ensemble…

Mitchell s'exécuta, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

_Elles montrent la montagne ! lança Vala.

_Bon d'accord, les formes indiquent la montagne…, reconnut Mitchell.

_Et là bas, il y a cette petite tour, isolée, un peu comme si on l'avait planté là exprès…

Jackson pointait son bras en direction de l'édifice à flanc de montagne.

_Comme une balise.

_C'est ça…

_Alors, on y va ? jubila Vala.

_Évidemment, grommela Mitchell en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

La tour n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et Vala faisait une moue boudeuse en la détaillant.

_C'est une ruine, constata-t-elle amèrement.

Jackson tournait autour en examinant chaque pierre tandis que Teal'c et Mitchell attendaient.

_Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? jeta l'archéologue.

_Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de plus… impressionnant…

La tour devait mesurer six mètres de haut, la hauteur de trois hommes, environ. Elle était de forme carrée, faite de gros pavés entassés les uns sur les autres et percée d'une large entrée, sans porte, sur sa façade est. Un reste de crénelage apparaissait au sommet, et de la mousse poussait un peu partout.

_On dirait une tour de château…, avança Mitchell qui avait pris un peu de recul.

Jackson s'arrêta.

_Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

Jackson lui lança un regard perplexe.

_Non… non, pas forcément… En fait, j'ai fini. À priori, il n'y a rien sur l'extérieur…

_Une banale tour de guet…, suggéra Mitchell.

_Peut-être bien… ou peut-être que non…, fit Jackson pensif, immobile devant l'entrée.

Mitchell lui passa devant, et lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

_Allons voir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Le rez-de-chaussée était assez spacieux, exception faite d'une horrible statue de la taille d'un homme et représentant un dieu grec, il n'y avait aucun mobilier, aucune décoration d'aucune sorte. Sur le fond à droite, on distinguait des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur, et qui devaient sûrement aller jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

_Bon, c'est pas le grand luxe…, ironisa Mitchell.

_J'en ai marre des ruines…, gémit Vala.

_N'y avait-il aucun indice dans le temple de P4X567 ? demanda Teal'c, songeur.

_Non. Rien que les coordonnées…, répondit Jackson.

_On passe à l'étage suivant alors…, proposa Mitchell qui était déjà en bas des escalier, prêt à monter.

_Non. On n'a pas vraiment fini ici.

_Pitié, Daniel, on ne va pas encore vous regarder examiner chaque pierre ! soupira Vala.

Daniel secoua la tête, désespéré.

_Non, mais au moins la statue…

Vala servit son sourire le plus charmeur, et sautilla à côté de Jackson.

_Ah ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! dit-elle

_Je n'en crois pas un mot…, glissa Daniel Jackson.

Vala prit un air offusqué, et fit mine d'être offensée, mimant à la perfection une attitude _comment ça? Moi? Mais je suis un ange, in_ _n_ _ocent_...

_Vous pensez à quoi, Jackson ? s'enquit Mitchell.

Daniel s'approcha de la statue, et se mit à scruter chaque aspérité. Elle représentait Hadès, le dieu grec des enfers. Une longue barbe, des épaules carrées, et un médaillon sur le torse. Jackson ne put résister, c'était si… évident. Il appuya sur le médaillon.

Dans un bruit de craquement et de grondement, la statue glissa sur la droite, révélant un trou béant dans le sol.

_Je pensais à ça, fit Jackson, triomphalement.

_Ah, ça c'est intéressant ! jubila Vala.

_D'accord, reconnut Mitchell. Allons voir.

En s'approchant, ils distinguèrent de larges marches qui s'enfonçaient plus avant dans la montagne.

_Oh, ça alors des escaliers ! plaisanta Mitchell tout en descendant le premier.

L'un derrière l'autre, ils s'engagèrent dans l'ouverture faiblement éclairée. Ils traversèrent un petit couloir plein de poussière et de terre sèche, puis débouchèrent sur une grande salle, haute de plafond.

Mitchell balayait la pièce de sa lampe torche, tandis que Jackson cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose.

_C'est cossu, nota Mitchell.

Jackson trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit un briquet qu'il alluma et porta la flamme sur la pierre. Aussitôt, un réseau de lampe à huile s'embrasa, et la pièce s'illumina.

_Pas mal, reconnut Mitchell.

Il y avait, sur deux pans de murs, de hautes bibliothèques croulants sous des ouvrages aussi épais qu'une bible de Gutenberg, et au centre de la salle, un long bureau en grès macif, flanqués de chaises et de fauteuils, couvert de papiers, de livres et d'artefacts. Le mur du fond était occulté derrière une énorme statue représentant à nouveau un dieu grec.

_C'est la bibliothèque ! lança Mitchell.

_C'est qui, lui ? demanda Vala en désignant la statue du fond.

_Hadès, répondit Jackson qui avait entrepris de fouiller les livres et papiers.

_Je sais pas, mais notre bonhomme aime bien les statues… une là-haut, une ici…

_Vala ! gronda Jackson, concentré sur son examen minutieux d'un parchemin.

_N'empêche, si c'est ça la bibliothèque qu'on cherchait, je suis un peu déçu…, se plaignit Mitchell.

_En effet, accorda Teal'c stoïquement tandis qu'il jetait un œil dans un livre poussiéreux.

Soudain, Jackson se figea. Il releva le nez de sa lecture, puis s'approcha de la statue.

_Mais oui, Vala a raison…, fit-il, songeur. Des statues…

_Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! rétorqua Vala du tac au tac. Sur quoi ?

_Jacskon, vous pensez à quoi ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Eh bien…, il y a beaucoup de statues, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Peut-être…, reconnut Mitchell. Mais, on devrait se concentrer sur les livres, histoire de trouver celui qui parle d'une arme surpuissante pour…

Jackson actionna un dispositif sur la statue, et elle se coupa en deux pour laisser apparaître une nouvelle ouverture. Instantanément, des lumières d'une teinte bleue pâle jetèrent une lueur blafarde dans la pièce.

Vala, Teal'c et Mitchell rejoignirent Jackson, et contemplèrent l'immense espace qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Il y avait au moins une douzaine d'étages en sous-sol, qui plongeaient dans la montagne. Tous donnaient sur un profond puits dans lequel une navette de la taille d'un jumper pouvait allègrement circuler. Chaque étage donnait directement sur le puits par une petite passerelle de sorte que le jumper pouvait s'y poser. Un ascenseur et des escaliers descendaient depuis le niveau le plus élevé jusqu'en bas. On distinguait d'immenses bibliothèques, mais aussi des laboratoires à chaque étage. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait SG1 était reliée au premier niveau par un pont.

_Ça c'est la bibliothèque ! lança Jackson, non sans une pointe de satisfaction.


	24. Chapter 24

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 3, chapitre 2

_On fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit Vala qui n'avait de cesse de balayer du regard l'ensemble des niveaux qui allaient jusqu'au fond de l'immense puits.

_J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, lança Jackson en s'engageant sur le pont qui surplombait le vide.

_Attendez ! fit Mitchell en le retenant par l'épaule. Là, ça change tout… Il y a beaucoup d'étages, et beaucoup de salles à fouiller, surtout si elles possèdent toutes des… bibliothèques.

_Et alors ? Vous avez prévu autre chose pour aujourd'hui ?

_Non, bien sûr, mais nous ne sommes que quatre… Ce n'est pas suffisant…

_Oui, renchérit Vala, en plus il faudrait savoir ce que l'on cherche…

Daniel enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, dans un geste machinal, tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

_Oui. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il faut chercher, et cela risque de prendre un sacré bout de temps.

_Je vais contacter le SGC et demander des renforts, plus nous aurons d'équipes SG avec nous, plus vite nous pourrons tout emballer, s'il le faut…, proposa Mitchell.

_En attendant, Vala, Teal'c et moi commençons à fouiller les étages…

_Ça me semble un bon plan, accorda Mitchell.

_Un excellent, reconnut Jackson.

Mitchell quitta la pièce donnant sur la ou les bibliothèques secrètes pour transmettre sa demande au SGC par radio.

Jackson, Teal'c et Vala commencèrent à explorer la zone.

Il y avait de quoi occuper une armée de chercheurs, Mitchell avait raison, cela prendrait du temps. Mais Daniel ne se décourageait pas, il fouillait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la passerelle, et atteignirent la première salle. C'était une mine d'or. Elle n'avait rien d'originale, pas de mobilier mystérieux, ni de crâne de dragon, ou encore de dispositifs Anciens d'avant garde, juste une table et des chaises rudimentaires en bois. Toutefois, les murs étaient couverts de livres du sol au plafond, entassées sur des étagères qui semblaient prêtes à se rompre sous le poids des gros ouvrages. Jackson en saisit un et s'installe sur une des chaises.

_Je suppose qu'il y a une foule d'autres pièces identiques à celle-là, avança Teal'c de sa grosse voix.

_Oui… il y a des chances… Un endroit comme ça doit forcément…

Jackson fut saisi par un éclair de lucidité, une idée forte. Il se leva soudain et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous les ouvrages.

_Je sais que nous sommes plus ou moins pressés, mais quand même…, lança Vala en toisant Daniel.

Teal'c se contenta de lever un sourcil perplexe.

_On a besoin d'arme, mais pas la peine d'en faire tout un…

_Je ne cherche pas une arme ! jeta Daniel, exaspéré, tout en feuilletant un autre manuscrit.

_Ah ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'on cherche tous, non ?

_Vala…, grogna Jackson.

_Quoi ?!

_Que cherchez-vous, Daniel Jackson ? demanda Teal'c.

_Si c'est une bibliothèque, un centre de recherche, un lieu d'étude, enfin, peu importe, il doit y avoir un index… Toutes les bibliothèques en ont un…

_Un index ? s'enquit Vala tout en attrapant un manuscrit avec une reliure en cuir foncé.

_Cela permet de référencer tous les ouvrages que possède la bibliothèque… plutôt que de chercher un peu au hasard, il suffit de consulter…

_L'index ! coupa Vala. Oui, ben alors, il faut le trouver…

_C'est ce que je m'emploie à faire…, répliqua Daniel.

_C'est pas efficace, le tança Vala.

_Où se trouve ce document, Daniel Jackson ? demanda Teal'c.

Jackson posa un des manuscrits dont il s'était emparé.

_Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Mais, si nous supposons que cette pièce fait parti de l'ensemble de la bibliothèque… ce qui, au vu des manuscrits présents, semble tout à fait plausible, alors il doit y avoir un index, quelque part ici…

_D'accord, et quand on l'aura trouvé, il suffira de trouver la mention « armes », c'est ça ? demanda Vala, un brin perplexe.

_je pense que cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué…, rétorqua Daniel.

_Donc pas d'armes… Des technologies, alors ?

_Non… peut-être… je ne sais pas…

_Pas d'armes ni de technologies…, conclut Vala, boudeuse.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça. (Daniel posa le manuscrit qu'il avait en main et en attrapa un autre). Je ne suis sûr de rien, et je ne sais pas ce que l'on va trouver…

_Si on cherche pas des armes et des technologies, on cherche quoi ?

Daniel observa Vala, qui semblait avoir posé sa question avec sérieux.

_En fait, si on ne trouve pas des références directes à de l'armement ou des technologies, le plus intéressant serait de trouver des contes et des légendes…

_Des contes ? s'étrangla Vala. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de contes ?

_Il n'y a pas que des contes, mais aussi des mythologies…

_Oh… Ben alors ça change tout…

_Toutes les cultures, expliqua Jackson, ont, à moment ou un autre de leur évolution, utilisé les contes et les mythes pour transmettre des vérités ou simplement transcrire leur Histoire…

_Alors un mythe, les dieux ne parlent pas que de…

Daniel secoua la tête.

_Non, il y a une part d'histoire, comme un devoir de mémoire à travers des choses que l'on raconte sans cesse, encore et encore, d'une génération à l'autre…

_Oui… Et vous espérez trouver des informations sur cette bibliothèque, sur l'Ancien qui l'a créé…

_C'est ça. Peut-être même un plus… Des informations sur "les portes de l'enfer"…

_Et des armes…

_Possible.

_Daniel Jackson, fit Teal'c en indiquant le manuscrit qu'il tenait.

Daniel s'approcha et se saisit du document, qu'il feuilleta aussitôt.

_C'est de l'Ancien…, souffla-t-il. Ça se présente comme une liste…

_C'est peut-être une liste de courses ! plaisanta Vala.

Daniel se contenta de grogner, plongé dans sa lecture.

_Imaginez un peu, des œufs, du jus d'orange, des tomates, du bacon, une arme surpuissante pour vaincre tous les méchants de la galaxie…

Teal'c leva un sourcil et s'apprêta à lancer une de ses remarques spirituelles, mais Daniel l'en empêcha.

_C'est ça ! jubila-t-il. C'est ça !

_La liste de course ?

_Quoi ? Non… c'est l'index… Tous les ouvrages référencés, sur tous les niveaux…

_Génial ! Où sont les armes ? lança Vala.

Jackson s'assombrit.

_Je n'ai pas encore tout examiné…

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Jackson s'assit sur une des chaises au centre de la pièce, posa l'index sur la table et le feuilleta lentement.

_Alors ? s'impatienta Vala.

_Vala… il y a des milliers de références…

_Cherchez à Armes, ou Superpuissance, Vaisseau, ou…

_Les portes de l'enfer…, suggéra Teal'c.

_Ah oui ! C'est une bonne idée ça ! accorda Vala.

_Oui, reconnut Daniel, c'est une bonne idée… C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé par là…

_Et ?

_Rien.

_Rien ? Comment ça rien ?!

_Rien. Pas de mention « les portes de l'enfer » dans l'index.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon.

_Vala a raison, ajouta Teal'c, il y a peut-être deux index…

Jackson secoua la tête.

_J'y ai pensé…

_Merveilleux ! le coupa Vala.

_Toutefois, je doute qu'il y est un… disons, un index secret…

_Pourquoi ça ?

_D'abord parce que ce n'est pas le lieu, c'est un centre de recherche, en quelque sorte, pas un laboratoire d'armement…

_Mais il est secret !

_Oui, tout le centre est secret, alors pourquoi en cacher une partie ?

_Je ne sais pas, pour planquer un trésor ! avança Vala.

_Un trésor, ben voyons…, ironisa Jackson.

_Ce n'est pas impossible…

Jackson soupira.

_Non, ce n'est pas impossible, mais je doute que ce soit le cas ici.

_Même pas un petit secret ?

_Mais, cette bibliothèque est remplie de secrets ! rétorqua Daniel.

_Bon alors on emporte un de ces livres ?

Vala attrapa un gros manuscrit relié de cuir noir, patiné, sur une des étagères, et le brandit sous le nez de Jackson.

_Celui-là, il doit valoir cher, non ?

_Vala, il faut trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher, pas…

_Ah ! Mais voilà, on cherche quoi, Daniel ?

_Toute la question est là. L'ennui c'est que si nous n'identifions pas ce que nous voulons, on risque de passer un temps fou ici, sans jamais trouver quoi que ce soit…

_Ça c'est pas possible ! lança Mitchell en entrant en trombe, et tentant de reprendre son souffle. On a de la compagnie, et pas pour un barbecue !


	25. Chapter 25

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 3, chapitre 3

_Jackson !

_Je fais au plus vite !

_Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserais tout le temps que vous voulez pour bouquiner tranquille, mais je ne crois pas que les méchants alien, là bas, soient du même avis !

Mitchell se baissa pour éviter un tri de Zat.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Teal'c tentait des manœuvres d'intimidation en avançant sur les positions ennemies au niveau des escaliers, ses deux P90 en tir continue. Et cela fonctionnait. Les troupes ennemies, d'abord audacieuses et féroces se repliaient désormais.

_Faut pas traîner ! supplia Vala, qui depuis l'encadrement de la porte soutenait Teal'c en tirant au Zat sur ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Les Troupes Jaffas avaient été rapides et efficaces. Elles avaient investi le premier niveau de la bibliothèque en quelques minutes, laissant à SG1 tout juste le temps de fuir vers le second niveau. Le problème était que chaque salle possédant ses propres rayonnages de livres (parfois un labo d'analyse) il fallait prendre soin de ne pas risquer d'abandonner un précieux manuscrit aux mains des assaillants. Et Jackson n'avait toujours pas identifié ce qu'il fallait chercher, alors il avançait à tâtons, écartant les sujets qui semblaient être de moindre importance, comme par exemple l'étude de la faune et de la flore locale, pour se concentrer sur ceux qui apparaissaient comme capital. Seulement, feuilleter l'index, et jeter des coups d'œils dans les rayonnages, tout en traduisant l'Ancien, n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le croire… Alors, si à cela on ajoutait de belliqueux Jaffas aux ordres d'un Goa'uld non moins belliqueux et sournois…

_Jackson ! insista Mitchell.

_Encore une seconde !

_On ne l'a pas cette seconde ! Il faut partir ! Et je vous rappelle que… (Mitchell évita un tir de Zat et riposta d'une rafale de P90) Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a pas de sortie de secours !

_C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Vala. On devrait chercher un plan de ce… truc !

_Pour ça, je ne m'inquiète pas ! lança Jackson.

_Ah ? Comment ? fit Mitchell, on ne peut plus perplexe.

_Je sais où il y a un plan du complexe…

_Ça c'est bien ! Et c'est loin ?

_Non… enfin, c'est au 5ème niveau…

_Ah, oui… Et il y aura une sortie de secours ?

Jackson hésita.

_Je ne sais pas…

_Merveilleux…, grogna Mitchell. Maintenant finissez, on doit partir !

Jackson feuilleta frénétiquement l'index, marmonna des choses inaudibles, tandis que les Jaffas se faisaient plus pressant et plus nombreux au niveau de l'entrée de la salle. Teal'c les tenait en respect, mais cela ne durerait pas. Les tirs de Zat et de bâtons de la mort devenaient plus précis à chaque seconde.

_Jackson ! grogna Mitchell les dents serrées.

_Celui-là ! Vala, à droite, sur le rayon, côte… B2.S122 !

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Mitchell.

_Salle B, 2ème niveau, Science, livre 122…

Vala regarda à sa droite et jeta un regard noir à Daniel.

_Tout est écrit en Ancien !

_Ah oui… Le livre relié cuir marron, là, devant, deuxième rayon en partant du haut… non, plus à gauche… encore… Oui ! Celui-là !

Vala s'empara du livre et fila vers la sortie, suivie de Daniel, Mitchell, et Teal'c. Ils verrouillèrent la porte (qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ils le savait…), puis traversèrent un petit couloir pour se retrouver dans une autre salle identique à celles qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_Encore des livres ! se plaignit Vala. C'est à mourir d'ennui !

_Jackson… Je suggère qu'on ne s'attarde pas…, fit Mitchell.

_Je suis déjà dessus.

_Au fait qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Vala en brandissant le livre qu'elle venait d'emporter. J'espère que ce n'est pas de la poésie ?

_Non, grommela Jackson, plongé dans l'étude de l'index.

_C'est ce qu'on cherchait ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Non, mais c'est important.

_Ce n'est pas un de vos bouquins sur l'histoire d'une quelconque civilisation perdue…, le tança Vala.

Daniel leva le nez de l'index.

_Ce n'est qu'un opuscule qui parle des spécificités des moteurs à distorsion… Je me suis dis que cela pourrait être intéressant à lire, non ?

Mitchell et Vala eurent, en même temps, un léger affaissement de la mâchoire inférieure.

_D'accord, on ne vous ennuie plus…, accorda Mitchell.

_Aimable…, marmonna Jackson qui reprit sa lecture.

_D'un autre côté, si je vous aidais on pourrait aller plus vite, proposa Vala.

_Surtout pas, gronda Daniel tout en faisant glisser son doigt sur des lignes de texte.

_C'est que… enfin, si on veut trouver ce qui nous inéresse le plus rapidement possible…

_Vala a raison, Daniel Jackson…

_Vous voyez ? Teal'c est toujours plein de sagesse…, ironisa Mitchell.

_Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre…

_Bizarre ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Mitchell, tandis qu'il se postait en embuscade derrière la porte.

_Je parie qu'on ne trouve que des recettes de cuisines sur tous les niveaux restant…, plaisanta Vala. La recette du Kala aux champignons, ou bien de…

_Vala !

_Jackson, quel est le problème ?

_Je ne sais pas. Pas encore… J'essaie de comprendre…

_D'accord. Il y a un bouquin intéressant ici ?

Mitchell n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd signala la présence des Jaffas tout près de la porte.

_Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, signala Teal'c froidement, en désignant la porte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ? Littérature ? Histoire ? Sciences? s'enquit Mitchell pour faire avancer les choses.

_En fait ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…

_Comment ça, Jackson ? C'est une bibliothèque, avec des livres, non ? Pour étudier… comme dans les universités… On classe les livres par matière, puis par ordre alphabétique…

_Non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ici. Ce n'est pas une bibliothèque, c'est un centre de recherches…, expliqua Daniel.

_Ça ressemble à une bibliothèque pourtant… mais, d'accord, admettons, c'est quoi la différence ?

Daniel ne quittait pas l'index des yeux, n'ayant de cesse de parcourir les références écrites en Ancien.

_Une bibliothèque est un lieu où l'on stocke des livres… pour les consulter… L'idée est d'en avoir le plus possible, dans tous les domaines possibles, ou alors le minimum requis dans les grandes matières pour se faire une culture solide… Ici, les livres ont un autre objectif… Comme si vous amassiez des documents en faisant des recherches…

_Je crois que j'ai compris. Celui qui a construit cet endroit…

_Reste à savoir qui c'est, grommela Daniel.

_Oui…, accorda Mitchell. Celui qui a créé cet endroit faisait des recherches sur un sujet précis et a amassé tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à améliorer ses connaissances…

_C'est ça !

_Et de quoi s'agissait-il ?

_Pas la moindre idée…

Mitchell fit la moue.

_Pour le moment, poursuivit Jackson. Mais si je peux étudier l'index…

_Si seulement on avait tout le temps…, ironisa Mitchell.

Un tir de Zat fit sauter la porte. Dans le coin opposé de la salle, Teal'c se mit à arroser la porte de rafales de P90.

_C'est le moment Jackson ! lança Mitchell. Faut partir !

Daniel parcourait les pages de l'index, les tournant rapidement, mais le livre était trop volumineux et cela prenait trop de temps.

Soudain, il s'arrêta sur une page.

_Là ! cria-t-il.

Daniel avait été si prompt à crier qu'il surpris tout le monde, et fit sursauter Vala.

_Ça va pas, non ! fit-elle en tapant sur l'épaule de Jackson.

_Vous avez trouvé un truc, Jackson?s'enquit Mitchell.

_Je pense, oui…

_Des armes ?

_Non… (Jackson posa son index sur une série de lignes écrites en Ancien) Là. Je n'avais pas fait attention au début, mais en lisant plus précisément…

_Quoi ?

_Ces références-là sont… à part…

_Ce sont des livres importants ? demanda Mitchell qui surveillait la porte maltraitée par les Jaffas.

_Oui, si on veut… Mais ce ne sont pas les livres qui m'intéresse… (Jackson sourit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer ce genre de phrase...) D'après les notations et les références des ouvrages, il y aurait une salle de contrôle, niveau -4…

_Parfait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Daniel fit la moue. Il n'aimait guère l'idée laisser toutes ces pièces chargées de documents (dont l'un d'eux aurait pu être essentiel) pour filer quelques niveaux plus bas. Toutefois, il dut reconnaître que la situation exigeait des mesures drastiques.

Ils quittèrent la salle en prenant soin de bloquer la sortie avec tout ce qu'ils purent trouver, puis franchirent plusieurs autres pièces, descendirent deux niveaux, pour déboucher dans la salle de contrôle. Elle ressemblait en tous points aux autres pièces, des rayonnages remplis de livres du sol au plafond, quelques tables et chaises, à l'exception d'un pupitre central avec trois écrans transparents.

_Daniel, vous maîtrisez l'Ancien… À vous l'honneur, commanda Mitchell.

Jackson se posta derrière le pupitre et commença à pianoter sur la console tactile. Les écrans s'animèrent, affichant des données, puis des arborescences de fichiers, en Ancien.

Le bruit, d'abord étouffé et lointain, des tirs de Zat et des coups que l'on donnait sur une porte, se fit plus insistant.

_Ils approchent, fit remarquer Teal'c stoïquement.

_Jackson, vous trouvez quelque chose?s'enquit Mitchell.

_Rien sur les livres… même pas une banque de données de… J'ai quelque chose…

_Ce qu'on cherchait ?

_Si on veut…

_Pas d'armes alors…

_Une sortie…

_Oui, c'est peut-être mieux…, reconnut Mitchell.

_Niveau 6, il y a un accès dérobé, derrière une étagère… Je peux l'ouvrir d'ici…

_Allez-y, on ne va pas lambiner.

Jackson s'exécuta et déclencha l'ouverture du sas, deux niveaux plus bas.

_On devrait examiner encore un peu les salles de…

Une explosion retentit, toute poche. La porte de la salle de contrôle trembla.

_Je ne crois pas que ces messieurs nous en laisse le temps, déclara Mitchell. Prenez toutes les informations que vous pouvez, et on fera au mieux avec…

_On pourrait prendre des livres comme ça ?

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Vala se saisit d'un livre sur une étagère et le fourra dans une poche.

Jackson grimaça.

_Oui, sauf qu'il faut éviter d'embarquer un livre de recettes de cuisines, non ?

_Au point où on en est…, répliqua Mitchell. Prenez ce que vous pouvez, ce que vous voulez, on fera le trie au SGC… On y va.

Teal'c, Vala et Mitchell se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle de contrôle tandis que Jackson continuait de tirer des informations de l'interface holographique.

_Jackson !

_J'ai quelque chose !

_Quoi ?

_Ah enfin ! soupira Vala. On prend quels livres, alors ?

_Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…, grommela Jackson.

_Je sais que vous voulez étudier tout le… enfin, ce truc, mais on doit partir avant que les jaffas nous tombent dessus. On ne peut pas tenir…, avança Mitchell

_Encore quelques secondes ! J'ai quelque chose.

Un bruit sourd secoua de la porte.

_Cela ne dépend pas de moi !

_Ça y est je l'ai ! jubila Jackson.

_C'est quoi ? demanda Vala, tandis qu'ils couraient tous vers l'accès aux étages inférieurs, et la sortie.

_Des coordonnées !

_Quoi ?! s'époumona Mitchell.

_Les coordonnées d'une autre bibliothèque… pareille à celle-ci !

Mitchell soupira.

_Une autre ? Comme si une seule ce n'était pas suffisant.

_Ça nous laisse une chance de mieux l'étudier, non ?

_Oui… Maintenant, on rentre au bercail, et sans lambiner dans les rayonnages de bouquins.

Jackson dut s'avouer vaincu. Avec les Jaffas qui poussaient derrière, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire. Il grinça des dents. Tant de connaissances entreposées ici… Et ce Goa'uld n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de découvrir… Et il ne saura même pas quoi en faire…

_Très bien, mais j'emporte ça, répondit-il en brandissant l'index de la bibliothèque. Ça pourra peut-être servir…


	26. Chapter 26

SG1 Les Portes de l'Enfer

Épisode 3, chapitre 4

_Il y a une seconde bibliothèque ? s'étonna le général Landry.

_C'est ce qu'il semblerait, oui, confirma Jackson.

_Et vous avez les coordonnées ?

_Oui.

_Ça ne vous semble pas trop… facile ?

_Mon général, intervint Mitchell, ces bibliothèques sont des mines d'or…

_À condition que vous ne soyez pas attaqués systématiquement… Comment les Jaffas ont-ils fait pour vous trouver ? Et qui était le Goa'uld qui les commandait ? Je croyais que tous les Jaffas étaient libres ?

_On ne sait pas encore…, dut reconnaître Mitchell. Peut-être une coïncidence…

_Je peux me renseigner auprès du nouveau conseil Jaffa…, proposa Teal'c.

_Oui, on va faire ça, accorda Landry. Il ne faudrait pas que nous ayons affaire à des Jaffas renégats…

_Je ne pense pas, mon général, intervint Mitchell. Ces Jaffas obéissaient à un Goa'uld, c'est certain…

_Oui, mais lequel ? Un nouveau venu peut-être ?

_Non, ce serait plutôt un ancien qui refait surface…

_Et vous ne l'avez pas vu.

_Non, mon général, j'étais trop occupé à courir…

_Évidemment. La prochaine fois, jetez un coup d'œil derrière vous…

Landry sourit.

_À vos ordres, mon général.

_Bon, alors que peut-on tirer de ces bibliothèques ? Quel est le rapport avec ces… comment dites vous, déjà ?, ah oui, « portes de l'enfer »… ? Jackson ?

L'archéologue était plongé dans ses pensées et n'écoutaient pas la conversation. Il fixait le dossier ouvert devant lui, sur la table. Des photos montraient des séries de glyphes, mais aussi des lignes de texte Ancien. Dans la salle de conférence du SGC, il y avait un silence méditatif et tous semblaient songeurs.

_Jackson ? insista Landry.

_Quoi ?… Je réfléchissais…

_C'est heureux, mais pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

_Général ?

_La bibliothèque, les portes de l'enfer ?

_Ah, oui… Il y a une seconde bibliothèque…

_Ça, j'avais compris. Mais cela en vaut-il la peine ?

_Bien sûr ! Il y a d'inestimables trésors là-bas…

_Des trésors qui nous permettrons de combattre ce nouvel ennemi… le prêtre ? rétorqua le général.

_Et pas de nous en faire de nouveaux…, glissa Vala.

_Exact, approuva le général. Il serait tout de même utile de savoir à qui nous avons affaire…

_Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient trouvé la bibliothèque intentionnellement, rétorqua Jackson.

_Je suis d'accord, renchérit Mitchell. Ils avaient l'air plutôt perdus lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur moi, genre "on est venu là par hasard"… Pour le reste, on sait combien les Goa'uld peuvent être…

_Belliqueux, conclut Vala, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil de tous.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, prenant son air le plus désabusé.

_Bien. Donc, pour résumer, on est dans le flou le plus total.

_Non, mon général, on a des coordonnées et une nouvelle destination…

_D'accord, mais cette fois vous emmenez SG10 et 11 avec vous.

_Vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus il y a de fou…, plaisanta Mitchell, tandis que l'équipe SG1 au complet quittait les fauteuils de la salle de réunion.

_Une seconde ! les interpella Landry.

_Mon général ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où je mets les pieds, alors à l'occasion il serait bon de mettre un nom sur le créateur de ces bibliothèques…

Jackson se frotta le front d'une main.

_C'est une bonne question, dit-il.

_Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une sacrée planète ! s'exclama Vala en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_Je suis d'accord, fit Teal'c.

Vala s'accroupit et prit un peu de sable fin au creux de sa main. Elle ouvrit les doigts et laissa glisser les grains de sa paume vers le sol.

_Regardez ça, vous avez déjà vu un sable aussi blanc ?!

Ils empruntaient un petit chemin en bord de mer, et aussi loin que portait le regard, il y avait, sur leur droite, une plage d'un sable blanc comme de la nacre, parsemée de grands palmiers, bananiers et cocotiers qui penchaient la tête un peu plus loin, vers une eau turquoise aux reflets argentés. Sur leur gauche s'étendait une jungle luxuriante qui montait en pente douce à flanc de colline. La cime des arbres se balançait doucement sous l'impulsion d'une légère brise qui rendait la chaleur supportable.

_Je m'installerais bien ici…, glissa Vala.

_C'est vrai que c'est plutôt… paradisiaque, reconnut Mitchell.

_Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive, pas une seule paillote en bord de plage, pas une ruine, pas même un petit caillou vaguement en forme de menhir dans ce paradis ?

_Oui, admit Teal'c.

_Du coup, comment on va trouver cette bibliothèque ? demanda Mitchell.

_Peut-être est-elle enterrée sous la colline, comme l'autre ? suggéra Teal'c.

_Teal'c est toujours aussi clairvoyant, fanfaronna Mitchell, et l'intéressé fit un léger signe de tête.

_Franchement, avec un paysage pareil, moi je m'installerais sur la plage ! s'enthousiasma Vala tout en jouant négligemment avec une orchidée mauve.

Daniel s'arrêta.

_Quoi ?! s'offusqua Vala.

Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Jackson.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai dit une bêtise ? s'enquit Vala, un poil inquiète.

_Pas nécessairement, répondit Jackson.

Vala eut l'air surprise.

_Ah ?

_Moi aussi, si je m'étais installé dans un endroit pareil, cela n'aurait pas été pour m'enterrer sous une colline…

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Jackson ? s'enquit Mitchell.

Jackson jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis désigna l'orée de la jungle.

_Je m'installerais à proximité de la plage, non ?

_Moi aussi, et alors ?

_Alors on n'a peut-être pas bien regardé…

_Attendez, ces bibliothèques sont en fait des centres de recherches, on est bien d'accord ? Donc, on parle de complexes relativement grands, sur plusieurs niveaux… J'ai du mal à me dire qu'on aurait manqué un truc aussi… Enfin, vous voyez ? Même un complexe sous-terrain, ça se remarque en bord de mer…

_Oui, mais c'est un Ancien qui a fait cette bibliothèque, fit remarquer Vala.

_Vala a raison, reconnut Jackson, ce qui lui valut un sourire charmeur.

_Nos yeux ne voient pas…, proposa Teal'c.

_C'est un peu ça.

_D'accord, alors comment on regarde, sans nos yeux ? demanda Mitchell en tapotant la gâchette de son P90.

_Un camouflage peut-être…, suggéra Teal'c.

_Comme les Sodans ? Les Anciens savaient faire ça ?

_Les Anciens ont bien réussi à dissimuler la base Atlantis toute entière, colonel… Non, je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit un camouflage Sodan… L'un de vous l'aurait remarqué, ou noté quelque chose…

Teal'c fit un léger mouvement de tête approbateur, tandis que Mitchell gonfla la poitrine.

Vala sautillait sur place.

_Moi ! Je sais ! Les palmiers ne sont pas des palmiers en fait…

Tous la regardèrent avec une expression de désarroi.

_On n'a pas bien regardé…, grommela Jackson, faisant mine d'ignorer la remarque de Vala.

_Vous voulez que je rappelle SG10 et 11 ? Bien que je n'aimerais pas que SG10 laisse la porte sans surveillance…

_Non… SG11 explore ailleurs… C'est peut-être eux qui trouveront…

_Cela signifierait qu'on est au mauvais endroit…

_Possible, accorda Jackson.

_Mais vous n'y croyez pas une seconde…

Daniel se massa les tempes.

_En fait… J'ai comme… Ah ! Laissez tomber c'est stupide !

_Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_J'ai une sensation étrange, une sorte de pressentiment… Nous sommes au bon endroit, et en même temps pas au bon endroit.

_Bon, on cherche quoi et où ?

Jackson secoua la tête.

_Laissez-moi réfléchir… La question est : qu'est-ce qu'un Ancien qui souhaite dissimuler ses travaux de recherche a en tête pour…

_J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Vala qui s'était éloignée un peu du groupe, se tenait au pied d'un grand palmier, faisant d'amples mouvements avec les bras.

Ils s'approchèrent. Au pied de l'arbre, une grosse pierre, de la taille d'un sac à dos, semblait être la partie qui faisait surface d'un rocher enfoui. Dessus, une série de symboles était gravée, dont une partie en écriture cunéiforme et l'autre évoquant des runes nordiques.

_Jackson ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Ça dit « sur le seuil, l'âme hésite, le pied repose, la main tâtonne. Entre si tu es sage, sinon meurs »

_Sympathique…

_Non, non, se corrigea Jackson, pas « sage », mais plutôt « chercheur »…

_Vous pensez que c'est notre homme ?

_À moins que quelqu'un ait lancé cette pierre par la porte…, ironisa Vala.

_C'est une énigme, comme avec Merlin ? demanda Mitchell.

_Ou une épreuve pour tester on ne sait quelle vertu, avança Teal'c.

_Peut-être… peut-être…, grommela Jackson, songeur.

_Ben peut-être qu'on perd notre temps…, lança Vala en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et faisant une moue boudeuse.

_Je ne pense pas…

Jackson s'approcha de la pierre et y déposa sa main au milieu des inscriptions.

Aussitôt, l'équipe fut enveloppé d'une lumière blanche et le paysage idyllique de plage et palmiers disparu pour laisser place à une pièce qui avait tout de la salle de contrôle d'un vaisseau futuriste. Il y avait trois pupitres équipés de consoles tactiles et les écrans de contrôle s'affichaient en holographique. L'une des cloisons servait d'écran principal, faisant défiler des données en cascades.

_On a été téléportés ! fit Mitchell en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même.

_Oui, mais où ? renchérit Jackson.

_Moi je sais ! jubila Vala qui se précipita vers la sortie.

_Eh, attendez ! jeta Jackson qui la suivit.

_Je crois que je sais aussi…, grinça Mitchell en allant à la suite de Jackson et Vala.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir, puis ce qui devait être des quartiers de logement, et Vala se précipita vers une sortie.

Cela ressemblait, de prime abord à un balcon, surplombant presque toute la structure. À bien y regarder c'était une petite plate-forme qui faisait un angle sud-ouest. Ils se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres au dessus du niveau de l'eau, et distinguaient la plage d'où il venait, un peu plus loin. Ils pouvaient, d'un simple coup d'œil, embrasser une bonne moitié de la structure. Il y avait plusieurs hautes tours en forme de prisme, et des bâtiments tous reliés en une structure d'un seul tenant . Ils étaient à plusieurs mètres en hauteur, et distinguaient sans mal, en contre-bas, les limites du bâtiment. En fait d'un bâtiment, cela tenait plus de la petite île artificielle. Des berges artificielles s'étendaient au delà de la structure centrale, où se trouvaient de haut bâtiments.

_Ça alors…, souffla Jackson, en jetant des regards sur l'architecture typique et qu'il connaissait bien.

_Ce n'est pas…, souffla Mitchell ébahi.

_Non… non, c'en est une autre…

_Une autre ? s'étrangla Mitchell.

_Je vous l'avais dit, hein ? déclara fièrement Vala.

_Jackson, votre Ancien, là, ce n'est pas n'importe qui… Vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir qui il est ?

Daniel secoua lentement la tête. Mitchell lui lança un regard en biais.

_Non, parce que pour avoir sa propre Atlantis, faut vraiment qu'il soit…

_Je sais.

Ils contemplèrent, silencieusement, les tours, les plate-formes en contrebas, toutes identiques à la cité d'Atlantis.

_Il doit y avoir des jumpers, non ? s'enquit Mitchell.

_Probablement, admit Jackson. Mais avant d'explorer la base, je voudrais aller en salle de contrôle… Nous avons un objectif.

_Parfait ! Ne perdons pas de vue ce que nous sommes venus chercher!accorda Mitchell.

_Ça va pas être facile, la cité est immense ! se plaignit Vala tandis qu'ils rentraient et se dirigeaient vers la salle de contrôle qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux.

_Je ne pense pas que la cité soit remplie de livres… Il doit y avoir des labos, des logements...

_Vous pensez à quoi, Jackson ?

_Je me demande dans quelle mesure cette cité n'était pas conçue pour accueillir plusieurs équipes de recherche…

_Vous voulez dire, que notre Ancien n'était pas seul ?

Jackson haussa les épaules en grimpant quelques marches d'accès.

_La salle de contrôle est exactement la même que sur Atlantis…, souffla Mitchell.

_En effet, accorda Teal'c laconiquement.

_Ce sera plus simple…, fit Jackson en activant une console.

_Même si on connaît la disposition des lieux, ça ne sera tout de même pas une sinécure de fouiller toute la base…, avança Mitchell.

_Peut-être pas besoin…, grommela Daniel.

_Ah ?

_Je cherche… Oui, voilà… Il n'y a pas que des bibliothèques… Niveaux 4, 6 et 7… les centres de recherche sont tous localisés là.

_Super ! Et le reste…

_Je ne sais pas, il faudrait explorer…

_Des armes ? Du matériel ? Les jumpers… Tout cela pourrait être utile, non ?

_Oui, reconnut Daniel.

_Ok, on fait deux équipes. Teal'c et moi on se charge d'explorer les autres niveaux, et on voit ce qu'on trouve… Vous et Vala, allez trouver votre bouquin magique…

Daniel opina du chef.

Soudain, la radio de Mitchell grésilla.

_Ici SG10, on est attaqué ! Beaucoup de Jaffas ! On est…

La communication fut interrompue.

_On dirait qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer, ironisa Mitchell en grimaçant.


End file.
